Faded Scars
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Kiku and Erika are a happily married couple with a new addition of the family coming around the corner. Though, they seem to have a past that they can't get rid of. They think of their memories in their past. LiechPan, Fem! GerIta, AmeWan, CuCan and Nyo! AmeViet. A mixture of Nyotalia. Status: In between discontinuing or put on hold.
1. New Hope

**Hello, guys!**

**I've decided to a Japan x Liechtenstein fanfic, called 'Faded**** Scars'.**

**Other pairings: Fem! GerIta, Nyo AmeViet, AmeWan, HunBelg, TurkKraine and CuCan.**

**Platonic AmerPan and AmeLiech. **

**I've have changed Erika's appearance, because she's expecting.**

**Erika Lillian Vogel is Liechtenstein, whom is 26 years old. (Kiku's 30)**

**Lin Yi Ling is Taiwan**

**Yuki Honda is Nikko Nikko**

**Shu is Osaka**

**Bianca Vargas is Fem Italy, I'm sorry, but I just love the name Bianca.**

**Monika Beilschmidt is Fem Germany**

**Chein An Pham is Male Vietnam**

**Amelia M Jones is Fem America**

**Sofia Chernenko is Ukraine**

**Carlos Gomez Carro is Cuba**

**Emma Von Peeters is Belgium**

**Batbayar or also known as Bat is Mongolia**

**Lucas Green is New Zealand**

**Abel von Peeters is Netherlands**

**Anne Zwingli is Fem Switzerland**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia**

* * *

A young man sighs to himself softly. He had jet black hair and calm dark chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He was Kiku Honda, a young man that works in a video game company. He has returned home from work. It was another long boring day of sitting in the background taking notes.

'Kiku, you're home already?' A warm, gentle and feminine voice spoke up to him from the kitchen.

'Yes.' He says as he calms slightly and smiles a bit, then asks, 'How's Sora?'

'They've been kicking a lot in Erika, lately.' Another voice says.

Kiku walks into the kitchen to see a woman and two other men.

'You're wife is hanging in there pretty well.' Says one of the men. He had messy dark brown hair, bright brown eyes and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a green and white stripped shirt and brown pants. He was Shu, Kiku's best friend in his middle school years when he was living in Japan. He was visiting Kiku and his wife, Erika, along with his brother, for a while. Today is their last day. He was also currently making dinner.

'I'm glad we've got to visit you here in America.' A young man says. He had jet black hair, big brows and amber eyes. He was wearing wearing a white shirt and white pants. He was Yuki Honda, he was Kiku's younger brother and Erika's brother in law. 'It's nice to be out of the country once in a while.'

'I'm very pleased that you two came. I'm sorry that I couldn't spend the last day with you.' Kiku apologies to them both. 'I've had work today.'

'It's okay.' Shu says cheerfully. 'She took us out for lunch.'

'I'm sorry, about that.' The only blonde in the room says. She had long golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue green eyes. Her abdomen was sticking out of her and her small chest has developed out a bit. She a long yellow dress that hugged her curves. She was once known as Erika Lillian Vogel, but she's now Erika Honda, Kiku's wife. She's nine months pregnant with Kiku's child and expecting any time soon. 'I couldn't control myself.'

'It's fine Miss Erika.' Yuki tells her with a smile.

Erika smiles at him weakly.

'Come on! You can smile much better, then that.' Shu tells her cheerfully. 'You're much stronger than that. The Erika I remember seeing earlier, scolded a big huge man twice her size for cursing in front of children.'

Everyone, except Kiku, laughs.

'What did she do this time?' Kiku asks in interest.

'Oh, earlier we were in a restaurant having lunch.' Shu explains to him. 'Not far our table was a small family, then big guy near by stubs his toe and he cursed loudly. She stood up scolded him like he was a three year old. His reaction was priceless.' As he giggles.

'Oh.' Kiku says not surprised by that as he chuckles in amusement.

'Anyways, dinner's ready.' Shu says happily.

They enjoyed the meal that Shu made them.

Soon Shu and Yuki left.

Kiku and Erika lay in bed together.

'Sora doing now?' Kiku asks her with a smile.

'They seem to be struggling to decide on to weather to get out or not.' Erika says with a warm smile as she looks down at her swollen abdomen.

Sora's gender is unknown, because they want their child's gender to be a surprise. They had their baby room that was colored light green and white.

'I hope that you didn't experience any kind of pain.' Kiku tells her calmly. He wanted Erika's pregnancy to be the most healthy and non stressful one for her. He made sure that she ate every thing that good for a pregnant women. Luckily Erika didn't suffer from extreme mood swings, but she does suffer from some stress.

'Yes, I'm glad that we've made it this far in our nine months...' Erika says as she was about to fall asleep. 'I'm tired now.'

Kiku smiles as he watches his wife and child fall asleep.

He turned to his side the bed. Looking at his night stand looking at the photo under beneath lamp. It was a picture of himself and Erika, in their high school years. It was when he asked her out to prom. He was a 19 year old senior and she was a mysterious 15 year old that was known as Lillian Zwingli.

He was wearing a white suit, a red tie and white fedora. She was wearing a bight blue dress that hung over her knees and dark blue pants under beneath, along with a light blue scarf warped around her neck. Her hair was much shorter.

He remembered his high school years when he very first interacted with her.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Kiku finds himself waking suddenly early in the morning. His white little dog, Pochi, was sleeping next to him._

_He looked outside, it was still a dark out._

_Kiku heard movement outside of his home. He looked outside to see his next door house slowly coming to life._

_The Zwinglis are back?_

_He remembered a few weeks ago, his fellow neighbors were in a rush to get some where. They all looked really sad. He remembered their daughter, Anne Zwingli, a girl that went the same school as him looked frantic. Normally she's calm and harsh, but she looked like that she was about to cry._

_Kiku watched them take in a few things from their car. Now he's not interested anymore._

_ He looked at the clock. 5:34 AM. He still had plenty of time to sleep, before school starts. He then fell back asleep._

_..._

_A alarm rung loudly. It's now 6:00 am._

_Kiku felt Pochi leap of his bed and run away from the sound of the a alarm clock. 'You've been this for three years, yet you're still startled by the alarm.' Kiku chuckled at his dog's reaction. He then __turned__ off the alarm and got up quickly. He threw on a green shirt and black pants. He brushed his teeth and hair._

_'Good morning, Kiku.'_

_'Good morning, mother.' Kiku said back._

_Emi Honda, the mother of Kiku and Yuki Honda. She long black hair pulled up into a bun and soft brown eyes. She's been trying to raise her children by herself, since her husband, Haru, died in a fire accident in his office four years ago. She found herself struggling to care for her kids. They decided to move to America for better chances. Which was a better life saver for Emi and her kids. Though Yuki still struggled on his English. He still manage to fit a bit and luckily didn't get bullied._

_'Morning, Mom, bro.' Ten year old Yuki came out._

_'You're up so early?' Kiku asked in slight surprise. _

_'Yes, I couldn't sleep, because our neighbors wake me up.' Yuki said as he helped himself to a bowl of cereal._

_'I've saw that the Zwinglis came back.' Emi said in slight interest as she fills Pochi's bowl._

_'I woke up to see them, too.' Kiku told her. 'Then, I fell asleep.'_

_'Anne's got a lot of school work to catch up, too.' Emi said calmly._

_'Anyways, I'm going get to school. Bye Mom. Bye Yuki.' Kiku said as he leaves the house._

_He went over to get his bike out and put his helmet on. Dickinson High is not far from where Kiku lives. So he has no problem getting there without a car or a short school bus._

_Before Kiku was about to take off. He noticed something at the Zwingli house. He noticed Anne looking through the window. He waved at her, but she quickly disappeared into the house._

_That's odd. Anne's never like that._

_He shrugs it off and continues his way to school._

_..._

_It was a usual morning in Dickinson High._

_'Kiku!' A cheerful and girly voice called out._

_19 year old Kiku turns to see his close friend, Bianca Vargas, running up to him. 'Hello, Bianca.'_

_Bianca is a bubbly and energetic Italian girl. She had curly brown hair pulled up into a ponytail with a hair curl sticking out of her and cheerful brown eyes. She was a light blue t shirt and yellow skirt that reached her knees. She is a very fast and pretty strong girl, but is very careless at times._

_'I've *pant* been wondering *pant* you'll going *pant* to the prom.' She asked him, while panting._

_'I'm... not really sure.' Kiku said, unsure if he'll go or not. He's not really a big fan of crowds._

_'Bianca!' A new voice called out._

_They turn to see Monika Beilschmidt. She had short wheat blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a baggy green t shirt and black pants. She was another friend of Kiku. She's strict, bossy and firm, but once when you get know her, then you can tell that she's a very sweet, soft and young woman._

_'Monika! You came!' Bianca said happily._

_'Slow down, please.' Monika says as she catches up to them._

_'You left Monika behind, again?' Kiku asked in a not so surprised tone._

_'Sorry, Monika!' Bianca apologies to her quickly._

_She glares at her friend harshly, then sighed. 'It's fine.'_

_'Thank you, Monika! I would hug you as a thank you, but I can't, because the stupid school doesn't allow physical contact.' Bianca said quickly._

_Kiku watches in amusement at them chatter together. He's can tell that something's going on between those two._

_The bell rung. It's time for school to started soon._

_They head to their respective classes. Kiku's first class math. He took a seat on his desk. He heard a loud argument coming in his class room. A set of arguing siblings._

_'You wouldn't even have the guts to her out!' A girl with wavy golden brown hair that reached over, with a star shaped hair clip and bright sky blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. She's Amelia M Jones, she is the best baseball player in Dickinson girls team. 'I can see you stuttering like a moron when talking to her.'_

_'Really? I can see you blushing like a idiot and changing the subject when you talk to him.' Said the boy. He had the same hair and eye color as his sister, except that he had a cowlick and a hair curl sticking out of his head along with a pair of glasses. He was wearing a red shirt and brown pants. He's Alfred F Jones, Amelia's twin brother. 'You wouldn't even look him into the eye.'_

_The teacher's not here, yet. It's nothing new. The twins do this every morning on a daily basis. So the rest of the the students resume back to what they were doing. _

_'Excuse me, but may I get through?'_

_'Oh, sorry Matthew.' Amelia and Alfred said unison, then both moved out of the door way._

_A young man with short wavy light brown hair with a one really thin curl sticking out of it and gentle violet eyes widen glasses framing his face. He was wearing a cherry red shirt with a angry polar bear on it. He was Matthew Williams, the cousin of the Jones twins. 'Thanks guys.' He said with a smile._

_'No problem.' They said unison, then resume to their argument._

_'How do you even tolerate those two?' Asked boy sitting next to Kiku. He was a chubby Hispanic man with dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt and tan pants. He was Carlos Gomez Carro, Matthew's best friend. 'I'd pretend that I'd never knew them if they were my cousins.'_

_'What are they arguing about this time?' Kiku asked Matthew with a curious look his face._

_'They're arguing over who better as asking who they like to the prom.' Matthew said calmly. 'Alfred wants his first crush from middle school, Lin Yi Ling, out to the prom. While Amelia wants to ask the Vietnamese boy. I think that his name was Chein An Pham. They've been doubting each other, if if they could possibly do that.'_

_'This will be interesting.' Carlos said with a smirk on his face._

_'KIKU!' Amelia and Alfred said unison as they approached him._

_'W - what?' Kiku stuttered awkwardly._

_'Can please monitor over on who's more successful on asking out partners out on prom?' Amelia asked him._

_'You're in most of our classes.' Alfred told him._

_'Whoever, fails has to arrive to prom in a chicken suit.' Amelia said as she gives Alfred competitive look her face._

_The bell rung._

_'Bring it on.' Alfred said as he shot his sister the same look._

_'Okay. I will. I will.' Kiku said as he waved his hands up._

_Carlos and Matthew shots him a great look of pity._

_'ALRIGHT, EVERYONE SIT DOWN!' Yelled the teacher._

_'Sorry, Mr. Bat.'_

_A young man with long black that was tied into a braid and hazel eyes with glasses framing his face. He stood there calmly. 'We'll be talking about senior prom that's going to happen in a week.'_

_..._

_Kiku sat in science class. It was much more interesting, now._

_He shared the same class with Carlos, Amelia and this guy that Amelia wanted to ask out in the prom._

_Chein An Pham, a young man from Vietnam. He had short black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a faded green shirt and tan pants. He was a calm, mature and brotherly figure of the class._

_Amelia came over to him._

_'Hello, Chein.' She said to him._

_'Hello, Amelia.' He said to her with a rather calm look on his face._

_'He hardly never smiles then I do.' Kiku said to Carlos as they watch Amelia talk to him._

_'I - I w-was wondering if y-you would...' She was completely lost under her breath, while finding herself uncomfortable to say anything._

_'Yes?' He asked as he raised a brow at her._

_'Go... play baseball with me.' She said with a wide smile on her face. 'Yeah, play baseball with me after school.'_

_Kiku could tell very well that she wanted to slap herself for that._

_'Okay, class.' A young man with curly brown hair and green eyes came in with a excited smile on his face. 'We're going observe the wing of a insect.'_

_'I wouldn't mind playing baseball with you, Amelia.' Chein told her._

_'Thanks.' Amelia said with a blush on her face._

_'I'm sorry to interpret your date, Mrs Jones and Mr Pham.' The teacher asked them._

_'Date? No, we're not dating.' Amelia said with a huge blush her face._

_'We're in a classroom, Mr. Green.' Chein said a bored tone._

_Carlos rolled his eyes at that._

_Kiku watched with a slightly concern look._

_..._

_In English class, they were currently waiting for their teacher, Arthur Kirkland (duh!), to show up._

_Kiku sat there watched his friend Alferd walk to up Lin Yi Ling._

_Lin is a Taiwanese young woman with long dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out and almond brown eyes. She was wearing a peach colored shirt and a light blue skirt. She was apart of the Dickinson's girls basketball team and fashion club. She someone that Alfred knew since middle school._

_'Do you think that it will work?' Kiku asked Matthew._

_'The biggest weakness that the Jones twins have is being unable to ask someone out.' Matthew stated calmly._

_'Oh.' They continued to watch Alfred talk to Lin._

_'H-hey, L-lin.' He's already stuttering._

_'Hi, Alfred.' Lin greeted him with a smile._

_'I... wondering... want... prom.' He finds himself lost in his own words._

_'What about it?' Lin asked in a curious tone._

_'Will you, please help me out on finding a outfit for the prom?' Alfred finds himself asking that instead._

_'Why sure!' Lin said in a cheerful tone. _

_'Sorry that I was late students!' _

_A young man with messy blond hair that resembles a bird's nest, big brows and lime green eyes came in. He was currently holding a container of Burger MacQueen's order out. He was Arthur Kirkland, a English teacher._

_'It's fine Mr. Kirkland.' Alfred said as he smiled awkwardly at him._

_'Alright we're going to start out new chapter in our English books...'_

_..._

_The school's bell rung. It's Kiku's schedule it's lunch time._

_Kiku sat down and enjoyed eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, as his friends Bianca and Monika arrived to eat with him._

_'How's everything going?' Bianca asked him as she took a bite of a banana._

_'The Jones twins are at on each other, again.' Kiku said as he looked around the cafeteria._

_'Really?' Monika asked in slight interest and amusement. 'What's it about this time?'_

_'Alfred and Amelia bet on who will ask their crushes to prom next week.' Kiku said._

_'Who's their wannabe dates?' Bianca asked him._

_'Alfred's planning to ask out Lin out and Amelia's asking Chein out.' Kiku said. 'They tried the first time and failed.'_

_'They're after hottest Asian boy and the cutest Asian girl in the school?' Bianca asked with a small smirk. 'Nice choice.'_

_'Yeah, apparently Amelia ended inviting Chein out to play baseball with him with him, Alfred requested Lin to go suit shopping with him.' Kiku explained the details. In Japan, he never really tend to spread gossip, but in America. He couldn't help himself, but talk about it._

_'That's interesting. I'm surprised that Chein agreed with playing baseball Amelia.' Monika said. 'I have him as a classmate in English and he told me that he's a big fan of sports.'_

_'I wond-' Before Kiku could continue._

_'Hey, Kiku.' A hand rests on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly._

_'Mr. Adnan.'_

_Sadik Adnan is a cooking class teacher. He has dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of the back of his head, slightly dark skin and bright green eyes. He was claimed to be the most attractive teacher in the school. 'Kiku, the assistant principal would like a word with you.'_

_'HEY! Kiku's a good man! He didn't do anything bad.' Bianca said aggressively and protectively on her friend._

_'Calm down, Bianca.' Monika said as she places her hand on her friend's shoulder._

_'He's not in a trouble, but you'll be in trouble if you act like to me, Miss Vargas.' Sadik said in a annoyed tone. 'He'll be returning to class after he's done.'_

_Bianca scoffed slightly._

_'I'll see you guys later.' Kiku said to them._

_..._

_Kiku heads to the assistant principal's office to meet up with Roderich Edelstein and Sofia Chernerko._

_Roderich is a young man with black hair with a hair curl sticking out of his head, a mole on his lower left cheek and dark blue eyes with glasses framing his face. He was wearing rather modest and neat clothing. He's Anne's cousin._

_Sofia is a young woman with short wheat blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue suit with a pencil skirt. She was the assistant principal of Dickinson High._

_'Yes, Miss Chernerko?' Kiku asked as he stepped in the room. He noticed that Roderich seems to rather have a face of sorrow. He's been like that for the past few weeks, since the Zwingli family left out._

_'You remember Anne Zwingli?' Roderich asked Kiku._

_'Yes, she's my neighbor and goes to the same school as me. Though, she and her parents seem to left the house a few weeks ago. They looked desperate to leave somewhere.' Kiku said as he remembered. 'Early this morning, I saw them returning home. Why?'_

_'I'd like you to give Anne all of the work that she has missed and help her out.' Sofia said as s__he hands Kiku a handful of papers._

_'Are you sure?' Kiku asked her, then looked at Roderich. 'I thought that you two were related or something and you would do it.'_

_'Anne hates me.' Roderich told him with a rather calm look on his, but behind that calm look on his face. He looked like that he really wanted to go to the Zwingli house._

_'Okay, I will.' Kiku says as he takes the papers and leaves._

_..._

_Kiku made it to economic class on time._

_'You made it on time, Kiku.' Matthew said as he entered the classroom. In this he has Lin and Matthew with him._

_'Mr. Peeters will be here any minute.' Lin said as she looks as the door._

_'Lin... What do you think of Alfred?' Kiku asked her as he tried to get his mind off of everything about the Zwinglis._

_'Alfred? He's cute and funny. He almost looks like one of those arrogant jocks, but he's far from that.' Lin said with a smile on her face, then asked. 'Why's that?'_

_'Nothing.' Kiku said calmly._

_'Alright, it's time to start.' A tall man with wheat blond hair that stood up, green eyes and a small scare on his forehead. He was Abel von Peeters, Kiku's economy teacher. He made intimidating, but he's really a nice guy when you know him. Lin, Kiku and Matthew it very well. They usually to him to talk their problems. 'I'm going to give you budget example sheets and you're going to solve them.'_

_..._

_Kiku sighed as he quickly leaves school. He grabbed his bike and took__off. Most of his friends had after school clubs, but he doesn't really have interest into joining any club, plus it's his senior year and the school year will be ending soon. Graduation is almost around the corner. If he was still in Japan. He would have graduated already, but when he moved to America. He was bumped one class back. He was supposed to be a junior at the time when he moved, but in America he was a sophomore. Kiku and Yuki were also confused on the school systems in America. Especially when they found out that that Kindergarten was added into elementary school. High school years in America had four years, instead of three. Though Kiku adapted to the American culture after a year of moving there._

_Kiku cycled his way to his house and keep his house key closely to him. Emi is still at work, while Yuki is still in school. So he has the whole house to himself._

_Meow! _

_'Oh, Tama! Have you been waiting here to get in all this time?' Kiku asked as he looked down. Tama is a old Japanese bobtail cat with black and white fur. He has been around since Yuki was only one year old._

_Meow!_

_'Okay, I'll let you in.' Kiku said as opened the door and Pochi greeted him. He took of the family's pet, then needed to do one more thing._

_Kiku stood and looked at the Zwingli household. He always felt afraid of going in there. He never knew Mr. Nor Mrs. Zwingli, but he knows Anne a bit. He doesn't really know why, but at first he thought that she hated him or something, because she seems to give out a bitter atmosphere. Though, he soon realized that she's almost like that to everyone. He felt afraid of approaching her for that._

_Though, he finally got the guts too head and make his way to front door, but finds himself unable to knock. He noticed that one of the cars that the Zwinglis had was gone, again. Maybe, they again._

_Suddenly, the door opens. At first Kiku thought that it was Anne, but Anne was a bit more taller and longer hair. This girl was slightly younger looking and stood out slightly. She had short golden blonde hair with two strands of hair that reached pass her chin framing her beautiful face. Beautiful blue green eyes that seem really empty and lifeless, like that she's been through a miserable life. She was wearing a long sleeved purple jacket with a bunny on it and pair of dark purple pants. What made her stand out more was was that she was wearing light blue scarf wrapped around her neck._

_It maybe cool out, but it's not that cold out._

_She looked at Kiku with slight curiosity and interest, but it seemed that she's a bit... afraid of approaching nor looked like that she could speak to him._

_This girl really brought out the curiosity in him._

_Flashback mode now off!_

_'Her scarf really had my curiosity.' _Kiku thought to himself, as he found himself unable to sleep.

Suddenly, he heard a whimper of fear.

'Erika?' Kiku asks her in a worried tone, while looking at his wife.

Her eyes snapped open with fear in blue green eyes as she looked at Kiku. 'Kiku...' She slowly wrapped her arms around him tightly, then started crying.

He quickly hugs her back, while asking her in a soft soft whispering tone. 'Did you another nightmare?'

'Yes... but, this it was about _him_.' Erika whispers the last word with a mixture of hatred and fear.

Kiku knew who she was talking about as he hugs closer. 'Don't worry Erika. He's long gone. We've already took care him two years ago. He's dead. The police made sure of that.'

'I had a nightmare that he killed everyone I knew and loved, you, Anne, everyone, even Sora, before they were born. He gave me same look when he killed... my...' She finds herself sobbing into Kiku's arms, but only to quickly after feeling a kick inside of her.

'Erika, it will be fine.' Kiku tells her. 'Sora seemed want to tell you that shouldn't act like that.'

'I... know...' Erika says as she stops crying. 'I'm a strong woman.'

'Yes, you are Erika.' Kiku tells as he kisses her forehead. 'It will be alright.'

'Alright, Kiku.' Erika says she manages to smile at her husband with a tired look on her face. 'Once when Sora is born, then everything will be okay.'

Kiku smiles back at her, then looks at the clock. It's 3:34 am. 'I've only got an hour of sleep left. Let's back to sleep. I love you, Erika.'

'I love you too, Kiku.' Erika smiles at him, then fell asleep.

Kiku looks at Erika's body. The scar on her is still there, but slightly faded. The tiny little marks on her body were still there and she still refuses to light any lighters nor approach anything that's tobacco. The scar on her thigh was pretty much of faded scar.

_'She's been through a real hell in her life, but she still stands strong. I'm determined to support her and help her start her new life for the better.' _Kiku as he started to fall asleep. _'We'll be making a better life once when Sora is born. Everything will be better...' _ He closed his eyes, then fell asleep.

* * *

**That's for Faded Scars!**

**What do you think?**

**Kiku and Erika are a happily married couple, but they (mostly Erika) do seem have a dark and troubled past. They are trying to restart by having a little child in their life.**

**We get to see some of our supporting characters. **

**Yes, we've got some het, lesbian and gay couples in this.**

**You can a lot of foreshadowing with Erika, I think.**

**Yeah, the school systems can be a bit confusing and frustrating in different countries.**

**Please read and review! **


	2. New friends and new beginnings

**Hello, guys! To the second chapter of Faded Scars.**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Marie Zwingli is Anne's mother and Erika's aunt**

**Karl Zwingli is Anne's father and Erika's uncle**

**Franz Vogel is Erika's late father**

**Nathan Samuel Jones is Alfred and Lin's first son**

**Claire Amelia Jones is Alfred and Lin's future new born daughter in the future**

**Keith Adam Jones is Molossia**

**Clara Williams is Matthew's mother and the Jones' aunt**

**Amy Elizabeth Jones is Amelia, Alfred and Keith's mom and Matthew's aunt**

**George Aaron Jones is Amelia, Alfred and Keith's late father**

**Trigger warning: Some mentioned character deaths. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Erika sighs as she woke up.

Kiku has already left out for work.

Boy, she can't wait for Sora to be born, because she wanted feel more energy to walk freely.

She looked at the picture of her and Kiku in their prom clothes. She was wearing that scarf.

'I remember when Kiku and I first met.' Erika says with a soft smile on her face. It was when she was known as Lillian Zwingli.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_15 year old, Lillian Zwingli, sat in her aunt and uncle's car. Clutching her washboard and maker. _

_'Er- I mean, Lilli, are you okay?'_

_Lilli turns to her cousin, Anne Zwingli. She had long curly dirty blonde hair that was tied into a side ponytail and sharp emerald eyes. She was wearing a leafy green shirt and blue jeans. She seemed really tired with bags under her eyes. She never rested once while riding from the airport from Germany to America._

_'Anne, you really should rest when we get home.' Her aunt, Marie, said. She had long wavy dark brown hair and dark forest green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees. She was looking at Anne with concern in her eyes._

_'I refuse too. I don't want waste good day light.' Anne said in annoyance, then added. 'I also have lots of school work to catch up with.'_

_'I guess that you could call that a wise choice, Anne.' Her father, Karl, said. He had messy dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a red and black shirt and blue pants. He looked at his daughter in amusement, while driving the car. 'You really should slept in the place, like we did in the plane.'_

_'I can't sleep in moving vehicles. You know that.' Anne said in annoyance._

_'You sound just like my brother.' Marie told her. 'Franz would com...' She quickly stopped at the sight of Lilli looking down sadly. 'I'm sorry, Lilli.'_

_Lilli looked up at her aunt and smiles at her weakly. She jotted down on her washboard._

**_It's fine, Aunt Marie._**

_'Alright.' Marie said uncomfortably._

_'Alright. Here we are.' Karl announced, as he parks the car,then looks at Lilli with a smile. 'Lilli, this will your home from now on.'_

_Lilli looked up at her new home._

_'I'll lead to your room, Lilli.' Anne said as she leads Lilli. 'Remember when you visited us in America one time?'_

_Lilli nodded._

_'The room that you're staying in is the place that you'll be sleeping in.' Anne explained to her._

_After everything's settled in her new room._

_Lilli looked outside, she saw a young man around Anne's age holding up a bike and walking his down the driveway._

_He paused, then turned. He noticed her! He waved to her, but Lilli felt top uncomfortable to look at him._

_'Lilli, we'll be going out and filling in your descriptions.' Karl told her._

_She nodded her head._

_..._

_Lilli sat on the couch reading a book. She notices some movement from outside of the window. When right over to the front door to see someone standing outside. It was the boy that she saw earlier. He didn't seem to notice that she's there._

_Without even thinking, Lilli opens the door for him. They both froze and look at each other._

_'Hello, miss.' He recovered from gazing at her, then asked her some questions. 'What's your name? Are you a guest of the Zwingli house? Where's Anne?'_

_She couldn't stop staring at him._

_'What are you doing here, Kiku?'_

_They both jumped and turned to see Anne standing there. She looked annoyed, obviously._

_'Anne, I wanted to give you these.' Kiku say, as he came in and her the papers. 'This is the work that you've missed. I'm sorry for being a bother.'_

_'Thanks.' Anne said as she took the papers._

_'Who's this?' Kiku asked as he looks at Lilli with a smile, making her blush._

_'This is Lilli, my cousin from Germany.' Anne said as a she looked at Lilli softly. 'She'll be living with us from now on.'_

_'Why?' Kiku asked in interested._

_'Her parents passed away in a car accident a while ago. That's why we're gone for so long.' Anne explained to Kiku._

_Kiku narrowed his eyes slightly at her. Why does it feel like that she's lying?_

_Kiku felt a gentle tab on his shoulder. He turns to see Lilli holding up her washboard._

**_Hello, Kiku. I'm Lilli and I'm 15 years old. I can't speak, because I'm still suffering from shock, after seeing my parents die. It's nice to meet you._**

_'It's nice to meet you too, Lilli.' Kiku said as he held his hand out shake her hand._

_Lilli shook back._

_Then Anne cleared her throat. 'I think you've been here long enough.' As she gestures to the door._

_Lilli felt slightly upset as she watched Kiku leave._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'I almost felt that I have never met him again.' Erika says herself. She looked outside, it was really cloudy outside. It's definitely going to storm out. 'The weather man yesterday did that say that there will be a thunder storm.'

**Ding dong!**

Erika walks to the door and opens it.

She smiles. 'Emma! Erzsébet! It's so good to see you two.'

'It's great to see you along Sora, whom is still inside of you.' Erzsébet grins at Erika. Erzsébet Héderváy, Erika's best friend. She had long curly ash brown hair that her back and forest green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees.

'I'm surprised that you're able to carry the kid.' Emma comments on Erika as she stares at her abdomen. Emma Von Peeters, another best friend of Erika's. She had curly dirty blonde hair that reached her shoulders and emerald eyes. She was wearing a black and white stripped suit. 'You're small body manage to carry your child.'

'Thanks, I'm excited when Sora is ready to come into this world.' Erika says with a smile on her face. She rubs her abdomen affectionately. 'I'll holding my first child and free to do house chores. Why won't you two come in?'

'Yes, please!' Erzsébet chirps cheerfully as she came in.

...

Kiku sighs as he finally had a brake from work.

'Man, this the most boring idea ever.'

'I agree with you, Alfred.' Kiku agrees with his fellow co worker and best friend since high school.

'I thought that we going to work translating video games into English, but I was wrong.' He complains.

'I know, Alfred.' Kiku says. 'I'm pretty sure that they'll promote us sooner or later.'

'I agree, at least we're being paid a good amount of money.'

'How's Lin doing?' Kiku decides to change the subject.

'Lin? She's fine. Nathan is energetic as usually. We've finally came up with a first and middle name for our daughter.' Alfred says, but he seemed really sad.

'Why so sad?' Kiku asks in a concern tone in his voice.

'We've thought of Claire as her first name, while I gave... Amelia... as her middle name.' Alfred says then there was silence.

'Oh...' Kiku replies in a sad tone.

'Amelia and I promised that if we ever had children... We'll give our kids middle names after each other. We thought of including Keith and Matthew, as well.' Alfred says as he smiles at that memory.

'I'm sorry, Alfred.' Kiku says in a sad tone.

'Dude, you're 30 years old, yet you still apologize for things you didn't do.' Alfred points out. 'There's no for apologies from you.'

'So- Thanks, Alfred.'

'How's Lilli bear doing?' Alfred asks Kiku.

'Erika?' Kiku asks, then a smiles slightly. 'She's fine. Sora's bond to come out any time soon.'

'I that she won't scream and squeeze the life force out of your hand like, Lin did with me while giving birth to Nathan.' Alfred says remembering that biggest painful moment in his life.

Kiku chuckles at that. 'I hope that Erika won't act like that either.'

Alfred laughs along with Kiku. He remembers that day when he first met Erika, but she was Lillian Zwingli at the time. He remembered saying something really rude to her without meaning too.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_It was the day after Kiku met Lilli. They were in their first class period. _

_'Hey, Anne.' Amelia yelled out._

_Anne looked up to see Amelia and Alfred approaching her._

_'What do you want?' Anne asked in slight annoyance. Anne returned to school the day after she got home from Germany._

_'We were wondering if you would like. We could help you out with all of the missed school work.' Alfred told her with a smile._

_'We want all of our fellow seniors to all graduate together.' Amelia said happily._

_Though, the Jones twins maybe loud, hot headed and a bit rude, but they are also the best students and wouldn't let anyone be unhappy._

_Anne looked at them, then sighs. 'Alright, I guess that I get some help with my English project.'_

_'YAY! Team work!' They cheered unison._

_'Though, we could do it at your house or Kiku's house.' Amelia said with a grin._

_'Kiku's house?' Anne asked in a slightly dumbfounded voice._

_'Yeah... Apparently, tonight Mom and Aunt Clara are having a adult only meeting in our house. So Amelia, Keith, Matthew and I can't be in the house.' Alfred explained to her._

_'Oh.' Anne replied as a response. 'Then you can study at my house. I can't work with distractions and noise.'_

_'Good!' Amelia said cheerfully._

_They quickly dashed to their desks. As the bell rung._

_'Matthew.' Alfred quickly whispered to his cousin. 'If you need us, we'll be in the Zwingli house. Next door to Kiku's house.'_

_'Eh?' Matthew asked with a questioning look on his face._

_'Shhh!' Carlos shush him harshly._

_'Sorry, Carlos buddy.' Alfred whispered to his 'buddy'._

_Amelia sends a note to Alfred. He reads it._

_He's not our 'buddy'. He doesn't even like us._

_Alfred frowned as he wrote back._

_Of course he does. We're Matthew's cousins. Anyone that's a friend of the family is a friend to us._

_He gave it to her. She reads it, but doesn't reply._

_..._

_English class was finally over._

_'How about tomorrow, we'll go find the right suit for you, Alfred.' Lin told him with a smile. 'That's when my day is more free.'_

_'Okay, sure!' Alfred said with a smile._

_'We'll find the right suit for you.' She said with a determined look on her face._

_'Sounds great!' Alfred grinned at her._

_'See you, tomorrow!' Lin waved at him, then left._

_'Bye.' He said, then turned to Kiku and Matthew. 'I'll ask her tomorrow.'_

_'I'll wish tons of luck, Alfred.' Kiku told him._

_'Thanks.'_

_..._

_Matthew, Alfred, Amelia and Kiku rode their bikes to Kiku's house._

_'Keith will coming through the school bus with Yuki.' Kiku told them as they made it to his house._

_'Okay.' They said._

_'We'll be at the Zwingli house to help Anne out with her work.' Alfred told them._

_'Okay, good luck.' Kiku told them._

_'Let's go!' Amelia said as she sprinted out._

_They made their way to the Zwingli house and knocked at the door. It opens to show a beautiful woman._

_'Hello, are you Anne's mother?' Amelia asked politely._

_'Why, yes. The school called me and told me that you were coming.' Marie said with a warm smile. 'Anne's currently doing a quick error. She'll be here soon. Why won't you guys make yourselves at home.'_

_'Thanks.' Alfred said with a smile they came in, then so whispered to Amelia lowly. 'She's more nicer then, Anne is.'_

_Punch!_

_'Ow!' He yelped in pain as he rubs his arm._

_'Don't be rude.' His sister growled harshly as she glares at him._

_'This is our living room.' Marie showed them._

_'It's lovely.' Amelia said as she looked around._

_Lilli came in. She was wearing the same scarf as yesterday._

_'Oh. I forgot to introduce you to someone.' Marie said as she motions to Lilli. 'This is my niece, Lilli. She lost her parents a while ago in a car accident. She can't speak.'_

_She smiles as she holds up the washboard._

_Hi! I'm Lilli Zwingli and I'm from Germany. I'm fifteen years old. It's nice to meet you._

_'Aw! Hi, Lilli.' Amelia said with a smile. 'I'm Amelia Jones and this is my twin brother, Alfred Jones.'_

_Lilli smiles at them._

_'Dude, why you wearing a scarf in a house?' Alfred asked Lilli in curiosity. 'It's not that cold.'_

_Lilli looked slightly uncomfortable._

_'She just loves wearing her scarf.' Marie said with a smile. 'It's from her parents and she refuses to take it off.'_

_'I hope that she doesn't embarrassed when people look at her strangely while wearing that in warm weather.' Alfred said bluntly._

_Lilli blushed in embarrassment._

_Suddenly, Alfred finds himself being. 'WOAH!'_

_'That's it.' Anne growled as she dragged him. 'I've thought that I could trust you in our house, but the second I arrive here. You're being rude to my cousin. Get out!' As she pushed Alfred out of the door._

_'What about studying with you?' Alfred asked in a confused tone._

_'Amelia, will you not rudely comment on my family?' Anne asked his twin._

_'No...' She stood there awkwardly._

_'Good.' Then Anne slammed the door on him._

_'Geez! What's her problem?' Alfred asked in confusion._

_He soon heads to Kiku's where he sees Emi parking her car._

_'Alfred?' She asked. 'Why are you on the Zwingli's lawn?'_

_'Amelia and I were going to do something nice for Anne and help her out with her late work. However, I just say one little comment on her cousin's scarf and I get kicked out.' He explained to her._

_'Maybe's because that she's over protective on her cousin.' She told him._

_'Yeah... I'm just going to head in and play video games with Kiku.' Alfred said as he head in._

_Kiku was surprised to see Alferd back. 'I thought that you were-'_

_'I say one comment on her cousin and she kicks me out.' Alfred said in annoyance._

_'What did you say to annoy her?' Matthew asked. 'Where's Amelia?'_

_'She's allowed to stay, because she 'behaves more better then then I do'.' Alfred said on annoyance._

_'Oh.' Matthew said._

_'So you've met Lilli?' Kiku asked him._

_'Yes. Did you?'_

_'Yes.' He said. 'I've met her yesterday when I delivered Anne's late school work.' Kiku said._

_The guys continue to talk. Then the front door opened._

_'We're home.' Yuki called out._

_'I'm tired.' Complained another voice._

_'Hey! Keith! We're in the living room.' Alfred called out._

_Yuki and a boy around the age of nine came in. He had messy jet black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt and brown pants. He was Keith Jones, the youngest member of the Jones family._

_'Where's sis?' Keith asked in curiosity. He loved Amelia among his two older siblings._

_'She's in the house next door.' Matthew told him. 'She's helping our neighbor whom goes to the same school as we do.'_

_'Oh...' Keith and Yuki went over to do homework._

_..._

_Pretty soon a two hours later, Amelia returned._

_'I'm glad that's all done.' She sighed._

_'How was it?' Kiku asked her._

_'It was good.' Amelia looked at Alfred. 'Anne also wanted to apologize to you for her rude out break.'_

_'Oh...' Alfred said as thought for a minute, then walked out._

_'Alfred! Where are you going?' Matthew asked as he caught up with his cousin with Kiku coming right behind them._

_He didn't answer and continued his way to Zwingli house. He then knocks at the door. Lilli opened the door._

_'Lilli... I'm sorry for rudely commenting on your scarf.' Alfred told her while Kiku and Matthew listed closely. 'I'm a little blunt at times that... I don't realize that it can offend someone. Will you please forgive me?'_

_Suddenly, Lilli hugged Alfred tightly._

_He was shocked at first, but soon hugged back. 'I just that's your way of apologizing.' He looks up to see Marie smiling at them and Anne giving a small smile. Though it quickly fades away._

_Lilli looked at Anne._

_'Alright, I'm sorry Alfred. I didn't mean to do that.' She apologized. 'I'm just protective on my cousin.'_

_'It's fine.' Alfred told her. 'I've used to be like that with my cousin Matthew.'_

_'It's true.' Amelia said._

_'WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?' Alfred yelled in shock._

_'Alright, now that everything is settled.' Marie said as she clapped her hands. 'It's now time for dinner.'_

_'Okay.' Anne said calmly. 'Bye guys.' She heads in._

_Lilli looked back at them and smiled at them, then waved._

_..._

_'Aww. Alfred that's so sweet of you.' Coos a woman. She had think short jet black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing red and black pants. She was Amy Elizabeth Jones, mother of Alfred, Amelia and Keith Jones. She's bubbly, cheerful and outgoing. She's the type of mom that wanted to fit in with the kids._

_'I love how you're maturing.' Another woman said. She had long wavy light brown hair that reached her mid back and green eyes. She was Clara Williams, the mother of Matthew Williams. She's the sister of Amy's late husband, George Aaron Jones. She's much more serious and stricter, then Amy is._

_Nine years ago, George Aaron Jones was killed in a shooting. It was a few weeks after Keith was born. At the time Clara was living in Canada and recently divorced with from her cheating husband, successfully taking Matthew with her. When she found out about her brother's she drove down there. After, George's funeral. The two mothers got together in a bar. They somehow made a agreement in moving in together. So for the rest of the kid's years, they grew up being raised by two sister in laws._

_'Pretty soon. You three will be graduating.' Amy said happily._

_'I'm hoping to get into a college where I can work with video games.' Alfred said happily._

_'I'm hoping to become a astronomer.' Amelia said with her blue eyes shining brightly._

_'I'm aiming to become a animal trainer.' Matthew said with a smile. _

_'We'll support you two all the way.' Amy said happily._

_Flashback mode now off!_

_'Amelia never got to make her dream...' _Alfred thought sadly.

'It's time to get back to work.' Their boss calls out.

'Okay!' Alfred says. 'Back to boring paper work.'

Kiku sighs. _'I wonder how Erika's doing.'_

...

'When this guy came up and started hitting on me.' Emma explains her story to Erika. 'He thought that he could hit on me. I told him that I'm taken and he continued to ask me.'

Erzsébet soon filled in for her. 'Then come in that...' She pauses and looks down at Erika's abdomen. 'Idiot.'

'Nice cover.' Emma says as Erika giggles at Erzsébet's cover up for her language.

'Thanks.' She says, then continues 'Hitting on Emma. Came up to him and asked him why he's hitting on my girl.'

'He's reaction was so priceless.' Emma giggles at the memory.

'To prove it. I took her and kissed her, like this.' Erzsébet pulls Emma by her chin and kisses her on the lips, then quickly pulled pulled away.

'His reaction was more priceless. He started yelling out. 'Why are all the attractive girl are always taken, lesbian or fictional?' Then ran out.' Emma says with a big grin on her face.

Erika giggles at that.

'Does Kiku ever get jealous?' Emma asks Erika.

'No, all the time. He only gets a little protective and possessive when a man is persistently hitting on me and I can't shake him.' Erika tells them.

'How many times does that happen?' Erzsébet asks her.

'I think abo-' Erika was quickly cut by a contraction and the sound of water dipping was heard.

The two women sprung into action.

Erika looks at them with a pained look her face. 'Guys, it's time.' The chair below her was soaked.

'Shit.' Erzsébet cruses under her breath.

'Language, Erzsébet.' Erika scolds her friend as she felt another contraction.

'Erzsébet! Start the car! We're going to take Erika to the hospital!' Emma told her.

'Right away!' Erzsébet replies as she dashes out of the door.

'I'm going to call, Kiku.' Emma says as she took of her phone.

Erika was in a mixture of joy and pain. She smiles happily. _'It's time!'_

* * *

**That's it for chapter 2 of Faded Scars!**

**What do you think? **

**We get to meet Anne in a flashback.**

**Alfred and Kiku are work buddies. **

**Alfred's happily married to Lin. They have a kid and new one coming around the corner. **

**Something bad has happened to Amelia.**

**We also now know that Erika's ready for her birth.**

**Please and review. **


	3. Permanent Scars and New Lights

**Hello guys! Welcome to the 3rd chapter of Faded Scars.**

**Astrid is Fem Sweden (cause she needs more love and her design is beautiful)**

**Josepha Lia Vogel is Erika's mother**

**Johaan Edward Vogel is Male Liechtenstein and Erika's younger twin brother**

**Trigger warning: Mentioned of a graphic character deaths. **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Pokemon nor Gameboy Advance. **

* * *

Kiku sighs as he looks at the clock. It's was 2:39 pm.

He continued to scribble down notes.

**Ding ding!**

Kiku blushes in embarrassment as everyone in the office looks at him.

'Sorry.' He apologies, then checks his message. 'WHAT? The baby's coming?'

Everyone once a again looked at him knowing his situation.

'I'm sorry boss, but I have to let leave now.' Kiku says as he leaves in rush.

'Good luck, Kiku!' Alfred calls out.

'First time fathers.' His boss mutters under his breath.

...

Meanwhile with the triple E trio. They were almost made it into the inner city.

'Take deep breaths, Erika.' Emma reassures her.

'Hang in there Erika!' tells her friend, as she drove her car.

Erika's teeth were chattering violently. 'P-please h-h-huur-ry uppp.' She tries taking deep breaths. She looked like that she was about to throw up.

Suddenly rambling was heard.

'Great now it's storming out.' Emma complains loudly. 'Can this get any worse?'

The car stopped moving.

'God damnit!' Erzsébet says out loud. 'I've forgotten about filling the car with gas.'

'Erzsé!' Emma glares at her lover.

'Just be getting glad that I managed to near the side of the streets, instead of being in the middle of the streets.' Erzsébet says in defense.

They were currently parked near a empty street corner. There was a small book store near by. Cars were passing them swiftly and people outside rushing for cover from the weather.

'I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!' Erika yells out in frustration, then suddenly threw up.

'Hey! That's my car!' Erzsébet says in annoyance.

It soon began to rain, while the sound of rumbling thunder was heard.

**Tab tab tab!**

Erzsébet and Emma look up see a small man. He had short wheat blond hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a light blue shirt and brown pants. He looked rather annoyed.

Erzsébet let's down the window.

'I'm supposed to be enjoying my day off with my wife, but I can't help be but bugged by seeing seeing a car being parked about five feet away from a fire hydrant.' As he points out of to the small fire hydrant, as he continues. 'I'm honestly surprised to see you, Erzsébet Héderváy, of all people that should know better then that.'

'Shut up, Timo!' Erzsébet says in annoyance.

Timo Väinämöinen is Erzsébet's parther in the police force. They are cops that monitor the the streets.

'GUYS IT'S COMING!' Erika yells out loud at the same as thunder boom in the sky.

'Erika?' Timo asks in shock.

'She's about to give birth!' Emma says as she panics a little.

'She's about to give birth?' A new voice asks.

They looked to see a beautiful young woman. She had long elegant blonde hair that reached her mid back and beautiful sea blue eyes with glasses framing her face. She was wearing a dark blue blouse and a long dark skirt. She was currently holding a dark green umbrella and had a concern look on her face.

'Astrid, what do we do?' Timo asks as he panics slightly.

'Bring the woman into the bookstore.' Astrid tells them calmly. 'This is the worst place to give birth in weather like this.'

...

Kiku ran outside and into his car.

It was currently raining outside as he heard thunder roaring in the sky.

Remember that one day where his mother and Yuki on a field trip. He was home alone during a huge thunder storm. There was was rain, thunder and lighting. There was a black out as well, but he also got to interact with Lilli with a second time.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Kiku sighed as he sat there in his home. He listens to the rumbling of thunder outside as the rain drops hit the roof hard. Pochi sat on his lap fearfully hoping for the storm to go away._

**_Ding dong! _**

_'Who would be out here at a time like this?' Kiku asked himself as he traveled his way to the front door and opened. He was really surprised to see who is. 'Lilli?'_

_Lilli stood there with his cat, Tama, in her arms. She had a umbrella in tucked under her arms. She handed his shaking cat into his arms. _

_'Thanks, Lilli...' Kiku said to her._

_She smiled at him making him smile back. She then heads back to the Zwingli house. Her scarf flying along with the wind._

_'She doesn't seem afraid of the lighting.' Kiku commented._

_..._

_It's getting pretty darker out._

_Kiku reads a book while Pochi and Tama sat closely to him. Shaking fearfully._

_If he remembers correctly. The place that Emi and Yuki only has a small amount of rain. While where he is it's a bit disastrous. The wind has calmed down a bit, though the lighting and rain are still at it._

_Suddenly, the power went out. Kiku was startled by that as he finds himself along with Pochi and Tama in the dark._

_'I never thought this would happen.' Kiku said to himself in the dark. 'I don't even have flashlight with me... wait I have my Gameboy Advance.' Kiku said as he felt his way through the dark and felt a small square box. He feels a button then pressed it. A small light went on. It didn't completely lite up the room, but it did help Kiku see a bit better as he hears Pokemon Sapphire opening play._

_**Ding dong!**  
_

_Kiku jumps slightly at the sound of the door bell ringing. He quickly heads to the door to see a flash through the door. He approached door and was shocked to see Lilli there again. He opens the door and let's her in. She had a flashlight, her washboard and her umbrella with her._

_'What are you doing here, Lilli?' Kiku asked her._

_She shined her flashlight on her washboard._

**_"Are you home alone, too?"_**

_'Yes.' Kiku answered. 'I suppose that you're home alone, too.'_

**_"Yes, Anne's out somewhere. Aunt Marie and Uncle Karl are at work." _**_She wrote._

_'Oh.' Kiku said. 'My little brother Yuki and my mom are out on a field trip of the state somewhere.' Kiku tells her._

_She jotted down. **'Did you call them through your cell phone to tell them that the power's out?'**_

_'My cell phone broke after I accidentally dropped it into a puddle.' Kiku said awkwardly._

**_"Oh, I've texted Uncle Karl about the power out and he told me to go your place."_**

_'Okay. I could use the company.'_

_Kiku with the help of Lilli's flashlight managed to find a battery lantern. They took a seat in the kitchen._

_'Are you ever going to go to school?' Kiku asked her._

_She wrote down. **"No. I'm going to be homed schooled here. My aunt and uncle don't feel like that I would be comfortable with me being in a large crowd."**_

_'Oh.' Kiku said, then tried to think of something that they could talk about._

_Lilli wrote down. **'I'm from Liechtenstein.'**_

_'Huh? L- Li- Lie- ch- ten- stain.' Kiku tried to sound it out. 'Liechtenstein? What's that?'_

**_"It's a small country located in between Switzerland and Austria. It's hardly noticed by others. It's one of the richest countries in the world and very organized." _**_Lilli wrote down her explanation__._

_'Oh.' Kiku said in response. 'Maybe I can look up about when the power comes back on.'_

**_"It's usually mixed up for the artist Roy Lichtenstein whom has nothing to do with my country. Also, don't fall for the historical misconception of the Liechtenstein army returning back with a Italian friend. It was actually a Austrian soldier." _**_Lilli wrote._

_'Okay, then.' Kiku replied, the pauses. 'I thought that you said that you were from Germany.'_

**_"I was in Germany at the time when my parents died. We were vacationing peace, until the accident happened." _**_Lilli explained herself quickly on the dashboard quickly._

_'Oh. Now I slightly understand.' Kiku said not wanting to go any further. 'Is there any holidays that your country celebrates?'_

**_"We celebrate commonly known holidays like Christmas, New Years and Easter. The holidays that we've celebrate are religious holidays." _**_Lilli wrote down as she smiled._

_'Really? That's nice.' Kiku said._

_Kiku and Lilli continued to talk to each other, until, the power came back on and Anne arrived to take Erika back._

_'I'm happy that you've had a good time.' Anne said to her cousin, then looks up at Kiku. 'Thanks, for watching over her.'_

_'Your welcome.' Kiku said with a smile on his face._

_Flashback mode now off!_

Kiku finds himself snapping of his thought as he he felt his phone vibrate.

He was in the middle of a stop light. He quickly checks it. 'What? Go to a bookstore?' The light turns green. He continues his way.

'Why do I feel like that this isn't going to back a ordinary birth?' Kiku asks his sanity.

As he makes his way down to the said book store. He sees Erzsébet's car. Does she notices that she parked near a fire hydrant? He parks his car somewhere else. He got of his car and his way there.

Suddenly, he felt something hit his head.

'Is that?' As he holds a icy crystal that melted in his hand. Then it started to hail outside. 'SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!' He yells as he bolted his way into the store.

'You made it time, Kiku.' Erzsébet tells him.

'SHE'S GOING INTO LABOR IN A BOOK STORE?' Kiku yells on the top of his lungs.

'My car broke down and Erika couldn't hold it.' Erzsébet tells him awkwardly.

'KIKU GET THE HAIL OVER HERE!' Erika yells on the top of her lungs.

'Your wife is calling.' Emma tells him.

'Right away!' Kiku says as he ran to Erika's side.

Erzsébet and Emma just sat back calmly as they hear Erika scream in a pain.

'It's amazing to see little Lilli finally sprout out.' Emma comments.

'I've remembered that day when we called in about her that incident...'

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Erzsébet and Emma were living in Germany about 11 years ago._

_'I'm hoping to move to America someday.' Erzsébet said to her best friend._

_'What? To reunite with your ex boyfriend?' Emma asked her as she looks her best friend as she was reading the new paper._

_'No!' Erzsébet said in annoyance. 'I'm hoping for some place more peaceful.'_

_'Pfft! Good luck with that.' Emma said to her. 'I'm hoping to build my own chocolate shop one day.'_

_'That sounds like fun.' Erzsébet told her._

_'Hey!' Emma's widen in horror. '__Look, the 'Silent Slicer' has stroke again! This time it's in here in Germany!'_

_The Silent Slicer is a famous European serial killer. They have been killing many people for the past two years and has never been caught, since. They've killed about 20 people. They've been in Italy, France, Spain and now Germany. They are known for cutting their victims up and letting them bleed to death. They are usually found in abandoned places. There was one time a surviving victim managed to survive and got tried to get. She couldn't see his face, but she did witnessed her best friend being killed. Later on she committed suicide before she could get into full detail._

_'Who is it this time?' Erzsébet asked in interest._

_'It's a family this time.' Emma said as she reads the paper. 'They go by the of Vogel.'_

_'VOGEL?' Erzsébet yelled in shock, then snatched from the paper Emma._

_'What the?' Emma asked in annoyance._

_'I know them! They are related to Roderich and even though I broke up with him. I'm still close to them.' Erzsébet said quickly._

_'So you know them?' Emma asked in interest and worry._

_'Yes!' Erzsébet said as she left._

_'HEY WAIT UP!' Emma yelled as she catches up behind her friend._

_..._

_Erzsébet and Emma went to the place where the Vogels were murdered._

_'Miss, I'm sorry, but you can't get pass here.' The cop told her._

_'I'm Erzsébet Héderváy. I know these people.' Erzsébet said._

_'I'm sorry, mam, but you can't get pass.' The cop said in annoyance._

_'What's going on here?' A another man asked._

_'This woman claims that she knows the victims.' He said._

_'Their bodies are already are taken to autopsy.' A man told her._

_Erzsébet walked off in frustration. _

_'Now what?' Emma asked her friend._

_'I heard that the site was horrifying.' A policewoman said to her friend._

_'I know. The two hikers that found them were disturbed.__ It's disturbing to stumble a the wife having her face brutal stabbed that we couldn't identify her. The husband had his arms and tongue remove and seemed to be forced to watch his die in front of him. The son was sick. He had his eyes stabbed out, his teeth removed, his fingers broken and his stomach cutted open.' He explained._

_'I heard that the daughter has currently been taken to a private hospital and told the media that she died. I'm impressed that the girl survived. She had a pretty deep stab wound on her thigh, cigarette burns on her arms and cut across her throat. Also, for some reason, assaulter cut one of her braids off.'__ The woman said. 'She was lucky that it didn't hit anything vital.'_

_'Where is she?' Erzsébet asked asked them._

_'Erika Lillian Vogel?' She asked them._

_'You know her?' He asked._

_'Tell me which hospital.' Erzsébet demanded. _

_..._

_Erzsébet soon found out that Josepha, Franz and Johaan were all dead. Erika was the only survival. Half of her hair cut off. She sat in a hospital bed with a bandage around her neck, a stitch on her leg and multiple burn marks on her arms. Those wounds would turn into scares that would one day heal up, but that scar that will heal her is seeing her family being murdered._

_The Zwinglis were contacted and she was given to them. From that day, Erika Lillian Vogel, was dead along with her family. Lillian Zwingli was born._

_Flashback mode now off!_

Erzsébet thought to herself. _'Erika was the weaker twin.'_

As a baby's cry was heard within bookstore.

'It's a boy!' Astrid says as she wraps one of her jackets around the brand new being. She looks at Kiku. 'I'm impressed that you've didn't fainted. Most men would faint by now.'

'Thanks.' Kiku says with a smile.

'The ambulance has arrived.' Timo says as he came in. The weather has calmed down.

...

'Kiku.' Erika was resting in a hospital bed. She was taken to hospital to remove the placenta. Which was another agonizing thing that Erika has went through. Their son was currently going through some tests.

'Yes, Erika?' He asks as he can see that she's beyond tired.

'I was thinking... I've really like the name Kenny. I've always wanted to name my son Kenny when I was little.' She says like that she obviously wanted something.

'Kenny?' Kiku pauses as he thought. 'I guess that's not a bad name... We'll take it.'

'Kenny it is.' Erika smiles happily as Kiku agreed.

The door opens and the nurse came in with Kenny.

'I'm surprised that you manage to give birth to this healthy boy. He's a really big baby.' She says as she hands them their son. 'What he's name?'

'Kenny Honda.' Kiku answers to her.

'Well, congratulations you've earned a new family member.' She says as she hands them their son.

'It looks like that we've got a new future in our hands.' Erika says with a hopeful smile on her face.

From this day on Kiku and Erika will start something new together.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 3!**

**What do you think?**

**This isn't over yet. **

**There's more.**

**We're not going to leave the deaths of Franz, Johaan and Josepha as a mystery. **

**During labor women usually throw up and their teeth chatter.**

**I've also heard that during bad weather pregnant mothers go into labor.**

**Plus, we're introduced to Kenny Honda.**

**Please read and review!**


	4. The best night ever or is it?

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 4 of Faded Scars!**

**Thanks for those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites.**

**Michael Roberson is 2P America**

**Trigger warning: Character death are going happen in a flashback.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Pokemon.**

* * *

'CONGRATULATIONS!'

Erika and Kiku were in for a real surprise after seeing all of their friends and family get here. The day after Kenny was born.

Bianca, Monika, Anne, Alfred, Lin, their son Nathan, heck even Emi, Shu and Yuki were here.

'Is it true that you've gave birth in bookstore.' Bianca asks as she bounces to the little family and looks at Kenny.

'Yes, I've no choice.' Erika explains to them as she clutches a sleeping Kenny into her arms.

'Aww! What's his name?' Carlos asks them.

'Kenny. Kenny Honda.' Kiku answers.

'I thought that you were going to name him Sora.' Yuki says as he looks at his nephew.

'We've changed our minds.' Erika says happily.

'Oh.' Emma says awkwardly.

'May I please hold my grandson?' Emi asks them, smiling at her first grandchild.

'Why sure.'

Everyone has settled in.

Kenny was put into his room so he can sleep.

Erika talks to a 8 mouth pregnant Lin and their 5 year old son, Nathan.

'How's everything Nathan and your daughter?' Erika asks her.

'Good.' Lin says with a smile as she rubs her belly. 'Nathan assumes that he's having a baby brother.'

Nathan Samuel Jones, the first born son of Lin and Alfred Jones. He had his mother's features and his father's hair curl. He's a energetic and bubbly little boy. He loves playing baseball and learning about science at a young age. Nathan was currently taking a nap in the couch.

'I hope that he'll accept his baby sister.' Erika says.

'He will. I can see him playing as the protective big brother that loves teasing his little sister.' Lin says as she giggles.

'I've hope that my belly will disappear.' Erika says as she looks down at her stomach which still looked like that she's still pregnant, but more squishy.

'That will disappear in a few days tops.' Lin tells her. 'It will help more when you exercise. Breast feeding won't do much help.'

'I'm still suffering from some cramps, too.' Erika says as her face shows a bit pain. 'I'm not sure if I'll last six weeks like this.'

'That's why I'm glad that not married.' Anne says as she, Monika and Bianca joins the conversation.

'I'm not surprised.' Monika says. 'Bianca and I refuse to use a sperm donor. We're looking forward to adopting the right child.'

'Yes! We're planning on getting both a older boy and girl.' Bianca says happily. 'No one pays attention to them.'

Anne has never once married anyone nor interested into any kind of romance. Though her parents urge her, but she refuses to. Right now she's enjoying her job as a airport security. She checks other people's bags and sees if they're safe.

Monika and Bianca are a married lesbian couple. They are apart of a LBGTQQ community that wants to live with het and cis people peacefully in this neighborhood. Which is pretty successful.

Anyways, Monika works as a cleaner in a hotel within the l small city. Bianca works as a chef in restaurant. They're hoping to adopt older child that's in their preteens or teens, because everyone else usually goes for the younger kids.

'That will be a lot of fun.' Lin says. 'The kids can can get the family that they wanted, before reaching adult hood.'

'I tolerate teens more then children.' Monika says calmly.

'Does that mean you hate me, Aunt Monika?'

They look down at Nathan whom just woke up. Looking like that he was about to cry.

'No, Nathan.' Monika tells him. 'You're a exception.'

'Exception...is that a good word, Mommy?' Nathan asks Lin.

'Yes.' She replies with a smile on her face.

'YAY!' He cheers as he hugs Monika.

'Nathan just refuses to be hated by anyone.' Lin tells Bianca.

'He'll face the facts that it could true when he's older.' Bianca says. 'Just like I did after discovering my older sister hates me.'

'Poor Bianca.' Erika says sadly.

...

Kiku was talking to Alfred, Emi, Yuki and Shu.

'Yuki, Shu. I thought that you guys were going back to Japan.' Kiku says as he looks at them.

'We were, but we've got countless delays on our flight do to the weather storm. That we've ended up staying here for a few days.' Shu explains himself awkwardly. 'Tonight, we'll be officially leaving.'

'They've been staying in my place since then.' Emi tells them.

'I'm hoping that our plane won't crash.' Yuki says fearfully.

'You guys will be fine.' Alfred tells them. 'Tonight's weather will be perfect for flights.'

'That more stressful, then going through nine mouths of caring for a pregnant Erika.' Kiku says as he sighs. 'But, also more reliving that it's over.'

'Nothing's over now.' Alfred tells Kiku. 'That's just the beginning.'

'I know.' Kiku says. 'But, it's nice to see my son outside in the world.'

'I've felt the same way for my son, but I've fainted the second I saw him pop out.' Alfred says he paled, then tells Kiku. 'Kudos to you for not fainting.'

'Thanks, Alfred.' Kiku says with a awkward smile.

'Will you faint on sight on your second child, Alfred?' Yuki asks him.

'No, I'll not faint in front of my little girl.' Alfred says stubbornly.

'If Amelia were here. She would...' Kiku pauses as he realizes he has said. 'Sorry, Alfred.'

'It's fine... she would totally smart mouth me.' Alfred says sadly.

'What exactly happened to this Amelia person?' She asks in curiosity.

'Amelia's Alfred's late twin sister.' Emi explains to him.

Kiku, Alfred, Anne, Lin and Erika remembered that mostly unforgettable day ever.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_It was a day before the prom._

_It was a peaceful morning. Amelia was in the hallway with Chein._

_'So you like to become a scientist and study in Vietnam?' Amelia asked Chein interest._

_'Yes.' Chein said with a smile. 'There's so much mystery in there. I also loved about mythical creatures of Vietnam. Like legends of the nine tailed fox or the demon fish.'_

_'Asian myths are interesting.' She said happily. 'In America we've got many different kinds of myths. Bigfoot, moth man, goat man, Jersey devil...'_

_'Let's not forget about the Thunder bird.' He pointed out._

_'I only think of Zapdos when I hear that.' Amelia said as she grinned._

_'Whenever I nine tailed fox. I think of Ninetails and Vulpix.' He said with a smile._

_'It can picture you with a Vulpix and Ninetails.' She said thinking of the image in her head._

_'You would be a worthy person to tame Zapdos.' Chein said with a smirk. 'That would make me give you tons of respect.'_

_'Really?' She asked her eyes lite up._

_'YO! AMELIA!'_

_Amelia groaned in annoyance. 'What did you want Gaston?'_

_'It's Michael.' A young man with dark reddish brownish hair, dark brown hair and tan skin came up. He was wearing a black biker's jacket and giving off a bad boy vibe. He was Michael Roberson, the son of the prom runner. He is the most popular boy in the school. He has dated almost every senior girl in the school. Michael has eyeing on Amelia lately._

_'For the last time, Michael. I don't want to go to the prom with you.' Amelia said in annoyance._

_'Every girl wants me.' Michael said._

_'Didn't she said that she didn't want to go with you?' Chein spoke up in annoyance._

_'Back off!' He hissed to Chein._

_'Hey, Michael! Are you trying harass my sister into going to prom with you?' Alfred asked as he and Kiku showed up. Alfred and Michael hate each other for some reason. They don't know why._

_'My dad said that I can choose any girl that I please.' Michael said with a smirk._

_'That doesn't give you the right to force the people to go with you.' Kiku said in a firm tone._

_'Who said that you're the boss of me?' Michael asked._

_'Just leave me alone, Michael.' Amelia said in annoyance. 'I've already planned on asking someone else out.'_

_'You've finally decided to give up your delicate virginity to become someone's slut, Amelia?' Michael asked, but only to be punched in the face by Alfred._

_'DON'T CALL A GIRL THAT!' Alfred yelled in anger, as he holds his hand in pain. Many people came out of their class rooms to see what's going on._

_'ALFRED F JONES!' A man came up. He the same hair and eye color as Michael. He was Ronald Roberson, father of Michael, the gym teacher and the runner prom. Like Michael, Ronald despises Alfred for some reason. 'I've never thought that you get this far to hurt my son.'_

_'He was trying to force my sister to go out with him.' Alfred said in defense. 'He also called her a slut.' The last word he was in pour disgust._

_'I don't blame him. Amelia does know how attract the boys.' Ronald said in disgust._

_'Wait are you blaming this on me?' Amelia asked in shock and anger._

_'Michael can't help himself when women keep their legs open.' Ronald said._

_'What the hell is wrong with you?' Chein growled in anger._

_'Mr. Roberson. I'd like to tell you that Michael has started the whole scene.' Kiku tried to explain to him._

_Alfred, Kiku, Chein and Amelia were banned from the prom, because they were blamed on started a fight and back talking the teacher._

_'We're just tr-' Amelia tried to protest._

_'I don't care!' Ronald said harshly. 'The last thing we need is to have you guys getting into fights during my prom party.'_

_'HEY!' Carlos yelled at him furiously. 'Amelia is far from what you described her and Michael asked for it!' As Matthew nodded in a agreement._

_'Yeah, they wouldn't pull off something like that.' Lin said as she stepped in. 'Plus, Alfred asked me to the prom as well.' She was twice as happy when she walked in seeing Alfred standing up for his sister._

_'That's true!' Bianca said in anger. 'Kiku's too smart for that. Amelia and Alfred too. Chein knows better, too.'_

_'They are the best students here.' Monika pointed out._

_'Yeah, Alfred and Amelia mature people.' Anne said as she finds herself agreeing with it._

_'Amelia, Alfred, Chein and Kiku are loyal students.' Roderich added in, then thought. 'Unlike your son.'_

_'Okay, in that case. You're all banned from the prom for standing up them.' Ronald said._

_'WHAT?' Everyone was a bit shocked._

_'Why... does this feel like a set up?' Kiku thought to himself. _

_'What is going here, Roberson?' Arthur asked as he came in. 'I've thought that you were sent to settle the commotion.'_

_'Alfred punched me.' Michael said as he tried to play innocent._

_..._

_Kiku didn't remember much after that, but he does remember finding himself in the principal's office with Amelia, Chein, Alfred, Michael and Ronald. Michael had a bag of ice on his eye and Alfred had a bag of ice on his hand._

_Sitting the front desk was a man. He had long blonde wavy hair pulled up into a ponytail and calm blue eyes. He was Francis Bonnefoy, the school's principal. He waited patiently for a response. 'Well?'_

_'Michael tried to ask Amelia out repeatedly and believes that he can own her.' Chein spoke up not wanting to wait any longer._

_'Father said that I can ask her out any time I want too.' Michael said in defense._

_'Really?' Francis asked as he raised a brow. 'Do you really want to go to prom with him, Amelia?'_

_'NO!' Amelia yelled in anger. 'Especially after he called me a slut.'_

_'EXCUSE ME?' France asked in shocked as if he was offended by that comment._

_'Yeah, he lead me into punching him.' Alfred said in annoyance. No one gets away with shaming his sister or any of his female friends. _

_'I'll try to teach him to behave better.' Ronald said calmly._

_'I thought that you said that it was all Amelia's fault for attracting Michael.' Kiku acted like that he just remembered, but he really intended to bring it up._

_'He didn't say that!' Michael came to his father's defense. _

_'Yes he did!' Amelia said angrily._

_'I wouldn't blame Amelia for, but I do believe that she did insult Michael.' Ronald said in a calm tone._

_They soon started arguing. Kiku watches as the Jones twins argue with Michael and Ronald, while Chein tried to calm them._

_'That's enough all of you!' Francis spoke up in a firm tone. They all look at him. 'I'm not sure which argument to side on, but I believe that Michael shouldn't go to the prom. Mostly because I love my students like they're my own children and I hate hearing them being shamed on anything. Especially hearing Amelia being called a 'slut'.'_

_'WHAT?' Michael yelled furiously._

_'Mr. Roberson. I believe that if you ever end being here in the office like this again, then there's a chance that I'll fire you.' Francis said as he spoke to Ronald firmly. 'I'm only letting you guy slip, because your hosting prom and you'll ruin it for other students.'_

_'What about us?' Alfred asked._

_'I'm afraid if you guys do go there. You'll end up suffering from bad rumors from other students.' Francis said in calmly. 'So I don't think that it wouldn't be a good idea for you guys to go.'_

_'WHAT?' Amelia and Alfred asked in shock._

_'Also, you two are being sent home early, as well.' Francis added._

_..._

_Kiku sighed. 'Poor Alfred and Amelia.'_

_He and Chein were sent back to class._

_He made his way to English class. 'Amelia and Alfred were sent back home.'_

_Kiku tried to catch up with his English work. Luckily there wasn't much left, since it was was the end of the school year for the seniors. _

_'Kiku, Matthew, Lin and Anne can you please stay here for a minute.' Arthur told them._

_'What is it Mr. Kirkland?' Anne asked in slight annoyance. Knowing that she's not in trouble. _

_'Tomorrow night. Please come to my house.' Arthur told them as he hands them a invitation. 'We: Sophia, Sadik, Abel and I. Host a small prom for those whom were banned from prom for no reason.' _

_'Really?' Kiku asked in shock._

_'Yes, it's free as well. You can wear whatever you want, but don't bring weapons, drugs, alcohol or anything that's dangerous.' Arthur said with a smile on his. 'Alfred and Amelia will be getting some as well.'_

_'Can someone that doesn't go to Dickinson High can come?' Anne asked._

_'As long as they are the ages between 15 and 21.' Arthur told her._

_Kiku stared at his invitation silently._

_..._

_Amelia and Alfred sat in silence. Michael was sent home early as well. They wanted for their mother to pick them up early._

_'This is unbelievable.' Alfred said in annoyance._

_'At least we're not getting detention.' Amelia added._

_'You didn't do anything to wrong.' He told his sister._

_'Hey, kids.' Sofia came up them._

_'Hello, Miss Sofia.' Amelia greeted her _

_'Here, I want to give you guys this.' Sofia handed something out to them. She explained to them. _

_Amy came in. 'Kids...'_

_'We've got to go now.' Alfred said as he and Amelia leave._

_They followed Amy out. They sat in the car in silence, all the home._

_As they came home they see Clara waiting for them. _

_'Aunt Clara?' Alfred asked in slight surprise._

_'I heard that you've know Ronald.' She said to them._

_'Yes.' Alfred said in annoyance. 'He's the gym teacher. At least we didn't have him as our gym teacher.'_

_'Every time whenever we encounter him or his son. A bad vibe hits us.' Amelia explained to her._

_'That's because we've used to know him.' Clara explained to. 'Your father, George and I. I was a junior and George was a senior. Ronald and George were real deadly foes. They competed in everything. Ronald wanted to take me to prom. I refused of course, because I didn't like him. When I finally told him a firm 'no'. He called me a 'worthless hoe'. My brother punched him in the face for that. In the end both of them got in trouble for that.'_

_'So neither of them couldn't go to the prom?' Amelia asked Clara._

_Clara nodded. 'It seems that history is repeating itself.'_

_'You're damn right.' Alfred said as rubs his injured hand in pain._

_'You're not in trouble.' Amy told them._

_'Thank you.' Amelia said with a smile._

_'Our teachers are holding a self made secret prom for us.' Alfred told them. 'Is it okay we go there?'_

_'Is it safe?' Clara asked. _

_'Yes.' Amelia answered._

_'Are there rules for your safety?' Amy asked. _

_'Yes. Our teachers are there to watch over us.' Alfred said. _

_'Matthew's going there, too.' Amelia said cheerfully._

_'Okay, you can go.' Amy told them._

_'YAY!'_

_..._

_The next day, Kiku was checking on some possible college choices._

_'Kiku, are you going to the prom that Mr Kirkland invited you?' Emi asked him. She knows Arthur along with Sofia, Abel and Sadik very well._

_'I'm not really interested mom.' Kiku said as he didn't look up. 'I'm not a big fan of social crowds.'_

_'It's not as big as as you think.' Emi told him._

_'Know, b-' _

_'Lilli's going there, too.' Yuki added as he popped up. 'I saw her as I got off of the bus and wrote on how excited she was to see you there.'_

_Kiku thought about it for a second, then said. 'I don't have anything else to wear.'_

_'I've got the right clothes just for you.' Emi grinned._

_A few minutes later._

_Kiku finds himself in a pale white double breasted suit with a cherry shirt under beneath it, sky blue tie tucked around his neck and pants that matches the colors his suit top. To top everything off he had a pale white top hat with a golden ribbon tied around._

_'Why does this feel like a Halloween costume?' He asked as he turned to his mother._

_'No, it's a magician's uniform.' She said with a awkward smile. 'It's the only fancy thing I find your size.'_

_'Kiku!' Yuki came in. 'Your friends are here to pick you up.'_

_Kiku made his way out. He sees Anne and Lilli standing there waiting for him._

_Anne was wearing a elegant dark red dress that reached her ankles and hugged her upper body. She had her wavy dirty blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail. _

_Lilli was wearing a long sleeved light blue dress that hung over her knees, dark blue pants under beneath and the same scarf as before. She was holding her washboard. **"You ready Kiku?"**_

_'Yes, I am.' Kiku said as he hoped that night will end quickly._

_'Good let's go.' Anne said as she looked rather bored._

_A car honked. It was Alfred, Amelia and Matthew waiting for them. _

_They climbed into the car. Amelia and Alfred were wearing cowboy outfits. Matthew was wearing a red and white suit._

_'I've thought that you weren't going, Anne.' Amelia said to her._

_'I'm only going, because Lilli wanted to go.' Anne said calmly. _

_'Okay, then.'_

_They drove off to Arthur's house._

_He's place was a mansion. It was located a few miles where the kids live._

_As they had it there could see someone standing there waiting for them._

_'I see that you guys have made it.' Abel said to them._

_'Thanks.' Alfred said._

_Lilli uncomfortably walked along with her as she made her way to the mansion. It wasn't as big as she thought it would be._

_They made their way in the front entrance. There was people around her, food is displayed in one side, the other side there people hanging out and talking. In the center there there was people dancing and having a great time. Music was playing._

_'I'm glad that you guys made it.' Arthur said as he came up them._

_'Thanks for inviting us.' Amelia said happily._

_'I couldn't let my best students feel unhappy.' He said he noticed Lilli. 'Are you Lillian Zwingli?'_

_Lilli nodded._

_'I'm glad to meet you. I'm Arthur Kirkland. I going to be your home school teacher.' He told her._

_Lilli smiled as a acception._

_'Amelia is that you?' Chein asked as he came up. He was wearing red suit with yellow tie and a red and yellow fedora. _

_'Yes!' She chipped. _

_'Most of the girls here choose fancy dresses. I've never expected you to show in a cowboy outfit.' Chein commented._

_'Is that a bad thing?' Amelia asked. 'I couldn't find the right dress for me.'_

_'No, I think that you look lovely.' He said as he smiled. 'Would you care to dance with me?'_

_Amelia turns to Lilli. She wrote._

**_"Go for it!"_**

_'Yes, I would love to dance with you.' Amelia grinned cheerfully._

_They walked off._

_Lilli suddenly finds herself alone with a uncomfortable Kiku._

_..._

_'Are you enjoying your time here?'_

_Lin wearing a dress with a dark blue top with puffy sleeves, a white belt in the middle and a flowing dark red skirt that reached her ankles. She was currently at the food table. She looked up and answered. 'Yes, Mr. Adnan.'_

_Sadik was wearing a black suit with a white mask._

_Sofia was wearing dark blue dress that reached her ankles. 'You sure?'_

_With them was Abel. He was wearing outfit similar to a detective's outfit. 'You seemed worried.'_

_'I don't know why, but I feel... that something bad is going to someone I know.' Lin said as she couldn't help, but feel anxious._

_'Calm down, kiddo.' Sadik reassured her. 'Maybe you're just thinking too much negative thoughts about this morning.'_

_'I agree, this is a night where you're supposed to enjoy yourself not feel upset.' Sofia said at her._

_'Maybe so.' Lin said as she thought to herself. _

_'Whatever you're feeling you can't predict it, but just yourself for the worse.' Abel told her. _

_'Alright.' Lin said calmly._

_'Lin?' Alfred came up to her._

_'Alfred?' _

_'You look beautiful.' Alfred said as he completed her._

_'Thanks.' She said as she blushed._

_The music turned i__nto a more juzzy theme._

_'Hey, I like this theme!' Alfred said, then took Lin's hand. 'Want to join me?'_

_'Yes, please!'_

_Alfred and Lin walked into the dance floor._

_'Come on, Sadik!' Sofia said to him as she his hands. 'Let's join them.'_

_'Alright!' He grinned._

_They ran off into the crowd as Abel watched them._

_..._

_Matthew searched around wondering what to do._

_'Say, cheese!' A flash appeared in his face._

_'Eh? Carlos?' Matthew asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_Carlos was wearing a pink flamingo suit and a camera in his hands. He grinned. 'I'm hired to take prom pictures.'_

_'Really? That's nice.' Matthew said with a smile._

_'Would like to join me on my conquest on taking pictures?' Carlos asked him._

_'Sure, why not?' Matthew said as he joined his buddy._

_..._

_Roderich stood by a window looking out. He was wearing dark blue suit with a fancy necked chief._

_'Roderich.'_

_He turned, 'You really look like a actually young lady in that dress, Anne.'_

_'Shut up!' She hissed. 'This is the only place where we could talk privately without your parents nosing around. Is it that you want to talk to me about?'_

_'It involves Lilli.' Roderich told her as he bit his lips. 'My parents want custody over her.'_

_'Well too bad.' Anne said in annoyance. 'They can't have her.'_

_'It's not just that.' Roderich said as he looked nervous. 'They're willing to sue your family to take Lilli and there's possible chance that they'll win, but...'_

_'Why are you so nervous about?' She asked now noticing he's nervous. He never acted nervous unless if the situation sounded serious._

_'They don't really care about Lilli.' He confessed to her. 'They only want her parent's will that's given to her.'_

_..._

_'Kiku!'_

_Lilli turns as she sees Bianca and Monika coming up to them._

_Bianca was wearing a bright orange dress that hung over her knees. _

_Monika was wearing dark green dress that reached her shins. She said. __'I've see that you've made it. I've thought that you wouldn't come.'_

_'I've changed my mind.' Kiku said._

_'Oh!' Bianca noticed Lilli. 'Is she your dance?'_

_'What?' Kiku asked, then noticed Lilli. 'Not really. This is Lilli, Anne's mute cousin from Germany.'_

_'Why are you mute?' Bianca asked Lilli._

_'Why is she wearing long sleeved clothing and a scarf in warm weather?' Monika asked suspiciously as she narrowed her eyes at Lilli. _

_'Please, don't ask her those kind of questions.' Kiku said as he defeated her from those kind of questions. 'It's a really sensitive topic for her.'_

_'How old is she?' Monika asked her._

_Lilli wrote. **"I'm Lilli. I'm 15 years old. What's your names? Are you Kiku's friends, too."**_

_'I'm Bianca and this Monika.'_

_Lilli smiled as a "nice to meet you" response._

_'Hey! Kiku! Bianca! Monika!' Carlos came up to them with Matthew behind him. 'We're taking prom photos! Please, smile and look good.'_

_'Okay!' Bianca said as she grabbed Monika's arm and pulled her with her._

_'Bianca!' Monika exclaimed as she tried to put on her best smile as the camera flashed. 'Don't do that when I'm not ready.' She hissed._

_'Sorry. Hehe! You're face looked cute!' Bianca said to her._

_Lilli watched their display interest._

_'Hey.' Carlos spoke to her. 'Are the famous Lili that Matthew told me about.'_

_She nodded._

_'Want your picture taken?' He asked her._

_She looked uncomfortable._

_'Want me to join you Lilli?' Kiku asked her._

_She nodded her head._

_'Alright say cheese!'_

_'Kiku!' Bianca called out as she took Monika's hand. 'Want to join us on the dance floor?'_

_'Okay.' Kiku said as he looked at Lilli. 'Want to join me?'_

_Lilli's eyes lit up brightly and nodded._

_They walked in and danced awkwardly with Bianca and Monika. Along with Lin and Alfred whom were enjoying the beat. Sadik and Sofia dancing with the rhythm. Amelia and Amelia enjoying each other's company. Carlos and Matthew goofing off. Abel and Arthur talking each other. Anne and Roderich in a serious a conversation._

_..._

_'Alright, guys. It's time to go now.' Alfred said as he yawned._

_'I'm going to go get the car.' Amelia said as she headed outside down the road, until..._

_As Amelia was a almost half on the road of nowhere a flash shined on her and a vehicle came down hard on her..._

_Flashback mode now off!_

Kiku waved goodbye to his guest then sighed.

'Now it's just you, me and Kenny.' Erika tells him calmly.

'It is.' Kiku says.

Suddenly, Kenny started to cry.

'It's his first time crying for us.' Kiku says.

'I'll take care of him.' Erika says as she heads up.

'This our new beginning and everything's in the past.' Kiku tells himself.

* * *

**That's it for this long chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**We get to meet most of cast in present time.**

**Yeah... even after birth you're still slightly bloated, but it will go away later on. Though you'll have to go through 6 weeks of cramps after the baby's out.**

**We get to see some chemistry between Chein and Amelia, but Amelia's... you probably already know. I'll explain why in the next chapter. It really centers are Alfred's pov and his friendship with Alfred.**

**Please read and review! **


	5. Endure cruelty and embracing beauty

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 5 of Faded Scars!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Arnold Lee is Clara's ex husband and Matthew's biological father. Though we won't see him. You'll find out where Clara gets Williams from.**

**Trigger warning: Mentioned character deaths and slight depression.**

**I don't own Hetalia, Nyotalia nor Zip a dee doo dah.**

* * *

_'Dad!'_

_A man with light brown with a hair curl sticking out of his head and ocean eyes looked down. He was George Jones, father of Alfred, Amelia and Keith. 'Yes, son?'_

_10 year old Alfred looked at his father. 'Aunt Clara called us and said we'll never get to see Uncle Arnold again.'_

_'So their divorce was successful?' George asked him._

_'Yes! The best part is that she gets to keep Matthew, too.' Amelia said as she came in. She and Alfred disliked Arnold, because he didn't care nor loved Matthew like their parents did. Heck, one time Clara made a big mistake on leaving Amelia, Alfred and Matthew with Arnold one time. In the end he leaves to go to a bar and kids were forced to sit outside and wait for. It wasn't a police came up them and everything went rough for Arnold. _

_'That's good.' George said as he seemed relieved about his sister leaving the horrible scum._

_'Will Aunt Clara find a better dad and husband like you for her and Matthew?' Alfred asked his father innocently._

_'I'm pretty sure, eventually.' George told him._

_'I hope that you'll never leave us, daddy.' Amelia said as she hugged him._

_'I won't sweetheart.' He told his daughter with a smile._

_Sadly, George's promise didn't last long..._

_The next day..._

_'WHAT? NO! NO! It's not true!'_

_Alfred looked from his one year old baby brother, Keith. He heard Amy crying from the kitchen._

_His twin sister came in with a worried look on her. 'Mom's crying, Alfred.'_

_'Leave it to you heroic brother!' Alfred said in determination._

_He ran into the kitchen to find Amy crying on the floor with the phone in her hands. 'George wouldn't be...'_

_'Mom what's wrong?' Alfred asked his mother in a worried tone._

_'A-a-lfred.' Amy stuttered out as she looked up at him with tears coming out of his. 'Please, go... play with Amelia and take care of Keith.'_

_'Mommy...' Amelia said as she stood in the kitchen with a calm look her face. 'Please, tell us... dad died, didn't he?'_

_'WHAT?' Alfred asked in shock._

_'How did you know?' Amy asked in shock._

_'It's on the news... the restaurant that daddy worked in. There was a shooting and few people were... shot.' Amelia said as grim look spread across her face. She always watches the news for awareness of danger on the outside world, despite her young age. She's only doing it to tell her brothers what's safe. 'It's not just dad... other people lost their lives, too. It said that a kid our age was killed, as well.' As she finds herself crying for not only her father's death, but the other people that died as well._

_Amy didn't say anything._

_'Amelia... it true?' Alfred asked in horror. A kid his age was killed, along with his father._

_'Kids... this is the kind of things that you should stay away from.' Amy explained to them about those dangers._

_It confirmed that 4 people during the resturatant shooting were killed, the one died in the hospital, the others died while the crime occurred. One victim was a ten year old girl and the other was a mother with a baby. The baby survived by miracle. Five people were injured and are treated in the hospital. The perpetrator as a man that used work at the restaurant and was fired for some reason. He came back to give his revenge, but he immediately stopped shooting and surrendered after he realized that he shot some innocent people that he didn't mean to shoot. The rest was settled with the police._

_A two days later..._

_Alfred finds himself standing out on a graveyard crying. Keith was crying along with him in Amy's as she tried to hold her tears back._

_'I'm sorry for what happened to Uncle George.' Matthew said to him calmly._

_Clara was crying hysterically as she watched her brother being buried. A few days ago Clara managed to successfully change her surname to Williams, a surname used by her mother. Only to find out the worst thing could possibly happen to her._

_Alfred cried a bit more, until he felt someone hug._

_'Please, Al. Don't cry.' Amelia said, she by far hasn't cried, since the news on father's death._

_'Ame *sniff* lia.' Alfred said as hugged his twin sister._

_..._

_The day after George's funeral..._

_'Kids, please get down here!' Amy called out._

_Amelia and Alfred came to see Amy with Matthew and Clara sitting in the living room._

_'We've decided... that Clara and Matthew are going to stay here with us.' Amy announced._

_'What?' Alfred asked in confusion._

_'REALLY?' Amelia asked in excitement._

_'I don't think that I want to start out another relationship yet.' Clara explained to them calmly. 'I've decided that it would be better for Matthew to have someone to keep him company, while I'm busy.'_

_'So you're going to moved in with us?' Amelia asked with excitement as her eyes light up. She loved playing with Matthew more then she played with Alfred._

_'Yes.'_

_From that day on Alfred, Amelia, Keith and Matthew lived together in one house._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'It must have been really awkward living with your cousins.' Lin says.

She, Alfred and Nathan were all in the car leaving from the Honda's home to another destination.

'Yeah, we'll been through a lot together.' Alfred tells her.

'I don't have any cousins.' Nathan says sadly.

'You'll have a sister.' Lin tells her son.

Alfred couldn't blame him. His sister's dead, Keith's still too young to be a parent and Matthew's gay and dating his friend, Carlos.

'Here we are.' Alfred says as he parked the at their house. 'Go on ahead.'

Lin and Nathan walked out of the car and head to the house.

'Where's daddy going?' Nathan asks his mother innocently with a confusion and worry in his tone.

'He's just... reliving his memories.' Lin tells her son, once when he's older. She'll tell him.

...

Alfred drove his way to a familiar graveyard.

'Here again, Alfred.' The keeper asked him.

'Yes.' Alfred says as he heads up his destination, but he was in for a surprise to see a familiar person there before him.

'Chein?' Alfred asks in shock.

'Alfred?' Chein asks in response.

'I've never expected you to be here.' Alfred says as he feels uncomfortable. 'I've thought that you only visit here Amelia's birthday or the day of her death.'

'I'm more busy on those days.' Chein says as he didn't look up. 'This is the only time when I could visit. I've booked a flight and flew across the country just to see her.' As he looks down at the grave.

**RIP**

**AMELIA MARTHA JONES**

**A good sister, cousin, daughter and friend.**

Right next to her grave was...

**RIP**

**GEORGE AARON JONES**

**Beloved father, brother, husband and friend.**

'Wow.' Alfred says in a dumbfounded tone. 'I only visit every day while I can... It's awkward being a twin and celebrating your birthday alone.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Chein says to him sadly.

'Amelia wouldn't like seeing me being like this.' Alfred says weakling.

'How are you doing?' Chein asks him with a concern tone in his voice.

'If it wouldn't have been for Erika/Lilli, then I'd lock myself from the world.' Alfred says as he remembers everything exactly on that day.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'AMELLLLIIIAAAAA!' Alfred cried out in horror and fear. As he saw a car that came out of freaking nowhere and hit his sister. He sworn that he has felt the pain she went through._

_Everyone froze in horror as they witnessed their friend getting by a car hard. She fell the ground and the car stopped after hitting her._

_A man came out confused froze when he realized that he has hit._

_'SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!' Carlos yelled out._

_'What's going one?' Arthur asked as he came out on all of the commotion._

_'Amelia's been hit!' Matthew cried out._

_'Calm down, Lilli.' Anne said to her cousin whom was horrified at she's witnessed. _

_'What do we do?' Kiku asked fearfully. _

_They watch as the man trying to wake up Amelia._

_A siren was heard from the and a police motorcycle came up._

_Apparently the man that was driving the car was drunk and acted like being chased by a police car was childish game. He made the biggest mistake in his life for that._

_..._

_'AMELIA!' Amy cried out hysterically as she came out of the car and ran to the body bag that the police were carrying. 'My baby! Please, tell me that it's not true!'_

_'Mrs. Jones, please calm down.' Arthur tried to calm her as he found it unbelievable that Amelia was gone._

_Lin was sobbing in Sofia's arms._

_Alfred just kept quit the whole time. _

_Everything that was supposed to a happy night turned into a tragic death._

_..._

_A few days later..._

_Alfred felt that this was deja vu all over again, except that his friends were all hear._

_Amy was crying much more harder, then in George's funeral. Clara was there to comfort her. _

_'Mom! Why did big sis die?' Keith asked them, as he cried in frustration, anger and confusion. Yuki tried to calm him._

_Matthew was holding back his emotions as he allowed his tears slip out of him._

_Carlos was actually sad about this, despite loathing the Jones twins. Lin was sobbing along with Bianca, while Monika comforts them. Chein silently prayed as he watched Amelia's coffin being lowered. Anne and Roderich kept calm looks on their faces, but behind their masks they were sad. Arthur and Franics stood there watching the whole scene. Finding it unbelievable and unbearable to see of their best students being buried._

_'At least, she's with your father, now.'_

_Alfred looked down at Kiku and smiled weakly, as he said. 'Yeah... she's probably happily hugging him as she sees him in heaven.'_

_'I'm sorry, Alfred.' Kiku apologized._

_Alfred didn't say anything. He noticed one person in particular that got his attention._

_Lilli was standing across from him looking at him. In those big blue green eyes, she was giving him a look unlike anyone else has gave him. Sympathy, like that she understood him more then anyone else has ever had._

_Though, Alfred brushed it all off._

_..._

_The next day, Alfred avoided school. Which really wasn't a big deal for him, since the seniors only had one day left. _

_'Hey, Alfred.' It was Matthew. 'Everyone in the are all sad about Amelia's death. Heck, Michael and Mr. Roberson were sad about it. Every desk in Amelia's desk had flowers on them. Most of them were from classmates and her baseball team.'_

_'That's... good...' Alfred said sadly._

_'Are you okay?' Matthew asked him in a worried voice. _

_'Yes...' Alfred said strongly as he could._

_'Okay...' Matthew said as he left him._

_Alfred looked at his countless texts from the various people he knows._

_Lin: Alfred, I'm sorry about, Amelia. I've knew that something bad was bound to happen. I feel like it's my fault for this... I was hoping to ask you out on a date, after graduation, but I feel like that I don't deserve you._

_Monika: Alfred... I'm sorry for Amelia._

_Bianca: Alfred! Please, don't feel bad. I'm sorry for what happened Amelia. I'd feel the same for my sister._

_Carlos: I'm sorry, man. I've always held a grudge on you two, since you pull a humiliating prank on me as a kid, but I'd never you two to wish you to die. Amelia didn't deserve that death._

_Arthur: Alfred... you and Amelia were like two siblings to me... I'm sorry that Amelia died like that... I'd feel the same way with my own brother, too._

_Francis: Alfred... it's completely okay if you skip the graduation ceremony in two weeks__. I'd hide myself away as well if my sister died._

_Sadik: You and Amelia were tons of fun in my class. It was fun seeing your bright smiles. Hope you you to show up with the same bright smile on graduation._

_Sofia: Alfred, sweetie. I hope that you'll make a great recovery. I'll happily be here for you if you want anyone to talk, too._

_Anne: Lilli's worried about you. She doesn't believe that your okay._

_'Why are they all apologizing to me?' Alfred asked himself. 'It's not their fault that Amelia's dead... it's all my fault.'_

_He broke down crying to himself._

_..._

_'Alfred!' Amy called out. 'Time for dinner!'_

_'I'm fine, mom!' Alfred yelled back from his room._

_'No! You're going to come downstairs and eat your dinner!' Amy yelled angrily._

_'Come on, Alfred.' Matthew said as he poked his head into his room._

_'No!' Alfred said in annoyance as he plays his video games._

_'You've been like this all week.' Keith said as he poked his head in as well._

_'What do you know squirt?' Alfred snapped back harshly as his little brother._

_'ALFRED! Don't to talk to your brother and cousin like that!' Clara said harshly._

_'He refuses to even hang with his friends.' Keith said._

_..._

_Alfred finds himself standing in front of Amelia's grave along with his father's which was buried right by it._

_'... I'm the most pathetic being on earth.' Alfred said to himself. 'I really wish that I was the should have died, instead.'_

_'Alfred! Please, don't say that.' A very unfamiliar voice spoke up._

_Alfred looked up to Lilli and Anne approaching him._

_'What are you two doing here?' Alfred asked them in annoyance._

_'Lilli wishes to speak to you, privately.' Anne told him with a serious tone._

_'Wait a second! You're the one that just spoke?' Alfred asked in a shocked tone in his voice as he looked at Lilli. It was the first time he has ever heard Lilli speak._

_'Yes, Alfred.' Lilli spoke up. She had a bit of accent in her._

_'What is it that you're going to talk to me about?' Alfred asked them._

_'First, you're going to have to come to our house.' Anne explained to him._

_..._

_Alfred finds himself in the Zwingli household with Lilli. _

_'I know how you feel, Alfred.' Lilli said to him._

_'No! You don't know how I feel!' Alfred said in a annoyed tone. 'Don't even know how it feels loosing a twin-'_

_'I actually do Alfred.' Lilli said as she took out a photo and hands it to Alfred. 'I've lost my twin brother, too.'_

_It was a family of four. Two adults and two young teenage kids._

_A man with combed pale blond hair and dark forest green eyes. He was wearing a brown suit. He had peaceful look on his face._

_A woman with long curly golden blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue green eyes with glasses framing her face. She was wearing a light purple dress. She a warm motherly smile._

_A young teen boy with short golden blond with bangs part the opposite direction and faded dark forest green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants with straps on his shoulders. He had a mischievous look on his face and a big grin proving it._

_The one was a young girl around the young boy's age. She had golden blonde hair tied into twin braids framing her face and blue green eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress. She looked like that she was trying to keep a smile on her face, but also had a annoyed look on her face as well. It appears that the young boy was holding two figures behind her head. She looked familiar..._

_'Is that you and your twin?' Alfred asked in curiosity._

_'Yes.' Lilli replied sadly. _

_'I feel like you're not telling the truth about your back story.' Alfred pointed out in now interested._

_'I'll you the truth.' Lilli said. 'The truth is... I'm a ordinary 15 year old girl from Liechtenstein, a country that's between Austria and Switzerland. My real name is Erika Lillian Vogel. Like you, Alfred, I've lost my twin brother as well. Along with my parents.'_

_'So you're not from Germany?' Alfred asked as he raised a brow._

_'We were in Germany when the whole thing happened.' Erika explained as she bit her lip._

_'Go on...'_

_'... Have you ever heard any news on Europe about a serial killer?' She asked him._

_'Amelia was rambling about a pretty damn dangerous killer in Europe, but I don't know much else... wait a second! Are you telling me?'_

_Erika removes her scarf, jacket and her pants under her skirt. Alfred looked away for that._

_'Okay, look.'_

_Alfred looked and his eye's widen in horror at the sight._

_Erika had a healing scar on her neck, multiple burns marks on her arms and a scar on her thigh. Even though they looked like that they've healed a while ago. It disturbed Alfred of seeing his friend like this, especially thinking of the day of her getting those wounds._

_'Did... your family's killer did that to you?' Alfred asked in horror._

_'Yes...' Erika said as she started to explain her story, as she bit her lip. 'We were expecting it to be a enjoyable family camp... but... he then showed up.'_

_'The killer?'_

_'Yes. We were peaceful enjoying our time in a cabin. I was going on a hike with my dad... we met him. He was a young man around your age, but he said that he was 25 years old. We didn't exactly judged him on that, because Johaan and I are 15 year olds__ that looks like twelve year olds. He said that his name Diego, a tourist from Spain. He wanted some company for his hike. So Dad and I invited him along. He enjoyed a conversation with dad. I just pay much attention to them, because I was enjoying the scenery. Dad soon invited him along with us for the night. Diego decided to make dinner for us. Which my parents for some reason accepted, but I felt that I didn't trust, neither did my twin brother, Johaan.'_

_'So your parents trusted him into making dinner for you guys?'_

_'Yeah, because my mother said that she knew him as a college student that she teaches and both of my parents liked, Diego. He was someone that charmed them both. We ate his food, including me, because I was admittedly hungry. The next thing that I've ever expected is that I've found myself falling asleep. When I woke up found myself tied up on the floor along with the rest of the family. My mom came to notice that this person wasn't Diego, because he took off a wig that we've thought that was his actual hair. He was a brown hoodie with a white smiling mask covering his face.'_

_'So he's like a masked killer?'_

_Erika nodded as she bit her lip fearfully, then continued. 'He had a bag that he'd like to call the 'bag of fun' which was bag of knifes and torture devices. He was whistling Zip a dee doo da, as he approached my father. He cutted his arms and tongue. Allowing him to bleed to death as he killed my family one by one. He brutally stabbed my mom in the face, while he focusing on mom. Johaan, managed to pull to snag one his small knives that the killer displayed on the floor and cutted my feet free. He mouthed me to run. I hesitated, but I've ran out of the cabinet as fast as I could into the woods. I had no idea where I was going, but I just wanted wake myself up from this awful nightmare.' Erika said as she looked more horrified and sad._

_'Why didn't you go down the road where your car was parked?' Alfred asked her, calmly as he could._

_'I'm not sure, but I was too afraid and guilty for leaving my family behind. I could hear my brother's screaming agony as I my hands were still tied behind my back.' Erika told as tears slipped out her eyes. 'I hid silently as I could. I thought he won't find me, but I was wrong. He popped up in of me and said 'Ciao, bella~'. His voice was more creepy, sinister and malicious, compare to 'Diego's' voice which was cheerfully and friendly.' Erika explained as she shivered at the memory of the voice._

_'So you mean that he could change his voice?' Alfred asked in horror._

_'Yes.' Erika said in the exact same horror and fear in voice. 'He then stabbed me in the thigh. I let out the loudest scream in my life. He then took me back to our cabin. My parents were both dead by now. While, Johaan was horrified to see me captured. My family's killer then tied me down to a bed , he then punished me by jabbing my arms with burned cigarettes and forced me to watch the most horrifying sight that hunted my dreams. Torture my twin brother to death. Once when my brother looked lifeless.'_

_Alfred was now completely speechless. This poor girl went through a huge hell, more then what he has went through. The next thing really shocked him._

_Erika then shamefully admitted. 'He soon focused on me. It was something extra to my terrified mind. He crawled onto my bed on top of me. He muttered in a language something I didn't understand. He pulls his mask off slightly that I could show his mouth, then... forcefully kiss me. He played with one of my braids, then said my hair was beautiful and I was a beautiful girl. He felt upset that he keep alive for long. He took out a knife and cutted one of my braids off. Thinking that it would be a great memory of me for him. He then slit my throat open.' She soon started sob to herself._

_Alfred quickly pulled her into a hug. 'Shh... It's okay. I'm... right here for you.' He had no clue how to care for the poor girl, because he wasn't a therapist or something like that._

_'I - I t - thought that I w-was going t-to die.' Erika stuttered out as she buried her face into Alfred's chest. 'I thought of closing my eyes as my throat stung horribly. I heard my killer leave. I w-was all alone in the dark cabinet in the woods with my... dead family tied down to bed. It wasn't who knows how long when a man hiking in the woods found us. He was horrified, but when he saw me... he called the police and ambulance.'_

_'So that's how you survived?' Alfred asked her gently._

_'Yes, but I wasn't happy about it either, because my family died and I did.' Erika said in anger and frustration. 'I was forced to restart my life when Aunt Marie, Uncle Karl and Anne took custody of me. That days from now and then Erika Lillian Vogel was dead along with her family. Lillian Zwingli was born.'_

_The door opened up. 'Wait, you're saying that you're survivor of a murder?'_

_'KIKU!?' Alfred asked in shock and a bit of anger. 'What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping on us?'_

_Kiku looked flustered and ashamed as he said 'Yes, but I couldn't help myself when I saw you guys. I've thought that Anne was going to snap some senses into you. It turns out that something else... more sensitive then I've thought it would be.'_

_'... It's fine, Kiku.' Erika told as she tried to weakly smile at him. 'I believe that you also deserve to know.'_

_'I'm sorry, Lilli- I mean Erika.' Kiku said uncomfortably._

_'Just be glad that I didn't call the police on you.' Anne said as she came in glaring Kiku. 'The second I heard your voice from my room. I knew that had to come down here.'_

_Kiku gulped slightly. He's really has done something that he would never do._

_'Kiku, it's fine, really.' Erika said to him. 'Also, don't call me Erika. Erika's dead. I'm Lillian Zwingli now.'_

_'Why change your name?' Kiku asked her. He honestly like the name Erika better, because she really looks like a Erika to him._

_'I'm trying restart my life and try to move in a different country.' Lilli told them. 'I refuse to live in past.'_

_'Can see why you lied about your back story, now.' Alfred said as he thought about it, then asked her. 'Though, why did you tell me all people?'_

_'I've felt that I could relate to you, Alfred.' Lilli told him. 'We both lost our twin sibling and blame ourselves. I only wanted to tell that you, because you're not alone.'_

_'That seems to be a very good reason.' Kiku pointed out._

_'Hey, Kiku also related to me and Amelia, as well.' Alfred told him. 'Amelia and I became close to you, because we both lost our fathers.'_

_'Wait, you've both lost your fathers?' Lilli asked as she seem to manage to at least recover from grieving about her family's lost._

_The three soon formed a strong bond together and talked about their interests in their lives. Despite Lilli being 3 or 4 years younger than her two male companions._

_'Alfred, I wanted to ask you something.' Kiku said to him. 'Will you be joining the graduation ceremony?'_

_'... Are you going, too?' Alfred asked him. _

_'Yes.' Kiku said with a smile. 'Everyone is hoping you to be there, even Carlos and Michael.'_

_'Hang on.' Alfred said, then shouted. 'YO, ANNE!'_

_'What is it?' She asked as she came down. _

_'Can you please join us in graduation?' Alfred asked her._

_'... I've already completed my late work, but I don't have even have a cap and gown.' Anne told them._

_'That's okay!' Alfred said. 'Amelia and I went all the way to get one of your own, while you were still in Germany.'_

_'What?' Anne asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'Anne! I want to see you and my friends graduate.' Lilli told her excitedly._

_'... Fine.'_

_..._

_About a week later._

_Chein calmly watches the people around him. They whole crowd was almost covered in white. Including himself._

_'Are you okay?'_

_Chein looked to see Lucas looking at him. 'I'm fine. Just a bit bored.'_

_'Don't worry. Within 30 minutes you'll be walking across that stage.' Lucas reassured him happily._

_'I know.' Chein said calmly. 'I've felt hesitate on going here, because I'm honestly not a fan of being the center of attention.'_

_'You really are a shy young man.' Lucas said as he looked at him._

_'I've been a closed person all my life, but when Amelia interacted with me. I've felt much more... confident in myself.' Chein explained to him. 'She also does support me on many things when I came here.'_

_'I'm pretty sure that you felt sad when she died...'_

_'Yeah, but when I back back my last day of school. I've felt a positive energy in me to keep moving forward.' Chein said with a smile. 'I've felt it again when I got the courage to put on the cap and gown, then arrive here.'_

_'Well don't let that positive attitude leave you.' Lucas said as he gave him familiar wink. 'You'll make a great future when you think that way.' Then left. _

_That was odd. Lucas never gives a encouraging wink like that. Amelia always gave him that..._

_Lucas walked over to Bat's side, but then suddenly stopped, held his head and groaned. _

_'Lucas! Are you okay?' Bat asked him concern._

_'I'm not sure. All what I remember was watching of the students, but I don't remember ending up here.' Lucas said as he held his head._

_'Would you like to head home?' Bat asked him._

_'No, I think that I'm feeling better now.' Lucas said as he recovered._

_'Strange.'_

_'Lin! You look lovely!' Sofia said to her._

_'Thanks, Mrs. Chernerko.' Lin said as she wore a pale white gown with gold around the edges. Her hair was pulled up into a bun. 'I'm glad that I've made it.'_

_'I hope that you'll enjoy studying fashion in your picked university.' Sofia said with a smile. 'I'll miss you so much.'_

_'I'll miss you, too.' Lin said with a smile on her. 'I'll definitely come by to say hi in Dickinson High.'_

_'That's great!' Sofia said._

_'Though, I do wish that Alfred was here.' Lin said sadly._

_'I agree.' Carlos said as he joined in the conversation. 'I hate admit it, but I will be boring without Alfred hear.'_

_'Have you seen Matthew?' Lin asked him in concern._

_'No.' He said sadly. _

_'Don't you guys worry. They'll turn up.' Sofia told them as she hoped._

_Lin bit her lip nervously. She refused to tell anyone, because she believes that they'll think that she's crazy. But, she sworn that she keeps seeing a girl in a cowboy outfit with a man from the distance, but disappear. She's seen them since she arrived to the ceremony._

_'Kiku you look good.' Bianca commented on him._

_'Thanks, Bianca.' Kiku said as smiled at her. 'You look lovely. You too Monika.'_

_'Thanks.' Monika said as she blushed slightly._

_'I've heard that Roderich is conducting the orchestra out there.' Bianca said._

_'I'm not surprised at that fact.' Kiku said calmly. He really wasn't interested, because he was hoping that his friends will arrive._

_'You seem really anxious.' Abel said as came up to them._

_'Yeah, Kiku. Are you nervous about walking on stage?' Bianca asked him in curiosity._

_'Yes...' Kiku said as he plays with his robe's sleeves uncomfortably._

_'Don't worry. We're all anxious.' Monika reassures him calmly._

_'Did I ever tell about my graduation ceremony when I was your age?' Abel asked them._

_'No.'_

_'When I was about across the stage I was sweating bullets out, but I made myself walk across the stage, because I have my younger siblings watching me out there. So I gathered my courage to walk across the stage.' Abel explained to them. 'I was asked I had anything to say. Guess what I said?'_

_'What?' Kiku asked in curiosity._

_'I said 'I'm glad that I'm wearing my lucky bunny printed pink boxers that my younger sister gave to me.'' Abel said as he putted on a super awkward tone in his quotes._

_Bianca started laughing so hard, while Monika and Kiku looked uncomfortable._

_'Really?' Sadik asked as he joined in. 'That's nothing compared to what I've said on my graduation.'_

_'What did you say, Mr. Adnan?' Kiku asked in interest._

_'I was like, 'HEY, LOOK MOM! I've got my certificate, now I can leave this goddamn school!'' Sadik said happily._

_This time both Monika snickered slightly, while Bianca laughed loudly__ ._

_'How are you even a teacher?' Kiku asked Sadik. _

_'That's a complicated story.'_

_Francis looked at the ceremony. The color scheme was purple, white and gold. There were banner, balloons and paper of those colors displayed around. Around the stage were bleachers that cover three of the walls. They were filled with parents, guardians, siblings, relatives and friends waiting for their children to walk across the stage._

_In the center of the room were a huge row of chairs for the students to sit on._

_'Okay, thanks for your information. Now to the bleachers.'_

_Francis turned to Arthur whom was talking to no one__. 'Is this one of your 'imagery friends' that you're talking, too.' Francis asked him._

_'... Yes... I need to talk to them, because... they help me get a rid of my nervousness.' Arthur explained calmly as he could. Normally, Arthur would snap at him for asking him that. Though he to keep calm, probably because they're a ear shot away from a crowd of people and draw attention. Arthur seemed to be saving himself from embarrassment, but this time Francis really can read Arthur's lie._

_'Anyways, the ceremony will be starting soon.' Francis explained to him._

_'Alight.'_

_'The ceremony will be starting soon.' Carlos said in a anxious tone._

_'SORRY IF WE'RE LATE!'_

_Everyone turns to Alfred, Matthew and to everyone's surprise, Anne, running in._

_'We were a little bit of a traffic jam.' Matthew explained._

_'We arrived at the same time.' Anne simply said._

_'It's great to see you here, Alfred!'_

_'Right on time, Matthew.'_

_'I'm surprised to see you here, Anne.'_

_'Okay, guys it's time to go out now.' Sadik said._

_'Everyone, let's make this the best graduation ever!' Alfred said. _

_Everyone felt excited._

_..._

_Lilli watched in excitement as she gets to see her cousin and friends graduate. She, her aunt and uncle were sitting on the lowest part of the bleachers in the far corner. _

_'Is this your first time, ever being in a graduation ceremony?'_

_Lilli turned to see a Asian with messy jet black hair and soft dark brown eyes. His eyes reminded her so much of Kiku. Instead of seating like everyone else. He standing at the edge._

_'Yes, my cousin's graduating.' Erika told with a smile on her face._

_'My son's graduating here as well.' He told her with a smile. 'It's amazing he grew up so well without me. Along with my younger son. I'm glad that my wife's doing so well taking care of them on her own.'_

_'Why aren't sitting here on the bleachers like the rest of us?' Erika asked him in a curious tone._

_'Erika, who are you talking, too?' Marie asked her._

_'Huh?' Erika turned her attention to her aunt and uncle. 'Oh, I was talking to the Asian man standing right by me...'_

_She froze when she turned back only to find the man gone!_

_'You've been taking to thin air for the last few minutes, sweetie.' Karl told her._

_'Bu-' Erika was cutted off. _

_'Hello, Mr and Mrs. Zwingli. Miss. Lilli.' Yuki greeted them as he and Emi approached them._

_'Hello.' Karl greeted them._

_'May we please, sit here with you?' Emi asked then politely._

_'Why, sure.' Marie said with a smile._

_'Can't wait to see Kiku and everyone else walk on stage.'_

_..._

_Alfred took a seat on his assigned seat. The ceremony has started with Francis, Arthur and Sofia introducing the opening. He looked around, there were so many people around him._

_'Now let's begin calling up our students... Oliver Albert.'_

_He's going alphabetical order._

_'Monika Beilschmidt.'_

_Monika came across the stage took her certificate, then shook Sofia, Arthur, Sadik, Lucas and Bat's hands, then walked off the stage._

_'Carlos Gomez Carro.'_

_Carlos took his certificate._

_'Lin Yi Ling.'_

_Lin shook Arthur's hand._

_'Kiku Honda.'_

_Kiku took his certificate, smiles at his teachers. Suddenly, his cap slipped off of his head. He quickly puts cap back on ran off stage in slight embarrassment._

_'Alfred F Jones.'_

_Alfred made is way on stage._

_'Well done.' Francis said to him._

_'You're standing strong.' Sofia said. _

_'Good job, kid.' Sadik said happily._

_'Congratulations.' Lucas said._

_'You're doing great.' Bat said with a smile._

_'I bet that you're father and sister are you watching you walk off the stage. They're definitely are proud of you.' Arthur told him._

_'Thanks.' Alfred replied._

_'Chein An Pham.'_

_Chein calmly walked off stage._

_'Michael Roberson.'_

_Michael took his certificate quickly._

_'Bianca Vargas.'_

_Bianca cheerfully skipped her way up._

_'Matthew Williams.'_

_Matthew smiled as took his certificate._

_'Anne Zwingli.'_

_Anne awkwardly took her seat after taking her certificate._

_'Alright, everyone. Before we completely finish. Alfred here wants to do a little speech.' Francis announced. _

_Alfred made his onto the stage and the mic._

_'I'm pretty sure that you all know that 3 weeks ago... my twin sister, Amelia Martha Jones has died... she was killed by a drunk driver when she was about to get the car for us... she was pronounced dead after the ambulance arrived. When I saw my sister dead... A part of me dead... it still is, actually, but my spirit didn't. At first, I found myself completely lost. Unlike, my dad's death, whom was killed in a restaurant shooting when I was. I cried when he died, everyone in our family, all except one, that was my sister Amelia. She stood strong. When our aunt and cousin moved after dad's death. Our lives were like a roller coaster, but we've supported each other no matter what.' Alfred said as he could some people crying._

_He continued. 'Amelia was smart girl that always looked out on the news to be aware of the danger in this world. She made sure that we're aware of it. She told me 'This is a beautiful, yet cruel world.' She always told me endure the cruel side, then embrace the beauty. I surely endured the cruel side after loosing her. It took me a long time to endure it, until a new friend cane along and helped me endure it. I soon saw the beautiful side long after.' Alfred looked up some people looking sad._

_'I realized that I shouldn't waste my after losing my twin sister. I should be moving on and enjoying it. That's what I'm going to do.' Alfred said in a strong tone. 'Thank you for listening to my speech.'_

_Everyone soon started clapping._

_Alfred walked off stage noticed something. There's a familiar girl and man smiling at him._

_'Amelia? Dad?' Alfred thought, but they quickly disappeared. He felt a positive impact, though._

_..._

_'Hey, Alfred.'_

_Alfred turned to see Michael and Ronald standing there. 'What do you want?'_

_'I want to apologize for everything that I've done to you in your life.' He said with a sad look. 'Amelia didn't deserve that.'_

_'The poor girl didn't deserve that.' Ronald said, in a sorrow tone._

_He sighed, then said. 'I'll forgive you.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'So you forgiven them?' Chein asks him.

'Yes, they're still human.' Alfred tells him calmly.

'I've got to go now.' Chein says as he got up. 'I have a flight to catch up to.'

'Okay, right behind you.' Alfred said as he followed him out.

While they leave.

_Good luck, bro._

_Be sure to introduce my granddaughter, son._

'I will.' Alfred says out loud.

'Who are you talking, too?' Chein asks him.

'Nothing.'

A transparent Amelia and George watch them leave with smiles on their faces, then vanishes.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5!**

**What do you think?**

**This Chapter probably put you into tears.**

**We've got to meet George for the first few seconds. **

**Amelia's death impacted everyone, especially Alfred. I wouldn't be surprised, because I'd feel the same way if I've ever lost my twin (which I don't have a twin).**

**Most of Lilli/Erika's back story has revealed.**

**We get to see Lilli/Erika's relationship with Alfred and Kiku bloom, while trying to get Anne to join.**

**Lol! I've added some supernatural into this fic.**

**Guess who's the guy that Lilli spoke to on bleachers is? Hint he's NOT a Hetalia character.**

**Read and review! **


	6. Bittersweet relations

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 6 of Faded Scars! **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Erwin Edelstein is Roderich's dad**

**Sarah Edelstein is Roderich's mom**

**Eva Vogel is Erika and Johaan's grandmother and Franz's mother**

**Trigger warning: The mentions of a really disturbing image**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

'WWAAHHH!' A loud cry interpreted through the night.

'Can you, please take care of Kenny?' Erika asks him as she tries to sleep.

'Alright.' Kiku says as he got up.

He made his into a bright green and white room. There were little toys set around. A small crib with their one week old son, Kenny. He was crying continuously.

'Hello, Kenny.' Kiku says as he picks up his son. The baby continued to cry a bit, but calmed down a little. 'Erika already changed your diaper.'

Kenny looked at Kiku with his dark brown eyes innocently. As if he was trying to figure who Kiku is. He's definitely not like his mother.

'I hope to spend some more time with you soon.' Kiku says softy as his son as he cradled him softly. The new born calmed slightly.

The next morning.

Erika and Kiku were both up and early.

Kiku was preparing himself for work. Erika was drinking a huge cup of water.

'Erika...' Kiku says uncomfortably.

'Yes, Kiku?' She asks him.

'Kenny's skin... seems a bit... yellowish.' He says calmly, but held back his urge to panic.

'Don't worry, Kiku. Kenny just has jaundice, that's all.' Erika explains to him calmly.

'JAUNDICE?' Kiku yells in shock.

'Calm down, Kiku.' Erika reassures him. 'It's normal to happen to newborns. I've already went to the doctor yesterday. He said the it's not anything harmful. He said that I should breast feed him more.'

'You don't sound happy about that?' Kiku points out.

'It hurts...' Erika says uncomfortably. 'Though, it won't hurt as much after that... at least what the doctor said.'

'Oh.' Kiku says. 'I've got too go work. Bye Erika, Kenny.'

Kiku leaves.

Erika sighs to herself. 'I hope that this will work. I just want my original chest size back.' Erika says to herself as she looks down at her bust. They grew 2 times from her original chest size which is flat. She now wishes to shrink them.

She was also glad that the chance of herself having twins were very rare. It would be a bigger pain for her.

She remembers the countless arguments, backing each other up and agreements that she's got into with her twin brother, Johaan.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'This doll is so beautiful.' 12 year old Erika said as she looked at the display window of a doll store. She was looking a beautiful porcelain doll with curly brown hair and jade green eyes. The doll was wearing a Victorian Era clothing._

_'What's a big deal about a stupid doll?'_

_Erika frowned in annoyance. 'It's not stupid. It's a beautiful doll, Johaan.'_

_Johaan frowned and seemed bored._

_'Please, don't be Johaan.' Josepha said as she came up behind him. 'Your special birthday shopping gift will be next.'_

_'Is it because that she's a lady she can go first?' He asked in annoyance._

_'Nope, it's because I was born 37 minutes, before you.' Erika chirped pridefully as she stuck out her tongue out at her brother._

_'Whatever.' He said._

_After purchasing the doll for Erika. _

_'It's now your turn Johaan.' Marie said to him._

_'YES!' Johaan said excitedly._

_They've went to sports store and bought Johaan a new football (aka soccer ball). Josepha had to make a real quick call and left to have some privacy. The kids can take care of themselves... but all of the time. _

_'Hey, look! It's the stupid girl that still wears twin braids like she's four years old.' A group of kids approached them. It's the kids in their school that have nothing else better to do other then picking on others. Erika's a major target._

_'I love wearing my hair like that.' Erika said in annoyance. She loved wearing her in twin braids. Her cousin, Roderich, taught her how to put her hair in braids as a kid and loved it ever since._

_'You look stupid looking.' The leader said._

_'She may look stupid, but at least she does a great in school.' Johaan said. 'Unlike some people I know.'_

_'Why you...' The leader growled._

_'HEY, do you want me to call your parents again?' Josepha asked as she came into the scene._

_'Let's get of here.' The leader said as he and his friends leave._

_'Thanks for standing up for me, Johaan.' Erika said._

_'No problem, sis. No picks you like that...' Johaan said. _

_'Except for you.' Erika said. _

_'Of course, I'm your brother. That's what twin brothers are supposed to do.' Johaan said._

_'Thanks, same here.' Erika said back at him._

_..._

_Erika, Johaan and Josepha were all in Josepha's car._

_'Wait! You mean that Aunt Marie, Uncle Karl, Anne, Aunt Sarah, Uncle Erwin and Roderich are all coming over all together in the same house?' Erika asked fearfully. She loves the Zwinglis and Edelsteins, because there her family. However, if they're put together in the same house together..._

_'Mom! You know that they'll just get into a argument and ruin the night.' Johaan said angrily. _

_The Zwinglis and Edelsteins have very tense history together. They have rivalry on being the best at anything. Where ever they're grouped together in one house. Very tense arguments happen._

_Though, they reason why they're being put together in house. Because that Josepha Zwingli, older sister of Karl Zwingli, fell in love with Franz Vogel, the cousin of the Edelstein's. Of course, the Edelsteins and Zwinglis love having knew family members being added their family tree, but that didn't make them get along. Heck, even Karl and Josepha had their most embarrassing wedding when Karl and Erwin got in a argument and threw wedding cake at each other.__  
_

_Whenever Edelsteins and Zwinglis visit the Vogels separately. They nice seem peaceful and joyful together. Roderich was Erika's favorite cousin. Johaan adores Anne, he also has a crush on her as well._

_'I'm sorry kids, but they've invited themselves at the same time.' Josepha said._

_'This is going to end badly.' Johaan said as he crossed his arms._

_'Eva will be there, too.' Josepha said, as she there reactions. _

_'Really?' Erika asked excitedly._

_Erika really loved her grandmother. Eva despite her old age knows how to fit in with the younger kids. She'll do anything to protect her grand children._

_They've made it their home._

_The Zwinglis have already arrived._

_'Hello, kids!' Marie cheerfully greeted them._

_'Hi, Aunt Marie.' Erika said uncomfortably as she played with her braid nervously._

_'You seem really nervous, Erika.' Anne commented._

_'Hello, Anne!' Johaan greeted his cousin with._

_'Hello, Johaan.' Anne greeted him softly as she hugged him back, then looked at Josepha. ' Dad's talking to Uncle Franz.'_

_'How's everything in America?' Erika asked her cousin as the adults he add into the house._

_'It's fine.' Anne said calmly. 'Nothing better compared to the Alps.'_

_A year ago, the Zwinglis were promoted a job in America where they can get paid much more money. They accepted it and got a house in a America. They've been living in there for a year. _

_'Were any rude Americans there?' Johaan asked her._

_'No, unless if you're in the wrong place.' Anne replied._

_Pretty soon, Edelsteins have arrived._

_Erwin Edelstein, a man with raven hair, a black mustache and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a wooden brown over coat and black pants. He was harsh, persistent and wants things to end his way. He's hoping for his son Roderich to become the next heir of his line._

_Sarah Edelstein, a woman with curly brown hair pulled up into a bun, soft green eyes and mole on her left temple. She was a snobby, rude and arrogant woman, though she only loves her husband and son affectionately._

_They were definitely Erika and Johaan's least favorite relatives. Do to their heavily large negative atmosphere that they carry in._

_Though, their son Roderich is a different story. He made be cynical, harsh and blunt, but he's nothing like his own parents. He actually cares and respect the Vogels. Erika and Johaan didn't mind him._

_'Anne?' Roderich asked in a dumbfounded tone, as he got out of the car._

_'Roderich?' She asked back in the same tone, but a little more venom in her voice. _

_'Wait are you telling me that those chocolate eating noobs are here, too?' Erwin asked in a obviously not so happy tone.__  
_

_'HEY, WATCH YOUR MOUTH!' Karl yelled at them as he came out after hearing the commotion._

_'Here we go, again...' Erika, Johaan and Roderich thought as they already see the tension settling in._

_'THAT'S ENOUGH!' A elderly voice yelled out._

_'Grandma!' Erika's eyes light up, as she sounded relieved._

_A elderly woman stood on the Vogel's porch. She seemed to be in her early 60s. She had much paler blonde hair that seemed to be slightly fading, but didn't have any wrinkles yet and hazel eyes. She was wearing a light green dress with a light blue jacket over it. She was Eva Vogel, Erika and Johaan's grandmother. __'We don't have any time for your bull crab nonsense. Today's a very special day for my grandchildren and I don't want to anything to ruin that special occasion.'_

_'But, Aunt Eva...' Erwin complained._

_'Don't give me that tone, young man.' Eva said as she scolded him like he's three. 'How old are you?'_

_'38 years old.' Roderich said under his breath._

_'Dear, let's just celebrate this special day for our niece and nephew.' Sarah told her husband calmly._

_'Fine.' Erwin said as hoped this day would go on fast._

_..._

_Everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner quietly. It wasn't until Erika decided to start a conversation._

_'How's everything doing with your orchestra, Roderich?' Erika asked him politely, as she was finished her meal._

_'Yeah... that... I can't continue here anymore.' He said bitterly. Looking at his father._

_'Why's that?' Johaan asked him curiosity._

_'We've just got a promotion in our job.' Erwin said happily. 'I really want to announce that we're now moving our job in America within 9 months.'_

_'Wait!' Karl said in shock. 'You're going to America, too?'_

_'Yes, why?' Sarah asked him._

_'We happen to live in a America, now.' Marie said calmly trying to not prevent a fight. She personally prefers staying neutral. 'Live in the east coast of America.'_

_'That's exactly where we going.' Erwin said in annoyance. 'I thought that you moved to Antarctica or something.'_

_'Shut it you snobby money loving dog.' Karl said in anger._

_'Father!' Anne said harshly. _

_'Anne.' Roderich said._

_'Roderich.' Marie said._

_'Marie.' Sarah said._

_'Sarah.' Josepha spoke up._

_'Josepha!' Franz cried out. _

_'MARCO!' Eva cried out. _

_'Polo!' Erika and Johaan said unison._

_'You do realize that we're not in __a pool, right?' Sarah asked them in a annoyed tone._

_'We have a pool table. Does that count?' Johaan asked her._

_'Anyways, we've got the cake ready.' Josepha said as she got up and head into the kitchen. She came back with a chocolate cake._

_'Let's sing!' Franz said._

_'Happy 13th birthday!'_

_After singing happy birthday. The twins blew out the candle at the same time._

_'Erika, you've got some cake on your cheek.' Roderich said as wiped her face with his napkin._

_'Stop that.' Anne hissed at him harshly. 'She's thirteen years old. She's a baby anymore.'_

_'Guys.' Erika said trying to get their attention, but they ignored her and continued._

_'I'm sorry, but Erika's like the little sister that I've never had. So I can't help, but baby her around.' Roderich said in annoyance. _

_'Guys.' Erika said._

_'That doesn't even get you a right to baby her like that.' Anne said harshly._

_'GUYS!' Johaan yelled out at them. 'Erika's trying to say something to you.'_

_'Thanks, Johaan.' Erika said with a smile on her face. 'I was trying to tell you guys to I'm okay with Roderich dotting on me like that, but he does know that I'm almost not a little girl anymore.'_

_'That's true.' Roderich said with a warm smile._

_'Now can you guys, please stop arguing like this?' Erika asked them nicely as she could._

_'Fine.' They both said unison._

_'Anne, it's time to leave now.' Marie said calmly. She refused to be here any longer if arguments like this continue._

_'Okay.'_

_Flashback back mode now off!_

'We never celebrated our birthday like that again.' Erika says to herself. She was peacefully finish feeding Kenny. She patted his back until he burps.

**Ding dong!**

'I've wonder who that could be.' Erika thought to herself calmly.

She opens the door.

'Roderich!'

Roderich smiles at her. 'How are you doing, Erika?'

'I'm a little stressful, but fine.' She answers him, as she cradles Kenny in her arms.

'May I come in?' Roderich asks her politely. 'I just want to she how you're doing. I don't think that my nephew wouldn't be comfortable around me, yet.'

'Of course you may.' Erika says with a smile as she allows him in.

'Kenny does seem to love to cry a lot.' Erika says as remembered the countless random outbursts that Kenny has given out lately.

'That's a good sign.' Roderich says as he took a seat on the couch in the living room.

'It is?' Erika asks him curiosity.

'I remember hearing that most babies that cry a lot usually grow up to be more calmer children.' Roderich says, then adds. 'You used to cry all the as baby. You'd stir up trouble by getting Johaan to join in, as well. Now, look at yourself.'

'That's true.' Erika agrees with him for that. 'How's your parents doing?'

'They still refuse to speak to me.' Roderich says. Roderich refuses to follow his father's foot steps and followed his own dreams of be coming a conductor. Which he successfully received and enjoy living for. His parents refuse to see him for that.

'I even remembered when they tried to get custody over me.' Erika says as she frowns at that bitter memory.

'You're lucky that you were old enough to choose who you want to be with.' Roderich tells her.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'Hehe! You look so cute, Lili.' Bianca complicated her. She was wearing a frilly pink shirt and a yellow skirt that went above her knees with a pair of black shorts underneath. She wore her hair into twin braids. _

_'Thanks, Bianca.' Lilli said as she twirled in her new frilly yellow sun dress._

_Lilli, Bianca, Monika, Anne and Lin were all out shopping in a mall together. Deciding that they should have a girls day out after graduation, though Anne didn't agree to come, until Lilli wanted to join in._

_They were currently finding newer summer outfits for Lilli, since she came from with more warmer clothes when she arrived in America._

_'Aww!' Lin squealed as she hugged Erika. 'I'm sorry, but I can't resist on how cute your voice is.' She was wearing a light blue shirt and a puffy purple skirt. Like Bianca, she was wearing a pair black shorts underneath her skirt as well. She was wearing her hair in low side ponytail. _

_Erika blushed slightly. 'Thanks, Lin.'_

_'I think that it would be a good time to go the food court. It's lunch time.' Anne said as she checked her watch. She was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants. She was wearing her dirty blonde hair in a french braid._

_'YES, FINALLY! I'M STARVING!' Bianca blurted out, but soon blushed in embarrassment after realizing that everyone's looking at her. _

_'You really need to say that out loud?' Monika asked her as she face plants. She was wearing a baggy light blue shirt and black pants. _

_'Sorry, but I love food!' Bianca said cheerfully._

_'It's amazing on how she balances her own diet out by eating fruits and healthy food, while running around with Monika.' Anne said to Lilli. _

_'Huh? Did you say something?' Bianca asked her._

_'No.' Anne said quickly._

_..._

_In the food court, Lilli and the girls were all relaxing peacefully._

_Bianca and Monika were arguing. Lin was checking her text. Anne seemed anxious._

_Lilli went to get everyone frozen yogurt._

_When she stepped made it to the vendor._

_'Lilli?'_

_Lilli was surprised to see Matthew and the chubby man, she forgot his name, there in the vendor._

_'Matthew?' Lilli asked in surprise, then looked at Carlos. 'I'm sorry, but I don't remember you.'_

_'Oh, it's fine. I'm Carlos.' Carlos reintroduced himself to her._

_'I'm Lilli. I'm getting frozen yogurt for my friends.' Lilli said. _

_'That's nice.' Matthew said with a smile on his face. 'I heard that you're the one that convinced Alfred to join the graduation ceremony.'_

_'Yes, but Kiku helped, too.' Lilli explained to them. _

_'I'm thankful for that.' Matthew said to her. 'I'd never walk across the stage without my cousin.' _

_'I hate admit it, but I also felt the same way.' Carlos said to her._

_Lilli wasn't sure what to say about that, because she barely knew him._

_She took the frozen yogurt for friends. __They've enjoyed the frozen sweetness._

_Lilli and Anne bid their goodbyes to their female friends. They walked home. _

_'Anne...' Lilli spoke up._

_'Yes?' She asked her cousin._

_'Why are you acting to so anxious?' Lilli asked her in a worried tone._

_'... Lilli... I'm not sure on how to tell you this...' Anne said uncomfortably as they made their way to their home. 'But...'_

_They entered the door. _

_'Lilli, you're here, good.'_

_'Aunt Sarah? Uncle Erwin? Roderich?' Lilli asked in shock._

_Roderich looked like that he'd rather not be here. There a man in a suit with them._

_'We're here, because we wanted to take in with us.' Sarah said as she came over to hug her niece._

_'What?' Lilli was more shocked._

_'We know that you love us more, Lilli.' Erwin said to her._

_'We'll provide you everything you desire.' Sarah said with a smile on her. 'We'll give you a nice big room with your own bathroom, a endless supply of your favorite clothes and-'_

_'Wait! Why would you want custody over me?' Lilli asked in shock. They were never interested in her nor Johaan. Only Roderich was the one that made her happy. Erwin would only focus on convincing Franz and Josepha to divorce._

_'Because, you deserve a better home, Lilli.' Erwin told her._

_Lilli was too confused._

_The man in the soon spoke up. 'Look we're going to give you a choice, since you're old enough to decide.'_

_Anne, Karl and Marie just stood there not saying anything._

_'I'm sorry, guys, but... no thank you.' Lilli said to them._

_Roderich was relieved._

_'What?' Sarah and Erwin asked in shock._

_'But, Lilli, sweetie.' Sarah said. 'We've done so many things for you.'_

_'No, you didn't!' Erika snapped at them. 'You never there after I was discovered in my family's cabinet for 26 hours tied. With my throat slit open. My arms burned with cigarettes. A deep stab wound on my thigh with flies buzzing around me. Surrounded by my dead family in the middle of wilderness. Unable to scream, because I'll hurt my own throat.'_

_'But-'_

_'If it weren't to those two men that found me down there, then, I'd never be alive today. They were total strangers that dropped everything that we're doing to support me, until I left Germany safely.' Erika explained to them. 'Unlike, you guys whom didn't even seem to care about me at to fly to Germany and comfort me, like Anne and her family did. They've dropped everything the second they heard about me.'_

_'Erika-'_

_'NO! I'm sick and tired of guys being around me. From what Roderich told me. You guys do nothing, but shove your pride down everyone's throats and act all superior.' Anne said to them. 'So why should Lilli want to live with you?'_

_'I think that it's official that the child doesn't want to live you.' The man in the suit said._

_'But, Lil-'_

_'Give it up guys.' Roderich said to his parents. 'You can pick your co workers, but you can't pick your family.'_

_'Now both of you, out of my house!' Karl said to them._

_'I can't believe that we've lost for once.' Erwin snarled in anger._

_'Let's just leave.' Sarah said as they left._

_ 'Roderich, you're more than welcome to visit anytime you want.' Marie told him._

_'Thanks.' Roderich said._

_'Will you ever play the piano with me?' Erika asked him._

_'I will, but not today, Erika.' Roderich said as he leaves her._

_Erika followed Roderich out watched him leave. She waved goodbye to him._

_The sun was now beginning to set._

**_Bark! Bark!_**

_Lilli looked down to see a small white dog running up to her._

_'Pochi come back!'_

_Kiku and Yuki came running up to them._

_'I'm sorry, Lilli.' Kiku said as he caught up to them. 'He slipped out of our hands.'_

_'It's fine.' Lilli said as she smiled at the white dog. 'He's so cute.'_

_'Thanks.' Yuki said to her. 'How are you today?'_

_'I'm fine.' Lilli said a smile._

_'You seem more relived rather then fine.' Yuki pointed out. _

_'It's... something personal.' Lilli said to them._

_'Okay.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'Would you like to hold, Kenny?' Erika asks Roderich.

'Me? No, thanks.' Roderich says. 'I'm not good with babies.'

'Really? According to Anne. When Johaan and I were infants. You were amazing at handling us.' Erika points out.

'... Fine...' Roderich took the one week old baby in his arms. Kenny seemed fussy at first, but he soon relaxed a bit into his arms. Roderich couldn't help, but smile softly.

Erika obviously noticed this and smiles. 'See that wasn't so bad.'

'I'm guess that you were right.' Roderich as he smiles at the young boy softly.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6!**

**What do you think?**

**Jaundice is usually normal for newborns. On their first week. They usually have trouble with their vision. Breast feeding will also truly start to kick in and it's actually painful.**

**We actually got to see Erika's family. Their relations with the Zwinglis and Edelsteins.**

**The relations with the Edelsteins and Zwinglis (or just Karl and Erwin) are mostly passive aggressive rivalry. Their arguments are mostly comical.**

**Erika and Roderich interact in the present.**

**We get to see a girls day out with our main ladies (Erika, Anne, Lin, Bianca and Monika). Lin in the future will get a bigger role in the Flashbacks.**

**Erika finally grows her back bone and won't take the Edelsteins shit.**

**Also, the Edelsteins are manipulative and controlling, but they'll never use violence. I'm talking about the parents.**

**I also feel awkward holding newborns or infants in general. Though once when I'm comfortable and the baby's comfortable, too. Then I'm cool. Just like what I did with my ten day old cousin.**

**Read and review! **


	7. Living a new life

**Hello, guys! Welcome to 7th chapter of Faded Scars.**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Akemi is Kochi**

**Mr Mori is Oita**

**Haru Honda is Kiku's dad**

**Trigger warning: A character death****.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Kiku sighs to himself.

Kenny's now a month old.

He's beginning to gurgle and move around his arm. His motor skills are beginning to kick in.

'He's developing absolutely well.' Karl smiles at his grand nephew.

'He's certainly gotten so much better.' Kiku says as he holds his son closely.

'I believe that his first month he'll begin to recognize you.' Marie says as looks at Kenny with a smile, but he obviously didn't seem know her and buried his face into Kiku's chest. Only to burst into tears when he found out that Kiku's chest isn't like Erika's.

'It's feeding time I guess.' Kiku says as he heads to the kitchen and brought out the milk that Erika has set up for him. Erika's currently with Lin and Alfred supporting them for the birth of their second born child. This gave Kiku golden opportunity to spend time with his son.

Marie and Karl decided to give him a quick visit.

'Erika's done a great job at raising her son.' Karl smiles at the sight of Kenny.

'I'm determined to spend as time with my son as possible.' Kiku says calmly as he puts the bottle into Kenny's mouth.

'That's a good idea.' Marie says as she smiles. 'I just remembered when it was yesterday with you moved in here with your family from Japan.'

'If yesterday were thirteen years ago.' Kiku pointed out bluntly.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Though, it was only 13 years, since Kiku has moved America. Let's take skip two years extra back where it all began. Which is 15 years ago._

_It was when Kiku was 15 years old and he was still living._

_He was in his final year of middle school. It was when was he was leaving kendo class. _

_'Honda Kiku.' A man with messy black hair, dark brown eyes and big brows came up to him. 'I'm impressed with your skills.'_

_'Thanks, Mr. Mori.' Kiku said to his instructor and teacher._

_'Come on, Kiku!' A girl around his age bound up to him. She had raven hair that reached her mid back with two thin strands of hair pulled in pigtails on both sides of her head and light brown eyes. 'Let's leave!'_

_'Okay, Akemi.' Kiku said to his friend._

_Akemi is Kiku's bubbly and energetic friend that is in the kendo club with him._

_'Yo, Kiku, Akemi!' Shu shouted as he ran up to them. 'How's kendo?'_

_'It was great!' Akemi beamed cheerfully. _

_'We're definitely going to the best the in our high school years.' Kiku said._

_They made their way of their school and stopped at a little pre school. That's where 5 year old Yuki came running up to them. 'Hi big brother Kiku, big brother Shu and big sister Akemi!'_

_'Hi, Yuki!' Akemi cheerfully greeted him._

_'How's everything going in school?' Kiku asked his younger brother. _

_'We're learning numbers!' Yuki chirped cheerfully._

_'That's good!' Shu said happily. _

_They made it to Kiku's house where Akemi and Shu bid their farewell._

_'Hello, kids.' Emi greeted her children with a smile._

_'Hello, mommy!' Yuki greeted her with a hug._

_'Hello, mother.' Kiku greeted her, but he didn't hug her like his younger brother. Kiku never liked being hugged in general._

_'How's everything doing?' Emi asked them._

_'Fine.' Kiku said with a smile. _

_A while later... it was 1 in the morning. _

_A man with messy raven hair and dark brown eyes came in._

_'Haru?' Emi asked him in a tired voice. 'You're home later, then usually.'_

_The man sighed, 'I'm sorry, Emi. My boss wanted me to work longer than usual.'_

_'Oh.' She said in understatement. 'The kids really miss you.'_

_'I know, but I'll get paid much better and we'll live in a more stable life.' Haru said to her._

_'Does that mean you can't spend time us?'_

_They turn to see a tired Kiku and wide awake Yuki. Yuki was the one that asked the question and looked really sad._

_'Yes... I'm sorry kids.' Haru said sadly, then said. 'However I do have a day off tomorrow, we'll definitely can spend time together on that.'_

_'YAY!' Yuki cheered._

_..._

_The next day..._

_'Okay, now kick!' Haru shouted to Yuki._

_Yuki tried to kick the football (or soccer) and hit into goal that Kiku was guarding. Only to end up kicking it about three inches._

_'I'll never be a successful football player.' Yuki cried as he fell into his knees._

_'You're still a little too small to kick the ball.' Kiku thought in his head as he watched his little brother being over dramatic in amusement._

_'Don't worry, Yuki. You'll do better.' Haru reassured his son. 'Do you want know why?'_

_'Why?' Yuki asked him._

_'Because, you're a Honda.' Haru said as his voice slowly changed into a more upbeat and encouraging tone. 'We Hondas never give up.'_

_'Yeah... that's right!' Yuki said in excitement. 'I'll never give up, because I'm the almighty Honda Yuki!'_

_'Your the unmeltable snow that will make that goal!' Haru cheered him. 'What team?'_

_'TEAM HONDA!' Yuki cheered as he pumped his first in the air and high five his father. _

_'They're so over dramatic.' Emi said as she appeared by Kiku's side, as they watched the two._

_'This is what we get for having a father being born and raised in America.' Kiku said. _

_'That's how I fell in love with him.' Emi said calmly._

_'That's nice...' Kiku said, as he heard it a million times before. He personally envies on how his dad usually focuses on Yuki._

_..._

_The a few days later..._

_'We'll graduating from middle school soon!' Shu said excitedly._

_'I'm looking forward to go to high school.' Kiku said as he smiled._

_Akemi seemed really quite for some reason. It was really usual for her._

_'Are you okay, Akemi?' Kiku asked his friend in concern._

_'I'm really need to tell you guys something.' Akemi said sadly._

_'What is it?' Shu asked in a worried tone. _

_'My family will be moving.' She said sadly. 'We'll be moving too Norway.'_

_'What?' Shu asked in shock._

_'Why do you have to move?' Kiku asked in a sad voice. He and Shu had grew up with Akemi since childhood. _

_'My parents were promoted a job there.' She said sadly. 'I'll be moving tomorrow.'_

_'What?' Shu asked in shock._

_'I'm sorry you guys.' Akemi said sadly. _

_..._

_'Kiku why are you up so late?' Haru asked Kiku as he got home. It was 12:30 at night. Haru walked in shock to see his son sitting late in the night._

_'Dad... Akemi's moving.' Kiku said sadly._

_'Akemi?' He asked in shock. Akemi's Kiku's __closet friends. She and Shu are practically the only people that Kiku has. It's mostly because that Kiku's not a big fan of socializing, despite Akemi and Shu being huge social butterflies._

_'Why?' Kiku asked himself that. 'Does this need to happen?'_

_'Well, Kiku not all friendships last forever.' Haru explained to him._

_'Is that so?' Kiku asked as he looked up at his father._

_'Yes, you'll be fine.' He explained to Kiku. 'I've had many great friends in New York that I had to leave. I managed to make great new friends. I've also had met your mother.'_

_'That's... true...' Kiku said sadly._

_'You'll do better. I'm pretty sure that Akemi wouldn't like hearing you being like this.' Haru reassured him._

_'... Thanks, Dad...' Kiku said with a smile on his face._

_'No problem, son.' Haru said with a smile._

_..._

_Shu and Kiku stood there sadly. Akemi and her parents were about to leave to Olso._

_'I guess that this is goodbye.' Akemi said sadly. _

_'Yeah.' Kiku said._

_'Please, send us a postcard!' Shu cried as tears came out of his eyes._

_'I will. Please, don't feel sad I'm gone, okay?' Akemi said with a sad smile. _

_'Okay.' Shu sadly. _

_'Akemi! Sweetie, it's time to go.' Her mother said as she even felt sad that her daughter is leaving her friends. _

_'Bye.'_

_..._

_Shu and Kiku watch Akemi's plane fly away._

_'We'll still stand strong without her.' Shu said. _

_Kiku nodded. _

_They took a taxi home. As they rode their way home. They suddenly see smoke emerging into the sky._

_'What's going on?' Shu asked in shock._

_'I don't know.' Cab driver said. He soon turned on the radio to here what's going on._

_As they listened to the radio. Kiku saw fire trucks driving pass by them and they find themselves in a traffic jam. _

_Apparently a office building is on fire and it's spreading fast._

_'Wait, that's where dad works.' Kiku said as he quickly climbed his way of the car._

_'What's are you doing?' The driver asked in shock. _

_'Here's my money.' Kiku said as he paid the driver, then ran off the smoking building._

_There were fire trucks every where. People being lead out of the building._

_It was total chaos._

_'Son, please stay out of this.' A fireman to told Kiku. _

_'My dad's in there!' Kiku said in horror._

_..._

_Kiku soon discovered that fire was caused by a wiring failure. The flames spread and filled one floor with smoke. _

_Several people died do to inhaling too much smoke. Haru was one of those people. _

_..._

_'What do you that daddy's not coming back?' Yuki asked in horror and sadness. _

_Emi didn't say anything, while they were in Haru's funeral._

_Kiku didn't even speak at all._

_'I'm sorry Yuki, but...' Shu began to explain what's going on._

_They burned Haru's body, then collect what's left of him._

_..._

_'Kiku!' Yuki cried out to his brother. 'Can you, please play football with me?'_

_It's been a week__ since Haru passed away._

_'Okay...' Kiku said with a sigh as he went out with Yuki._

_He went out to play football with his brother._

_..._

_'Kids... I want to speak to you.' Emi said to them._

_'What is mom?' Kiku asked her._

_'... I've been thinking about it, but I've decided that we should move out of the country.' Emi said calmly. _

_'WHAT?' Kiku and Yuki asked in shock._

_'We're going to a better life in America.' Emi explained to them. 'I can't take care of you guys alone here.' _

_'But, mo-'_

_'I've have a pen pal that told me that I'll be able to function properly there, then here.' Emi said. _

_'Right now?' Kiku asked in shock. _

_'No, but in a year or two.' Emi explained to them._

_..._

_'WAIT! You're leaving, too?' Shu asked in shock. _

_'Yes, mother refuses to marry a new man and she won't financially raise us here.' Kiku explained to him._

_'I've understand that, but... can I please come with you to America, too?' Shu asked innocently._

_'Shu! This is serious.' Kiku said in annoyance. _

_'I'm just joking with you.' Shu said with a grin, then turned into a serious look. 'So you'll moving out within a year or two?'_

_Kiku nodded. 'Mom's going research American lifestyle, while giving us English lessons.' Kiku said calmly. _

_'That's going to take a while.' Shu said bluntly. _

_'I'm know.' Kiku said, then asked in concern. 'You're not sad about me leaving?'_

_'I am, but I've also have my own family crisis as well.' Shu said. 'I'm understand your and Akemi's problems. Plus, we can speak through post cards.'_

_'Okay...'_

_..._

_Two years have gone by._

_After saving so much money, practicing English and finding a right home. The Hondas were ready to leave._

_'So... I guess that this is goodbye.' Shu said to Kiku._

_They were currently at the airport. _

_'Yes, I'm sorry for you leaving you like Akemi.' Kiku said as he felt guilty. _

_'It's fine. Also did you send Akemi your new email address?' Shu asked him._

_'Yes.'_

_'Good. Please, be sure to send me a postcard.' Shu said to Kiku with a grin. _

_'I will.'_

_..._

_After a long flight. _

_Emi, Yuki and Kiku finally reached America._

_They've soon see a young woman with raven hair holding up a sign that says 'Honda'. With her were a boy and a girl with light brown hair. _

_'Amy! It's so great to see you in person.' Emi said happily._

_'Same here.' Amy said as she came up to them. 'Are these two the famous Kiku and Yuki that you've been telling me about?' _

_'Yes.' Emi said then gestured to Kiku. 'This is my oldest son, Kiku.'_

_'Please, to meet me you.' Kiku greeted quietly. _

_'My youngest, Yuki.'_

_Yuki hid behind Kiku, shyly._

_'This is Amy. My pen pals and estate agent that got us our house.' Emi introduced. _

_'These are my oldest kids, Alfred and Amelia.' Amy introduced them._

_'Nice meet you.' Amelia said shyly. _

_'What's up bros?' Alfred asked cheerfully._

_'Anyways, I've got right you the house.' Amy smiled at them. 'We're also going to help you kids adapt to a American lifestyle.'_

_'Really?' Kiku asked in curiosity._

_'Yes.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'It took me a while on adapting to a American lifestyle.' Kiku says as he remembered everything.

'That's true.' Marie says.

'You always seemed so weary on approaching us.' Karl says to him.

'That's because I've thought that you were like Anne.' Kiku says awkwardly.

'We're nothing like Anne. She's just grumpy and harsh, because she just wants to be independent.' Marie explains to Kiku.

'I've already know that.' Kiku says calmly as he cradles Kenny in his arms.

Kenny coos as a response.

'Anyways, we've need to go anyways.' Marie says cheerfully. 'We've got a bingo contest to get too.'

'Okay.' Kiku smiles as he leads them to the doors. 'Thanks for visiting.'

'It's no problem.' Marie says, then asks. 'Does Erika still have dreams about Damiano?'

'... Yes, a few times she still wakes from nightmares about him.' Kiku answers.

'I hope that she'll grow out of him.' Marie says in a worried tone.

'There are chances that she won't.' Kiku says. '... After all, he did murder her family and many other innocent people.'

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7! **

**What do you think?**

**I know that this seems rushed, but we at least got to see Kiku's back story. **

**Kenny's growing and developing more.**

**Here are more of Japan's regions. **

**Yeah, most friendships don't last long.**

**The next chapter we're digging into Lin's back story. Which will be tons of fun to write.**

**Please, read and review! **


	8. Family no matter what

**Hello, guys! Welcome to the 8th chapter of Faded Scars! **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Simon Denson is Denmark**

**Yue Jingfei Wen is 2P Fem China (she's not a ordinary woman)**

**Julius Vargas is Old Time Rome**

**Chiara Vargas is Fem Romano**

**Lois de Almeida is Portugal**

**Trigger warning: Mentioned of child neglect and abuse. Blood from a woman's monthly situation. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Candy Land.**

* * *

_'YOU UNGRATEFUL CHEATING SWINE!'_

_'AT LEAST THAT I'M NOT A DIRTY WHORE LIKE YOU!'_

_A young Asian couple argued loudly in a dual and colorless kitchen._

_'Mama! Papa! My throat hurts badly!' A weak and sore squeaky voice spoke up through the arguments._

_'SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!' The woman yelled furiously at the voice._

_'YOU'RE THE REASON WHY WE'RE IN THIS STUPID MARRIAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE!' The man yelled in anger._

_In a small room not far from the kitchen. Was a child's room... if you call a room with only a bed a child's room. A frightened little girl around 5 years old sat in bed. She had short dark brown hair with a hair curl sticking out of her head and big sad almond brown eyes. She was wearing nothing but a light pink night gown. This girl is a young Lin Yi Ling.__ She was holding stuffed tiger plush doll closely to her. The room, her clothes and bed were the only thing that her parents provided her. The stuffed tiger on the other hand was given to her by someone else._

_Anyways, little Lin has began to notice that her parents probably doesn't love her. She sat her small bed shivering down cold. Her throat was sore and she had a fever. She had to leave school early that__ day. Her teacher called her parents to pick her up. Her mother came late to pick her up._

_Lin envied the other kids around her whom had parents that loved them, got them toys, real food, decent clothes and most of all hugs and kisses. Lin tried hugging her mother and father one time like the other kids and say 'I love you, mommy/daddy!'. Sadly, she only got yelled at by both of them for that. What's worse is that her own father slapped her and called her 'little bitch that has no respect for personal space'. __The only time that someone ever gave her a hug was a cousin._

_'COME ON!' Lin's mom yelled as she walked into her room._

_'What?' The horrified 5 five asked in shock and fear._

_'You're going to leave this goddamn house, because you're nothing but a burden.' Lin's mother dragged her out of her room and the house. Lin was pushed outside of her home. 'Goodbye, you stupid brat.'_

_'Mommy! Daddy! Please, let me in! I'll be a good girl!' Lin cried in her broken voice and pound on the door weakly. 'Please *sniff* let me *sniff* in.'_

_'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!' Lin cringed as she heard her father yell through the door._

_Lin limped her way from the house. She felt tired and weak, because of her fever took away her energy away quickly. She was almost half way of the lawn, but soon collapsed half way there._

_'What on earth happened, here?' A loud, but worried voice asked._

_Lin looked up weakly. There was a tall man standing in front of her. He had large spiky wheat blond hair that stick out in many directions and dark ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a black long coat. He was Simon Denson, Lin's neighbor. He was loud, out going and occasionally comes home drunk. He looked at Lin with worry on his face._

_'Help... me.' Lin said as lost her consciousness._

_..._

_Lin stirred as she found herself in a hospital bed. She felt someone sleeping right by her. _

_It was Simon! He was sleeping on her bed as if he was waiting for her to wake up._

_The door opened up and nurse walked in. 'Oh, sweetie you finally woke up. That's good.' Then, approached Simon. 'Sir, wake up. Lin is now awake.'_

_'Wha?' Simon asked as he stirred looking around him, then noticed Lin. He then remembered everything. 'Lin, thank goodness that you're okay!'_

_'What... happened?' Lin asked weakly as her throat still hurts._

_'You're parents were arrested last night, sweetie.' The nurse said._

_'What? Why?' Lin asked in shock and confusion._

_'They've been... doing bad things... and forced you to leave your home while you're sick and weak.' Simon explained in a serious tone. He sworn that he felt his heart brake when Lin's parents say that they didn't need her anymore. He then called the police for that. The child agency will be finding a relative of Lin's that will take her in._

_Right now, Lin's recovering from her fever and sore throat. Which will be simple and easy, since it's pretty common and easy to get rid of._

_..._

_'It's seems that not many relatives want her.' A man said to Simon. Apparently Lin was a accidentally born child. She was the daughter of teenage parents. Her other relatives disagreed with her birth, but her parents used to be nice parents that did love her, but they soon changed a few years later. They started arguing and ignore Lin._

_'Are you sure?' Simon asked in shock. _

_Lin listened quietly as she hears their conversation. _

_'We'll might put her into a orphanage.'_

_'Wait! What about my cousin, Yue?' Lin asked now showing herself._

_'Cousin, Yue?' The man asked. _

_Lin shows her stuffed tiger's tag. It had a written phone number on it._

_'Are you sure about this kid?' The man asked. 'I've never saw Yue on the list.'_

_'I remember my aunt and uncle hated her, then banned from her home, because she refused to be a boy.' Lin explained the best way she could._

_'Yue Jingfei Wen.' The man reads it. 'I'll do my best to look her up.'_

_..._

_A few weeks later. _

_Lin has been staying with Simon whom provided everything for her, despite a bit of alcoholic with a financial problem._

_'You win, again.' Simon groaned in annoyance. They were currently playing Candy Land._

_'Hehe! This is fun!' Lin chirped cheerfully with a smile on her face._

_Simon smiled back. It's great to see this kid recover slowly. The poor girl seemed to know that everyone in her family hates her, but she putted up with it._

_The phone soon rung. _

_'Hello?' Simon asked through the phone. 'Okay! We'll be right over.' Simone put the phone down._

_'What that?' Lin asked Simon as she knew what's going to happen next._

_'It's time.' Simon told her. 'Grab your bags.'_

_..._

_Lin and Simon made it to the agency. There they see a young woman with dark brown hair pulled into high buns and bright amber eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and tan pants._

_'YUE!' Lin cried with joy and ran to her cousin._

_'Lin.' Yue said as she kneed and opened her arms to her cousin. 22 year old Yue Jingfei Wen, the older cousin of Lin. She, like Lin, was hated by her family. That reason was, because..._

_'She's a trans woman?' Simon asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'That's right.' The agency worker said. 'Apparently, her family hates her for her choices. Though, Lin seems to know Yue pretty well.'_

_'I can see what Lin meant when said that her family didn't like her for not being a boy.' Simon said as he watched Lin and Yue talk to each other. 'Lin told me that Yue seemed to be the only person that cared for her.'_

_'It's going to be okay, Lin.' Yue told Lin as she hugged her affectionately. 'You're now safe with me.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

Lin's eyes snapped open. She had flashback, again. Yue... she has done everything to make her happy and in this world.

'Lin! You've finally woke up.' Alfred says.

'Huh?' Lin looked around to see that she's in a hospital. That's right! She just went into labor for second child! 'Is Claire okay?'

'She's doing fine, Lin.' Erika tells her.

The doctor soon came in carting Alfred and Lin's second born child, Claire.

'Please, let me hold her!' Lin says as she holds out her arms.

'Hold on, Lin.' Alfred says as he holds her shoulders.

The nurse hands Claire to Lin. She happily accept her daughter.

Erika smiles. 'She looks healthy.'

'She is indeed!' The nurse says with a smile.

'Welcome to the world, Claire Amelia Jones.' Alfred says softy to the little bundle, while smiling at his daughter softly. 'I'm your father, Alfred F Jones.'

The new born didn't say anything as she nuzzles herself into her mother's chest.

...

'Kiku, I'm home.' Erika greets as she steps into the household.

'Hello, Erika.' Kiku says as he tries to smile at her, but he obviously seemed tired out and exhausted. Kenny was sleeping peacefully in his crib.

'Kenny cried a lot while you're gone, didn't he?' Erika asks with a knowing look her face.

'Yes, I've done everything to try to satisfy him, but I don't that I'm a satisfying father for him.' Kiku says as he sat on the couch as he buries his face into his hands.

Erika chuckles.

'What you laughing about?' Kiku asks her as he looked up at her.

'You seem really upset all because Kenny doesn't seem interested in you a as baby.' Erika says as she smiles at her husband as she places her hands on his shoulders to relax him. 'Kenny's just a baby. Once when he gets older, then he'll definitely start opening up to you.'

'You think so?' Kiku asks her sadly.

'Yes.' She says with a smile. 'It will take some time.'

'Okay...'

...

'I want to see my new baby brother!' Nathan says as Lin and Alfred will soon return home from the hospital with Claire.

'Calm down, you insane brat.' Keith growls at his nephew harshly.

'Make me!' Nathan taunts his uncle.

These two love getting into arguments a lot. It's usually childish things, like betting on who wins the baseball game or beat each other at card games.

'You two calm down.' Amy glares at her son and grandson harshly. 'This is a big day, today.' Amy's hair has slowly began to whiten a bit and there were some wrinkles beginning to show.

'Here they come.' Clara says quietly. Like Amy, she was obviously beginning to age as well.

'EVERYONE GET DOWN!' Carlos yells.

'Don't yell.' Matthew says to his lover.

'Sorry.' Carlos says apologizes in a low voice.

Lin and Alfred enter the door.

'Surprise!' They chorus in a lower tone to not startle Claire.

'Hey you guys!' Alfred happily greets them.

'Guess who we back home with.' Lin says happily as she carries her daughter in her crib.

'Aww! She's so cute!' Carlos coos at the newborn with a smile on his face.

'Her?' Nathan asks his mother. 'But, I've thought that I was going to a baby brother?'

'Well-'

'It turns that you're parents made a mistake and it turned that she was a girl all along.' Keith cuts off Lin, before she could answer.

'Oh.' Nathan says innocently.

_'Can't we just go with the simple logical explanation?' _Lin though in frustration, then asks Nathan. 'Nathan, even though you didn't get your baby brother. Will you still accept your baby sister?'

Lin gently shows Claire to Nathan.

Nathan looks at the baby innocently for a few good seconds, then asks her. 'May hold her?'

'Why yes. Remember the instructions I taught you on how to hold a baby?' Lin asks son her 5 year old son.

'Yes! I've practicing my baby holding skills through baby dolls.' Nathan says cheerfully. He's a pretty smart young boy for his age, despite being innocent and naive.

'Get on the couch.' Alfred instructs his son.

'Okay!' Nathan chirps cheerfully as he hopes onto the couch.

Lin gently hands out Claire to Nathan.

Nathan gently as he could holds his baby sister gently. 'Hello, Claire. I'm your big brother, Nathan. I'm going to big your role model that you'll be following when you grow up.'

The baby seemed to peacefully asleep in her older brother's arms.

'Aww!' The crowd coos. Even Keith and Clara were smiling at this.

**Knock! Knock!**

'I'll get it.' Lin says as she heads to the door and opens it up.

'I'm sorry that I'm late kiddo!'

'Yue!' Lin says in excitement.

Yue Jingfei Wen stood there with a smile on her face. She looks like that she's aging slightly small wrinkles began to show. Her hair was shorter, as well. 'I was hoping to see my cousin with her new baby.'

'Thank, Yue.' Lin smiles at her cousin.

'Yue, you've just made on time.' Matthew says to them.

'Well, I think that Lin shouldn't be alone on celebrating a new family member without someone blood related to her with her.' She says with a grin. 'Now, let's go see that little girl of yours.'

They've walked to the living room.

Lin thought of those memories of her life with Yue and making a better life with her.

_Mini flashbacks now activated!_

_4 year old Lin sat cheerfully as her parents, whom were once nice people, celebrate her 4th birthday. _

_'Happy birthday, Lin.' Her parents chorus together._

_'Thanks Mommy, daddy!' The little girl said cheerfully. _

**Knock! Knock!**

_'Someone's here.' Her mother went over to the door. 'Yue, what surprise.'_

_Yue used to look like a man with feminine looks, before she officially transformed into a more feminine body. Yue's parents kicked her out of the house for that and her family stuns her. Though, Lin's parents accept Yue, because they relate to her for being stunned bytheir family for their choices. 'Hello, guys. Lin I've got you something.'_

_'What is it Yue?' Lin asked her cousin as she approached her cousin. _

_'Close your eyes and hold out your hands.' Yue instructed her calmly._

_Lin doing as told as she felt something being placed into her arms. Lin then opened them and gasped in happiness. In her arms was a stuffed tiger plush doll. 'I love it!'_

_'I remember taking you to zoo earlier and you adored the tigers.' Yue said with a smile._

_'Thanks, Yue!' Lin hugged her favorite cousin gleefully._

_'No problem.'_

_..._

_'I'm sorry if this isn't much, but this is all what I can afford.' Yue explained to five year old Lin the best as she could after taking her in._

_They were in a apartment home._

_'It's okay, Yue.' Lin said with a smile on her face. 'I'm just glad that I've at least have a home with you.' _

_'Right now you'll be settling on the couch.' Yue told Lin. 'It's way past your bedtime.'_

_'Okay...' Lin said as she crawled onto the couch and tried to find the right sleeping position._

_..._

_'Lin it's time to get up!' Yue woke her up gently._

_'Really? It's more later then I usually wake up.' Lin asked as she rubbed her eyes._

_It was 6 am in the morning._

_'I have a job to tend to and I can't have you home alone.' Yue explained to Lin._

_'Okay...' Lin said as she got dressed._

_..._

_Lin finds herself siting in boredom in a museum exhibit._

_The care day center won't open up anything soon. Yue's showing people around the museum._

_'Monika, please stay here.'_

_Lin looked up to see young man with pale blond hair talking to a little girl around her age. She wheat blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue dress._

_The young man leads the girl to where Lin is sitting. 'Excuse me, but what's your name?' He asked her._

_'Lin Yi Ling.' She answered his question._

_'Why are you here?' He continued to ask her some questions. _

_'My cousin refused to let me be in her house alone.' Lin explained the best way as a five year old could, while doing that Lin noticed that man had red eyes and was wearing a pair glasses. The girl was looking at Lin uncomfortably._

_'Gilbert, I've see that you and Monika already know Lin.' Yue said as she showed up._

_'Oh, so she's the cousin that you were talking about?' Gilbert asked Yue. _

_'Yes.'_

_Pretty soon Gilbert and Yue were about to back to work, before they did. Yue told Lin that someone by the name of Vargas is going to pick her up and take her to a day care._

_'So you're Miss Yue's cousin?' Monika asked Lin uncomfortably. _

_'Yeah...' Lin said uncomfortably._

_'It's nice to meet you.' Monika said awkwardly._

_'Nice to meet you, too Monika...' Lin responded shyly._

_Pretty soon a family of brunettes came in. They were the Vargas family._

_Julius Vargas, a young man with curly brown hair, bright brown eyes and olive skin. He was a fun loving father of two daughters that worked a day care center._

_His older daughter, 8 year old, Chiara, whom had dark brown curly hair that reached her shoulders with a hair curl sticking out of her head, sharp hazel eyes and olive skin. Wearing a ruby red dress and matching red head band. She girly, rude and obnoxious, but does seem to have a sweet side beneath._

_The youngest Vargas daughter, 5 year old, Bianca Vargas, a little girl with brown hair pulled into twin braids and bright brown eyes. Wearing a bright yellow dress. Though despite her girly appearance. Bianca's out going, energetic, cheerful and curious nature always leads into hurting herself or ruin her clothes. Much her sisters and father's horror on giving her those clothes._

_'You'll love it here, Lin!' Bianca said as she cheerfully took Lin's hand and dragged her along. 'I bet that you and I will make great friends! Along with Monika!' _

_'You won't always make friends with everyone, you idiot.' Chiara growled under her breath._

_'Of course I can Chiara.' Bianca said as she got into a argument with her older sister._

_'is she like that everyone?' Lin asked Monika._

_'She's a real mean girl, but Gilbert tells me that she's not always like that. Plus, she'll be going to the bigger kid school.' Monika said calmly._

_'Oh...' Lin said. _

_Lin made her first set of friends that day, but she really didn't go the same school as she did in her elementary school. _

_Luckily, Yue manged to get her in a school._

_'I'm nervous.' Lin said uncomfortably as she was prepared to go to kindergarten._

_'You'll be fine, Lin.' Yue told her calmly. _

_..._

_'Are you like a alien or something?' A kid asked Lin._

_'What?' Lin asked in a confused tone._

_'That hair.' A girl suddenly tugged her hair curl._

_'OW!' Lin shouted in pain and frustration. 'Don't tug that!'_

_'It doesn't even come off.' A boy said in amusement._

_'HEY! DON'T TUG ON HER HAIR LIKE THAT!' A young voice yelled out._

_Lin looked up to see a boy with dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, dark brown eyes and tan skin._

_'What are you going to do about it, Carlos?' A boy asked rudely. _

_'Well, maybe your will be happy about hearing you tugging on a young girl's hair.' A new voice spoke calmly. _

_This time the kids all tense as they turn to a young man. He long black hair pulled into a side ponytail, green eyes and a scar on his right eye. He was Lois de Almeida, the assistant principal of the school._

_'No, Mr. Almeida! We've didn't do anything!' The boy stuttered out fearfully. _

_'It's too bad, because I doubt that you'll never learn your lesson.' Lois said he left to tell the principal._

_'No! Wait!' The kids left._

_'Are you okay?' The kids whom tried to help Lin out earlier asked her._

_'Me? I'm fine, thanks.' Lin said with a smile. _

_'I'm Carlos.'_

_'I'm Lin.'_

_From now on __Lin stayed with Carlos in her elementary school years._

_There were times that Lin considered Yue a special figure in her heart._

_'HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!'_

_Yue jumped as she turned to a 6 six year old Lin. She was holding a sloppy made card with her and Yue on it._

_'You've made this... for me?' Yue asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'Yes!' Lin chirped with a sweet smile on her face._

_Yue soon smiled softly. 'Thanks, Lin.'_

_'I love you, mommy.' Lin said as she hugged Yue._

_Yue was shocked at first, but soon hugged her back._

_For Lin and Yue's life do have their ups and downs while growing up._

_'I want the movie, too!' 8 year old Lin said desperately._

_'The movie's PG 13.' Yue said in annoyance as they were at a theater. _

_'But, I wanted to watch it!' Lin complained as she tried to give the puppy dog look._

_'Don't even think about giving that look. It won't work on me this time pip squeak.' Yue growled furiously._

_'Darn.' Lin hissed frustration._

_'Let's just leave.' Yue said calmly._

_There were some awkward situations that Yue supported Lin through._

_'YUE!' 12 year old Lin called out from the bathroom._

_'WHAT?' Yue yelled out as she came up into the bathroom._

_'You know when women... Have those times of the month?' Lin asked from inside the bathroom._

_'... You mean those... SHIT!' Yue hissed in frustration._

_'Yue... in my backpack. There's a small purple bag in it.' Lin explained to Yue._

_'I'll get it.' Yue said said as she ran to Lin's room and goes into her back pack. She found the exact bag that Lin was talking about. Yue came running back the bathroom. 'Here it is.'_

_Lin opened the door and thanked Yue. 'Now I'm going to change my clothes and we're going out shopping.'_

_..._

_After buying some pads._

_Yue soon decided something. _

_'Alright, now that you're almost a woman. We'll need to lie down some rules..._

_Time skip with Lin in middle school._

_'She said that you can't talk to boys?' Carlos asked in interest._

_'No, she said 'No dating, until you're married.'' Lin said as she mimicked Yue._

_'That seems fair.' Matthew said. Matthew Williams was a young boy that moved here from Canada a years ago. He has made friends with Carlos and Lin._

_'I'm honestly not interested into dating anyone, yet.' Lin explained to them. 'I'm going to focus on my my studies and become a fashion designer.'_

_'That's good.' Matthew said with a smile._

_'Mattie!' Matthew's cousin, Alfred shouted across the cafeteria._

_'Oh, great. It's him.' Carlos hissed in annoyance. _

_Alfred ran over to them, frantically. 'We have a situation with Amelia!'_

_'What is it?' Matthew asked in a worried tone. Alfred didn't answer and dragged Matthew away._

_'He's so annoying.' Carlos growled under his breath. _

_As Lin grew older Yue started crying._

_'Lin...' Yue cried. 'You've grown so fast.'_

_'I know, Yue.' 15 year old Lin said with smile._

_'You're now in high school! A teenage girl that's going to go there every drama that a average teen has dealt with.' Yue said as she sobbed dramatically. _

_'Mother, please stop.' Lin said uncomfortably. Even they aren't in public, Lin still feels flat out embarrassed._

_'Here's some newer rules.' Yue soon in a matter of fact tone._

_..._

_Lin walked into Dickinson High in annoyance. 'Now she says no boys.'_

_Suddenly, Lin felt herself being knocking to the ground._

_'I'm sorry!' _

_'Bianca I've told you to watch yourself.'_

_'Wait, Bianca? Monika? That sounds familiar.' Lin looked up to a boyish blonde and bubbly brunette argue._

_'Aren't you the cousin of my brother's co worker?' Monika asked Lin. _

_'Yue?'_

_'Yeah, that's her.' Monika said as she remembered._

_'Gilbert told us that parents left you as a kid.' Bianca said with a frown._

_'No, they've kicked me out and blamed me for their troubles.' Lin hissed in hatred._

_'I'm sorry about that, Lin.' Monika said sadly._

_'HAVE A HUG!' Bianca said hugged Lin without any warning. _

_'Thanks.' Lin said with a smile. 'I'll be fine.'_

_With that through out the school year. Lin has many interesting classmates. Like the mysterious Anne, the up tight Roderich, the mature Chein, the odd Kiku and the rude Michael. There great teacher and faculties members. Their fatherly principal, Francis and the motherly assistant principal, Sofia. The calm Bat, the funny Arthur, the awesome Lucas, the amazing Sadik and the understanding Abel. Along with the strage, but interesting Jones twins. The humble, but passive aggressive Matthew. The sweet, but hot headed Carlos._

_With a odd group like that. Lin's high school years were never once boring. Though, after graduation. She and her friends will be dealing with really rough bumps in their lives on the way._

_Mini flashbacks now off! _

Lin smiles brightly at the sight of Nathan happily holding Claire.

She hoped that her life and Erika's life will be normal from now on.

'Lin! Please take a picture for us!' Yue requested her adoptive daughter.

'Okay, I will.' Lin says as she took out her camera.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of Faded Scars!**

**What do you think? **

**I'm going over a introduction to every main and supporting character's back story. Which all what we have left are Carlos, Bianca and Monika. Arthur and Francis will may appear again as well. Once when we finish the those, then we'll get to their lives after graduation and how they end where they are now. **

**We get see some Nathan.**

**I've choose 2P Fem China for Lin's adoptive mother (or cousin), because we need more 2P Nyotalia. Yue's blunt, rude and cynical to others, but she's a real softy and will dangerously protect those who she loves.**

**Yue's reaction to Lin's period, because she's a trans woman. Trans woman are iffy around periods. The stereotypical response that cis women give to Trans women are 'You're lucky that you can't get a period.'.**

**Gilbert wearing glasses, because he's a albino. Albino's visions aren't the best.**

**Bianca: I've made her different from the Fem Italy and regular Italy. She's a bit combination of both. She's cheerfully, determined, bold, bubbly, innocent and out going, but also still gullible, naive, clumsy and insecure of herself. She's extremely gluten and acts, before she thinks.**

**Monika: I've see her being more easy going then her male counterpart, but also a bit up tight and strict. **

**Please read and review! **


	9. Welcome to the family!

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 9 of Faded Scars!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Verita Carro is Carlos's older sister**

**Novia Carro is Carlos's grandmother**

**Ron Beilschmidt is Monika and Bianca's step son**

**Jessie Beilschmidt is Monika and Bianca's step daughter and Ron's younger sister**

**Ron and Jessie's formal surname was Stewart. **

**Trigger warning: Another child abuse case and a child's death**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

_4 year old Carlos Gomez Carro didn't remember much with his family. All what he remembered was that his older sister, Verita, was sick. His parents seemed 'scared' and 'worried' about her. They tell everyone on how badly sick she is._

_It wasn't until Carlos spoke to his sick 8 eight year old sister._

_Verita had curly dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and a skin tone that was a bit lighter than Carlos's. She laid weakly in her bed looking at her younger brother weakly._

_'Sis... How did you get sick again?' Carlos asked his sister innocently with a worried voice. He hoped that he could settle this situation with ice cream, but she refused to._

_'Please, Carlos.' Verita gasped at him. 'I don't want you fall for anything that mom or dad gives you.'_

_'Why?' Carlos asked in curiosity. Why shouldn't he trust his parents?_

**_Knock! Knock!_**

_'Verita my dear?' A elderly voice asked through the other side of the door. 'May I please come in?'_

_'Yes, grandmother.' Verita said._

_A elderly woman woman came. She was Novia Carro, Carlos and Verita's grandmother. 'I've wanted to give you this.' Novia said as she holds up a teddy bear._

_'Thanks, grandmother, please put it on my shelf.' Verita said calmly as she tried to smile at her grandmother._

_Novia placed the stuffed bear onto the shelf. Carlos eyes it suspiciously._

_..._

_The next few days... Verita passed away from her illness. _

_Carlos finds himself being dragged away from his parents as the police escorted them._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'They were using Münchausen proxy to get their stupid attention.' Carlos says to himself under his breath.

He was in his in office thinking of the next biggest thing for his report.

'Carlos?'

'Yes, Matthew?'

Matthew pokes his head in calmly. 'How's everything coming along?'

'Can't come up with a thing.' Carlos says bluntly.

Matthew and Carlos work as crime journalists. Well Carlos is the journalist and Matthew's his assistant. With this kind of job, they have no clue where it will take them, but sometimes never boring.

'Well our boss wants us to do a report on the robbery that has happened last night.' Matthew says calmly.

'Really?' Carlos asks in amusement. 'You mean the one with the stupid teen that believed that he could get away with stealing from a convenient store?'

'Yes.'

'This isn't going to a boring day after all.' Carlos says in interest. Finally something that doesn't involve harming another person.

'I'm with you on that.' Matthew says calmly as they prepare themselves.

Carlos noticed a photo of a younger version of himself, Matthew and Lin in their middle school years. He smiles at the photo happily.

They were the only people that helped him recover from his depression when he was 14 years old after finding what truly happened to his sister.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'What do you mean that my parents were only hurting Verita just to gain attention?' 14 year old Carlos asked his grandmother in shock. _

_'I've told my son to not go for women like your mother.' Novia said calmly. _

_'What do you by that?' Carlos asked. _

_Novia explained to him that his mother was a dirty manipulator and desires attention._

_'So when my sister was born. They've been planning to use her for attention?' _

_'Yes.' Novia said. 'In the end, I've couldn't even convince your father to leave your mother. He was completely obsessed with following her and loved more then anyone else. Heck he'll even get a rid of us if she hated us.'_

_'So our parents didn't love us?' Carlos asked in a sad tone. _

_'Yes.' Novia said as she nodded at him._

_..._

_Ever since that day. Carlos refused to leave his household and locked himself away from others for almost the whole summer. _

**_Knock! Knock! _**

_'Carlos?' Lin spoke through the door in a worried voice. 'Are you okay?'_

_'You've never seem to hang with us any more like you used to.' Matthew said in concern. _

_'Carlos, your friends want to talk to you.' Novia said calmly. _

_'I DON'T WAIT TO TALK TO ANYONE!' Carlos yelled. 'I just want to be alone.'_

_Obviously, Novia let them and told them about Carlos's past._

_'Carlos.'_

_'LEAVE ME ALO-'_

_Lin hugged him. _

_'We know how you feel, Carlos.' Lin said to him._

_'We've been through sad relations with our parents, too.' Matthew explained to him. 'My father neglected me and mother. He cheated on her many times. We've managed to leave him and make a better life with ourselves by living with my aunt.'_

_'I was a child of teenage parents. My family hated us and shunned us, because they hated me from being a accidentally born child. My parents were once nice people, but they soon grew bitter and blame their problems on me. They soon kicked me out of my home I was 5 years old and had a sore throat and a fever.' Lin explained her past. 'My neighbor found me and nursed me back to health. Then, my cousin, whom was kicked out of family too, took me in.'_

_'So... you had just as cruel parents?' Carlos asked them. _

_'Yes.' Matthew said calmly. 'We'll help you recover and deal with your past.'_

_'Really?' Carlos asked. _

_'Yes.' Lin said with a smile. 'You were always there for me. Now I want to support you.'_

_Matthew nodded in agreement. _

_'Thanks you guys.' Carlos said with a grin. 'You're the best.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'Carlos, are you ready?' Matthew asks his friend.

'Yes.' Carlos says as he snapped out of his memory. 'Sorry, I've just spaced out.'

'Okay, let's leave.' Matthew says.

...

In a building with children running around happily and in enjoying themselves.

All except two kids. A boy and a girl. They've have some bags around them.

A young boy that was around fifteen years old. He had short curly dark brown hair with peek a boo bangs, calm hazel eyes, freckles and fair skin. He was wearing a lime green jacket and blue jeans. The boy seemed soaked into reading his book.

The girl looked about thirteen years old. She had shoulder length wavy red hair pulled into a side ponytail, bright curious blue eyes, fair skin, youthful freckles and seemed to be dangerously thin. She wearing a light blue jacket and dark blue pants. Unlike, the boy, the girl seemed very anxious and looking around.

'Calm down, Jessie.' The boy says as he didn't take his eyes off of his book. 'They'll be here shortly.'

'But, Ron.' The girl whom happened to be Jessie, spoke in a nervous voice. 'This is the biggest day of our lives.' She waves her hands excitedly.

'I know. We've finally get adopted for the first time, since we've waited here for three years. Now please calm down.' Ron says. 'I've honestly don't care if we're going to be raised by two women. I just hope that they'll help you eat more.'

Jessie has been on her own personal diet for about a year ago. It's mostly because that Jessie's concern on gaining weight, after stuffing her mouth with comfort food when their parents were killed by a drunk driver. She ran a lot and ate half of what's on her plate. There's only a rare occasion that she'll eat everything on her plate. Either way, she's dangerously thin to everyone's concern.

'Kids.' A woman came up to them. 'They're here.'

'Okay.' Ron says calmly.

They took their stuff and head into another room. There were two women in there.

A young woman with short blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a dark green suit.

The other woman had long curly brown hair pulled into a side ponytail, bright brown eyes and a slightly darker skin tone, then Ron and Jessie's were. She was wearing a red suit with a pencil skirt.

'Are you Monika and Bianca?' Ron asks the women.

'Yes, we are!' Bianca chirps cheerfully.

'You'll be living with us from now on until you're both independent to take care of yourself.' Monika tells them.

'Yay!' Jessie cheers as she ran up hug Bianca. 'I love you Mama Bianca! Mama Monika!'

...

Monika, Bianca, Ron and Jessie were all in Monika's car driving their way back.

'So... what's your favorite sports?' Bianca asks the kids.

'I love swimming!' Jessie beams cheerfully.

'I like baseball.' Ron says calmly.

'What's your favorite animal?' Monika asks.

'I love dolphins!' Jessie energetically answers.

'Ah... bears I suppose.' Ron says calmly as tries to read his book.

'What's your favorite kind of music?'

'I love listening to any kind of music that's energetic and up beat, but I really dislike metal or slowly played music.' Jessie replies joyfully.

'I'm okay with anything that's my taste.' Ron says in a bored voice.

'Okay, that's good.' Bianca says cheerfully.

'It looks that we're here.' Monika says as they made it to their house.

As they help out with Ron and Jessie's stuff.

'We have a step uncle that's albino?' Jessie asks them. 'Cool!'

'I hope that we'll get to know more about our adoptive family.' Ron says as grabs his belongings.

'They will.' Bianca says with a grin.

...

'Erika?'

Erika was currently in a grocery store shopping for food with Kenny. She turns to see a very unexpected person.

'Chiara?'

Chiara stood there. She was wearing a long sleeved purple dress with a bateau neckline that reached her knees and matching hair band.

'I've never expected to ran into you, Chiara.' Erika says politely.

'Same here.' Chiara says awkwardly.

'Are you still caring for your father?' Erika asks her in interest.

'Yeah... he's still suggesting me to get married and start a family.' Chiara says in annoyance as she grabbed a can of soup from the shelf. 'I don't need a...'

Erika glares at her.

'Fudging man.' Chiara says as Erika smiles slightly.

'I understand you.' Erika says calmly.

'No you don't.' Chiara says in annoyance as they bought what what they've needed.

Kenny soon reached his arms out his arms out to Chiara.

'Oh?' Erika notices his actions.

'What's wrong with him?' Chiara asks Erika in Ina confused tone.

'I think that he wants you to hold him.' Erika says as she smiles at her son.

'I don't think that I'm not suitable for him.' Chiara says awkwardly. 'I'm not the best with babies.'

'Why won't you give it a try.' Erika says as she holds her son.

'... Okay...' Chiara uncomfortably holds her arms out.

Erika gently hands the boy to Chiara. Kenny started babbling a little bit looking at Chiara with his curious dark brown eyes. 'How old is he?'

'He's almost seven months old.' Erika says as she smiles. 'He's becoming more independent his motor skills over the time.'

'He seems very healthy and happy.' Chiara says as she finds herself smiling at the baby.

'I won't say that. There are times where he just cries endlessly.' Erika says as she remembers.

Kenny soon giggles.

'I think that he liked you.' Erika says to Chiara with a smile her face.

'He's not as bad as I thought he would with me.' Chiara says with a smile on her face. 'Anyways, I'm pretty sure that you've heard that my sister and her wife were going to adopt children.'

'Yes, I actually do remember that.' Erika says as she smiles.

'Today, Bianca and Monika just got their kids.' Chiara tells her. 'Would you like to join me on meeting them?'

'Why sure! I'd love to meet them.' Erika says excitedly. Those two kids are lucky to finally have a home. Bless Bianca and Monika!

'Come on, you know where they live.' Chiara says as she gave Kenny to Erika.

'Of course I do.'

* * *

**That's it for chapter 9!**

**What do you think? **

**Carlos's past involves a rare type of abuse called Münchausen Syndrome by Proxy or MSBP. It's where parents get their children purposely sick and get attention. Thankfully Novia placed a hidden nanny cam to catch their actions. Though, she was too late save Verita.**

**We've get to meet Ron and Jessie. Monika and Bianca's adoptive. **

**Ron is a very anti social boy, but he does have a lot of patience and observant. He loves reading books and bluntly stating his opinions. He's very aloof to others, but he'll tag along if his sister is involved.**

**Jessie's the opposite of her brother. She's bubbly, cheerful, naive and a huge social butterfly. She suffers from underweightness and it's unhealthy as well.**

**Kenny's been aging over time, too.**

**Please read and review! **


	10. A strong bond

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 10 of Faded Scars! **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Torvald Beilschmidt is Germania**

**Trigger warning: A another character death.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Dr. Seuss nor Green Eggs and ham.**

* * *

Bianca quickly prepares dinner for Ron and Jessie.

She's determined to make the best dinner for her kids. She's also hoping to put more meat into Jessie's bone (in a non disturbing way) to give her more strength.

**Knock! Knock! **

'I'll get it!' Ron calls out as he heads to the door, then opens it. He sees a man with pale blond hair and wearing a pair of sunglasses.

'Hello, are you Ron?' The man asks him.

'Yes... are you Mr Gilbert?' Ron asks him.

'Hehe! The one and only awesome big bro of Monika.' Gilbert chirps cheerfully as Ron let's him in.

'So you'll be our new Uncle?' Jessie asks innocently.

'That's right!' Gilbert says pridefully.

'Please, Gilbert.' Monika says as she came in. 'Don't show off your ego.'

'But, Moni!' Gilbert whines at her. 'I want to show them I'm a fun Uncle and not a boring old man in his 40s.'

'So is it true that you took care of Mama Monika at the age of 18?' Jessie asks them in interest.

'That's true!' Gilbert says as he grins.

'Don't tell me that he's going to tell us a story.' Ron groans in annoyance.

'Bro, this fic is about everyone's back stories and what they've gone through.' Jessie tells him.

'Don't break the 4th wall!' Monika hisses to Jessie.

'Sorry.' Jessie says uncomfortably.

'Hey! I'm telling a awesome story here!' Gilbert says in annoyance.

Everyone looks at Gilbert.

'Good, it all started out with me being 18 years old and planing to go to a good college, but everything immediately stopped...'

_Flashback mode now activated! _

_18 year old Gilbert groaned in annoyance. _

_'Don't worry Gilbert.' His older friend, Yue, reassured him. 'We've only got 30 minutes left, then we can leave work and you slope in your room like the lazy gorilla you are.'_

_'I know, but working in a museum is worst idea ever.' Gilbert complained loudly. 'It's so boring.'_

_'This the only job where I never get harassed nor discriminated for being a trans.' Yue told him harshly. 'So stop acting like a whiny little bitch and man up.'_

_'That's true for you.' Gilbert said bluntly. Just because she's a trans, doesn't give her a right to boss him around. _

_'Tch.' Yue said rudely._

_'How are you even friends?' Gilbert asked her._

_'I don't fucking know.' Yue said in annoyance. _

_'Watch your mouth, Miss Wen!' A man warned her. 'We aren't paying you for being rude to your co workers.'_

_'Yes, sir.' Yue said as she tried to put on her best smile, then glared at Gilbert when he snickered._

_..._

_'Gilbert!' A man came in. _

_'What?' Gilbert asked in annoyance as he was looking at the clock waiting for the final five minutes so he can leave. _

_'We've got a call from the hospital... it's about your father.'_

_Gilbert's eyes widen in fear and horror._

_..._

_Gilbert ran down a hospital hall. He finds 5 year old Monika crying and holding onto a nurse. _

_'What... happened?' Gilbert asked in fear._

_'Daddy... fell on the floor and fell asleep.' Monika tried to explain, but soon started babbling silently to herself. _

_'Your father had a heart attack.' The nurse explained. 'He seemed really stressed out that it triggered his death.'_

_'What?' Gilbert asked in shock. 'No... that can't be true.'_

_'I'm sorry, but it's true.' The doctor told him as he came out of the room. _

_'Monika just turned 5 years old few weeks ago...' Gilbert started babbling to himself._

_His sister continued to cry._

_..._

_'Gil...' Yue said sadly as she looked at him with a sympathetic look. 'I'm sorry...'_

_They were currently at his father's funeral. _

_'I... am not sure what to do...' Gilbert said as tears slipped from his eyes._

_'Gilbert! Why is Daddy buried into the ground while he's sleeping?' Monika asked Gilbert innocently and fearfully._

_'Monika... I'll be caring for you.' Gilbert told her._

_..._

_About a few days later. Yue was helping him support him._

**_Ding dong! _**

_'I'll get it.' Gilbert said as he went to the door._

_Gilbert opened the door._

_'Hello~!' A cheerful young man with dark brown hair, bright brown eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a brown suit._

_'Uhh... hi... who are you?' Gilbert asked the man. 'Why does look familiar?' As he thought._

_'I'm Julius Vargas!' He introduced himself happily. _

_'That definitely sounds familiar.' Gilbert thought to himself._

_'I'd like to tell that I'm a new neighbor. I'm now living here with my two daughters.' Julius said happily. 'I'd like to know if Torvald Beilschmidt is here.'_

_'My father?' Gilbert asked in shock. _

_'Yes! I was his old high school buddy back in the days!' Julius said happily. 'You must be Gilbert! It's so great to see you all grown up! You know since your parents gave birth to you around your age!'_

_'I've already know that...' Gilbert said uncomfortably. 'I need to tell you something Mr Julius.'_

_..._

_'What am I a fucking house maid?' Yue asked herself frustration as she finds herself giving some snacks to Gilbert and a random man. Monika was currently taking her nap. She decided to listen in into their conversation. _

_'Torvald... died?' Julius asked in a shocked tone. _

_'Yes... mother left us when Monika's two...' Gilbert explained calmly as he could._

_Julius looked silent for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face. 'I've got a idea!'_

_'What's that?' Gilbert asked him._

_'Came work with me!' Julius said happily. 'You can work in a day care center with me! If you work with me then I'll happily support you and your sister.'_

_'You will?' Gilbert asked in shock. _

_'Yes!' Julius chirped. 'Plus, your little sister can make friends with my little girl!'_

_..._

_Monika sat in her play room drawing a sloppy drawing. She heard small energetic foot steps coming up the hall. _

_'Whatcha doin?'_

_Monika jumped when she heard a unfamiliar, high pitch and girly voice speak up. She turned to the speaker. It was a girl around her age. She had curly dark brown hair pulled up into a puffy ponytail, bright brown eyes and a skin tone that was slightly darker Monika's. She was wearing pink dress. _

_'W-Who are you?' Monika asked in a uncomfortable voice as she stared at the random stranger in her house. _

_'I'm Bianca Vargas!' The girl grinned as she introduced herself proudly. 'My family and I moved into your neighborhood. I'm your new neighbor!'_

_'Oh.' Monika said awkwardly. _

_'What's your name?' Bianca asked her in curiosity._

_'I'm Monika Beilschmidt...' Monika said shyly._

_'That's a pretty name for a pretty girl like you.' She chirped cheerfully. _

_'BIANCA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?' A new angry voice spoke up. _

_'Oh uh!' Bianca said awkwardly. 'I've left my big sister behind.'_

_'There you are!' A girl around 8 years old came into the room. She had dark brown shoulder length hair that reached her shoulders, hazel eyes and olive skin. She wore a frilly light blue dress with a matching hair band._

_'Watch your language.' Monika said in annoyance._

_'Who do you think that you are?' The older girl sneered coldly. _

_'Chiara, please stop!' Bianca said frantically. _

_'This isn't your house.' Monika in anger. 'This daddy's house!'_

_'Girls! Girls! What's going on?' Gilbert asked as he came in with Julius behind him._

_'This girl was said a really bad word!' Monika pointed at Chiara. _

_'CHIARA!' Julius yelled at his older daughter._

_'Sorry...' Chiara said as she became fearful from her angry father._

_'Anyways, this is Julius Vargas.' Gilbert introduced to the new guests. 'He's going to help me out on raising you.'_

_..._

_Later on Monika meets this random girl named Lin. She tried to make with her as she went to day care center with her. Sadly, Lin couldn't be with them any longer, because she's going to another school._

_'I'm sorry about that Lin.' Monika said to the young Asian girl. _

_'It's fine.' Lin said sadly. 'I'll try to make better friends in my kindergarten school.'_

_'Okay.'_

_..._

_Bianca and Monika's friendship does grow over time._

_'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MONIKA!' Bianca greeted her with a giant hug._

_'Thanks, Bianca.' 8 year old Monika said as grew used to her hug attacks._

_'I've got you this really cute sweater.' Bianca said as she showed her knitted light blue sweat shirt._

_'Thanks Bianca.' Monika smiled at her cheerful friend._

_Gilbert happily filmed that cute moment. Julius giggled cheerfully. Chiara fell asleep. _

_While Gilbert gets the hang of his job._

_'I won't eat them here. I won't eat them there. I won't eat them ANYWHERE!' Gilbert reads to 'Green Eggs and ham' by Dr Seuss to the kids._

_Julius grinned at that sight._

_While there were some some ups and downs with Gilbert and Monika's life._

_'GILBERT!' 10 year old Monika called out. 'The ceiling's leaking!'_

_'Shit!' Gilbert cursed under his breath._

_Monika and Gilbert watched as water dripped into the pots and pans._

_'I'll get that fixed as soon as I can.' Gilbert said uncomfortably._

_'It looks like that we can't cook anything for a while.' Monika said. _

_Being men that's raising their daughters or younger sister can be a challenge, especially hitting puberty._

_'Julius...' Gilbert asked his God Father. 'Have you ever had do deal Chiara or Bianca getting... their womanly moments after hitting puberty?'_

_They were currently sitting in the bar of a restaurant._

_'Yes.' Julius explained. 'When Chiara got her first period. I wasn't home at the time. Bianca was horrified at the sight of her sister bleeding that she almost called the hospital. Thankfully Chiara stopped her before starting any form of embarrassment.'_

_'Well... Monika's already 12 years old... she hasn't hit her monthly moment, but...' Gilbert looked really uncomfortable. 'Her chest size has grown out a little early.'_

_'Oh my!' Julius said in shock. _

_'I don't what to do here!' Gilbert said as he panicked._

_Luckily that problem was solved._

_'Why are you helping me out on this?' Monika asked the 15 year old Chiara._

_'Because, you're brother is a wuse on helping helping you out with hitting puberty.' Chiara said as they left a clothing store. 'Though it's a more wise choice any ways.'_

_'Chiara.' Monika said._

_'Yes?' Chiara asked in annoyance._

_'Thank you for helping me.' Monika said awkwardly._

_'No problem. We women do need to stick together on situations like this.' Chiara said._

_They've soon grew older into their teens and develop into their passion._

_'BIANCA PASS THE BALL!'_

_'Right away, Anne!' 16 year old Bianca grinned as she kicked the soccer into the goal. _

_'Nice job, Bianca!' Her team complimented her._

_Bianca was apart of Dickinson High's girls soccer team._

_'Well, done Bianca.' Anne said with a smile. Anne's a exchanged student from Swizterland, whom moved in here not long ago._

_'Thanks, Anne.' Bianca said, then noticed someone walking on the other side of the the gates of the soccer field. 'HI MONIKA!'_

_Monika exchanged a smile to Bianca and resume jogging. Monika's apart of the jogging club. _

_They were in their sophomore year in high school._

_Monika noticed the girl's baseball team going on actively. She saw Amelia beaming excitedly. The girl's like Bianca. Bursting with energy, but more rough._

_..._

_'How did school went?' Gilbert asked Monika._

_'Same old same old.' Monika said calmly as she sat in the kitchen. 'Though, I did hear that there's going to be a new student. I think that he's from Japan.'_

_'Oh. It sounds so much better then my story on how a baby threw up on my shirt.' Gilbert said bluntly. _

_'That explains the different shirt.' Monika said calmly._

_'Thanks... how's everything going with Bianca?' He asked her._

_'She leaves me behind every time when something new grabs her attention.' Monika said in annoyance. _

_'Hehe!' Gilbert giggled. 'It's amazing on how you're a jogger, yet you can't even catch up with Bianca.' _

_'Yeah. Yeah.' Monika said in annoyance._

_..._

_The next day after that._

_'Bianca, Wait up!' Monika said as Bianca took off ahead of her... again._

_'She went to your home room.' Lin told Monika. _

_'Thanks, Lin.' Monika said as she heads her way to Bianca's direction._

_..._

_'Why does Monika need to be that slow?' Bianca asked herself frustration. She was in the science lad._

_'Excuse me...' _

_Bianca looked up to see a strange Asian boy. He had jet black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and white pants. He seemed really nervous._

_'Yes?' Bianca asked him in curiosity._

_'Is this room 405?' The boy asked. _

_'Yes!' Bianca said with a smile._

_'I'm Kiku Honda.' Kiku introduced himself to her. 'I'm new here.'_

_'Please to meet you, Kiku!' Bianca took her hand out to shake him. He looked hesitated, then shook it__._

_'Bianca.' Monika said as she made it to the door. 'Why so fast?'_

_'Monika!' Bianca said happily. 'I'd like you to meet Kiku Honda.'_

_Kiku looked flustered._

_'So you're the new student, here?' Monika asked him._

_'Yes.' Kiku said quietly. _

_'Welcome to Dickinson High.' Monika said calmly._

_'Thanks.' Kiku said with smile on his face._

_Pretty Kiku joined in most of Bianca and Monika's adventures. Alfred, Matthew, Carlos, Amelia, Gilbert and Chiara would tag along. _

_They've been on various random adventures like camping, skiing, bowling and heck there was even a time where Kiku, Monika and Bianca were locked themselves in a bathroom while tornado happened._

_'Got any fours?' Monika asked Bianca as she held up a deck of cards._

_'Nope. Go fish.' Bianca said holding her deck of cards._

_They were sitting in the bath tub to together. With a flashback shining on it. The wind was howling they could hear the activity from outside._

_'How long will this last?' Kiku asked them uncomfortably._

_'Not sure.' Bianca said calmly. _

_'What kind of vacation is this?' Kiku asked himself._

_When the tornado stopped. They got out and noticed that there's very little damage. _

_'At least that we've didn't end up in Muchkin land.' Monika said calmly._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'Poor, Kiku.' Monika says calmly.

'His reaction was priceless.' Gilbert says as he laughed.

'Will we ever get to meet Kiku?' Jessie asks in interest.

'Maybe.' Monika says.

**Knock! Knock! **

'Another guest?' Ron asks as he got to the door.

There were two women. One was holding a baby in her arms.

'I'm your step Aunt Chiara.' The brunette introduced herself.

'Oh...' Ron says calmly. Wasn't she the mean sister of Bianca?

'Chiara!' Gilbert says happily. 'You've made it! Oh! You've brought Erika and is that your baby?'

'Yes.' Erika says as she smiles.

'Is a baby?' Jessie asks as she looked Kenny with a smile.

'Oh, great.' Ron groans in annoyance. Jessie really loves babies. In the nursery of the orphanage. She'd tried helping out with the orphaned babies.

'Yes.' Erika says.

Ron looks at Erika. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair and bright blue green eyes. _'She looks familiar...'_

'It's time for dinner!' Bianca calls out. 'Chiara? Erika?'

'Here's the letter dad wanted to send you.' Chiara says calmly as she hands a letter to Bianca.

'Thanks.' Bianca says as she took the letter.

'I've just wanted to meet your kids.' Erika says awkwardly to Bianca.

'Oh! That's nice.' Bianca says as she smiles at Erika.

'Thanks.' Erika says while she smiled back as she shifted Kenny in her arms.

'I'm going to leave.' Chiara says as she leaves. She felt that she wasn't needed here.

'Bye, Aunt Chiara!' Jessie waves at her.

'I've do think that I've should head back home as well.' Erika says calmly. 'Kiku would probably get concern if I got lost or have a mental breakdown.'

'Okay, please tell Kiku to come by sometime.' Bianca says as she waved to Erika.

'I will.' Erika replies back.

Ron watches as Erika leaves their new home.

'Monika?' Ron asks Monika.

'Yes, Ron?' Monika asks adoptive son in a calm tone.

'The Erika woman... wasn't she the woman that put that infamous serial killer away 3 years ago?' Ron asks her.

Monika pauses slightly. 'Yes, she is, but please don't ask her questions that could offend her and give her sensitive a subject.'

'Really, why?' Jessie asks in interest.

'Come on kids. Let's just enjoy our meal.' Gilbert says cheerfully. 'We should be celebrating that you kids finally have a home.'

'Okay!' Jessie says excitedly.

Ron still couldn't get Erika out of his mind.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 10!**

**What do you think?**

**We've get to see Bianca and Monika's back story. Their live styles while growing up in their childhood.**

**Gilbert and Julius had it a bit harder, because they were raising girls together. Which means hitting puberty was way worse. Luckily Chiara stepped and acted the adult through the whole the whole situation. **

**We finally got to see Kiku interacting with Monika and Bianca in their back story along with a little story with them being trapped in the middle of a storm.**

**Ron recognizes Erika from the fact that she managed to face a criminal in court. That will be something that we'll get too later on.**

**Please, read and review!**


	11. Dark past, new light

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 11 of Faded Scars! **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or adding to favorites!**

**Sigurd Bondevik is Norway**

**Trigger warning: Some really disturbing character deaths coming up.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia nor Zip a dee doo dah.**

* * *

'So Bianca and Monika have adopted their kids?' Kiku asks Erika in interest.

'That's right.' Erika nods.

They were currently in the kitchen discussing Erika's brief meeting with Bianca and Monika.

'I'm glad that those kids now have a home now.' Kiku says with a smile on his face.

'I know. I strongly bless them.' Erika says happily as she smiles.

Kiku chuckles at his wife's positive attitude.

'Anyways, I'm going to prepare myself for bed.' Erika says calmly. 'Kenny's unpredictable out bursts can at any moment.'

'Alright.' Kiku says with a smile on his.

Erika went up to bathroom to brush her teeth. While brushing her teeth and washing her mouth out. She heard a.

_'Ciao, bella~!'_

Erika whipped around to see a man with a white mask with a smilely face on it and a faded wooden brown sweat shirt covered in blood. He hoodie was covering the rest of his face. He was holding a bloody knife in his left hand.

Erika let's out a blood curling scream in fear as she tried to resist the man by kicking him in the crouch and ran out of the bathroom only to freeze in horror a haunting sight of Kiku and Kenny's lifeless bodies lying in the middle of the living.

'KIKU! KENNY!' Erika yells hysterically as she ran to their lifeless bodies and wake them, but no arrival.

'It's a your fault, Erika.'

Erika turns with a horrified look on her face to see the masked man standing over her.

'What?' Erika asks in fear.

'You should have died along with us Erika.'

Erika's eyes widen in horror as she saw a bloody Johaan along with her parents in the same form as they've died.

'It's all your fault Erika.' Alfred, Lin, Anne, Marie and Karl came in pointing their figures at her.

'Dirty selfish brat!'

'Couldn't even save her own brother.'

**Erika! **

'No! No! It's not my fault!' Erika says in fear.

'Blaming a innocent man!'

'It was obviously that you've murdered your family.'

**Erika!**

'I would never kill anyone!' Erika says in defense, until she looked down at her night dress. It was covered in blood and a knife was in her hands.

'How could you Erika?' Kiku asks her looking at her with his lifeless eyes.

'It's all your fault, mommy!' Kenny spoke up.

'What should we say? Innocent or guilty?'

**Erika, please wake up!**

'Guilty!'

'No, please!' Erika says in defense.

'Death penalty should be her punishment!'

'What?' Erika eyes widen in fear.

She soon heard someone whistling 'Zip a dee doo dah'. Suddenly she felt sharp pain piercing through her stomach.

'Have a nice slow and painful death.' The white masked man says gleefully.

**ERIKA!**

...

Erika's eyes snapped open violently and lifted her head. Thrashing away violently.

Crying was heard somewhere.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Erika yells violently as she felt someone holding her.

'Erika, please calm down.' The person says as he pulls her into a firm hug. 'It's all just a nightmare.'

'Kiku?' Erika registered everything... it was a nightmare... she finds herself sobbing into Kiku's chest. 'Kiku... *sniff* ... I'm sorry...'

'What are you apologizing for?' Kiku asks in a confessed tone as soothed, though he was really in a tight spot. His wife is crying in arms, while his son wailing violently in the other. He seemed to be waken by Erika's screams and yells.

'I've had... *sniff* nightmare, but this I was blamed... for your deaths.' Erika says as she sobbed.

'Please, explain it to me.' Kiku says knowing that he's not going to like it, but find himself laughing in the middle of the story. 'I know that's it's a terrifying sight, but that's definitely not realistic.'

Erika glares at him.

'Sorry.' Kiku says as he notices that she was being serious.

'I think that I'll might drop off Kenny in Lin's place, then see a therapist.' Erika says as she holds her head.

'Are you sure?' Kiku asks her.

'Yes.' Erika says calmly.

'Alright.' Kiku says as he smiles. 'You've rarely leave Kenny's side, unless if I'm with him.'

'I know, but I refuse to loose him.' Erika says, ever since Kenny has been born. Erika refused to leave his side, unless if Kiku's watching him.

'It sounds so much, too.' Kiku says.

...

'What is this place, a babysitting service center?' Lin asks as leaded against the front door of her house, while holding a six month old Claire in her arms.

'Sorry.' Erika says uncomfortably as she holds Kenny with his baby supplies.

'Oh, Erika. I was just kidding.' Lin says as she chuckles.

'Oh, right.' Erika laughs along with her awkwardly.

'I fail at sarcasm.' Lin says uncomfortably. 'I'd love to baby sit Kenny. Claire can finally interact with someone her age.'

'Thanks, Lin. I owe you a lot.' Erika says as she hands Kenny to Lin. She explains what Kenny needs for his health.

'Bye Erika!' Lin waves at Erika.

She remembered the first time that she ever got interact with Erika.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'You've want me to go play basketball with you?' Lilli asked Lin in a confused tone._

_'Yes.' Lin said as she smiles at her. 'I believe that you should interact with more people.'_

_'Okay...' Lilli said uncomfortably._

_Lin did thought to herself. 'Though, it's summer. I really want to the girl to put on thinner clothes.' Lin looked Erika's scarf and long sleeved clothes._

_'I've asked Anne about that and she seemed okay with that.' Lilli said as she smiled._

_'Alright.' Lin said as she smiled._

_They've made their way to the basketball court that was close by a park. _

_'Do you know how to shoot some hoops?' Lin asked Lilli._

_'What?' Lilli asked as she tilted her head in confusion._

_'Never. I mean have you ever played basketball, before?' Lin asked her._

_'Yes, but I'm not the best at it.' Lilli said uncomfortably. _

_'There's nothing to worry about.' Lin said as she grinned as begin to bounce her ball and threw it through the net. 'We've only going to throw them into the nets. Nothing else bigger.'_

_'Okay.' Lilli said as she tried to bounce the ball, but seemed to fail at it and hits the gate, instead of the net when she tried to throw it._

_Lin laughed awkwardly at Lilli's weak attempt into throw the ball. 'There's no need to be upset, it just takes practice, plus this is all just for fun.'_

_'Just for fun?' Lilli asked in a questioning tone, before confidence formed in her blue green eyes. 'Alright!'_

_'Please, let me show you how to through the ball.' Lin said as she explained to on how to throw the ball. While showing her the steps. 'Ready, Lilli?'_

_'Yes!' Lilli said with determination in her eyes. Lilli bounces the ball repeatedly trying to keep her own pace. _

_'Now throw it threw that net!' Lin cheered Lilli on. _

_Lilli raises the ball and tried throw it into the net... but only to hit the board and fall off._

_'At least that you've tried and almost succeed.' Lin said as she placed her hand on Lilli's shoulder. _

_'PFFT! Sounds more like a epic fail!' A new voice spoke up._

_The girls turned to see Alferd and Kiku walking up them. Alfred washolding a ball of his own._

_'Really, Alfred?' Lin asked in annoyance._

_'It's my first time actually playing basketball.' Lilli told them calmly._

_'That was the most hilarious epic fail that I've saw.' Alfred said as he continued to snicker._

_'Well I think that her shot was pretty well.' Kiku said to Lilli. _

_'It's still a epic fail to me.' Alfred said as he smiled. _

_'It's not that funny, Alfred.' Lin said in annoyance._

_'I actually find it pretty funny, too.' Lilli said as she laughed herself._

_'Mind if we can join you?' Alfred asked them. 'You guys really seem to be having lots of fun.'_

_'Yes, please.' Lilli said with a smile on her. 'You guys make it sound more fun.'_

_'Alfred, I bet that I can score more then you!' Lin said as gave him a competitive look on her face._

_'Bring it on!' Alfred said as they ran off to compete against each other._

_'Want to take turns shooting hoops?' Lilli asked Kiku. _

_'No, I'm not the best in basketball.' Kiku said calmly._

_'Let's try.' Lilli said as picked up the other ball._

_They've practiced on trying on their own._

_Lilli made her own successful score, while Kiku failed countless._

_Lin and Alfred decided to join in with them after that. _

_It wasn't, until Kiku tried throwing the ball, but only bounce back and hit his head. Thankfully, the ball was lighter weight. _

_Lin and Alfred couldn't stop laughing at that sight. _

_'Are you okay, Kiku?' Lin asked as she laughed._

_'Yes.' Kiku said as he smiled slightly, then noticed something. 'Lilli are you okay?'_

_Lilli wobbled a bit then fainted. _

_'LILLI!'_

_Lin didn't remember anything else, but the fact that Kiku carried the unconscious girl home. She fainted to the heat in her warm clothing. Thankfully, she was okay._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'I've never knew that she had such a deep and troubled past.' Lin says as she felt tears pouring out of her eyes.

'Mommy!' Nathan calls out. 'Claire needs a diaper change.'

'Okay, coming Sweetie.' Lin calls out as she ran in with Kenny in her arms.

...

'Welcome back, Mrs. Erika.' A man with short wavy pale blond hair, he had a hair curl sticking out of the back of his head, a cross shaped hair clip keeping out of his bangs and dark ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a long white coat. He was Sigurd Bondevik, Erika's therapist.

'Hello, Mr. Bondevik.' Erika kindly greets him.

'I've haven't seen you in a while.' Sigurd says as he notices the exhausted look on her face.

'I've been having it bad.' Erika says with a weak smile.

'Would like to talk about it?' Sigurd asks her.

'Yes, please.' Erika says in a pleading tone.

'Okay, please wait here.' Sigurd says as he gestures to the couch.

Erika took a seat on the couch calmly.

_'Hello, I'm Diego!'_

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_15 year old Erika hid behind her father uncomfortably._

_Erika was in her hiking clothes that consists of a pink jacket and dark brown hiking pants. She and her were planning to on a hike with her father. Half way through, they meet up with a man._

_Her father, Franz, was talking to a young man with messy dark brown hair, a messy beard that was slowly growing,__ dark green eyes and olive skin. He was holding a huge bag on his back. He was wearing dark brown and green clothes. He looked pretty young, around 18 years old._

_'Diego! It's so nice to see you.' Franz greeted him._

_'Mr. Vogel it's so great to see you, too!' He said in a cheerful, friendly and upbeat voice._

_'You know him?' Erika asked her father._

_'Why, yes he's a friend of mine in college.' Franz said as he introduced her to Diego. 'This my daughter, Erika.'_

_'Nice to meet you, pretty lady~' He greeted her happily._

_'Nice to meet you, too.' Erika said uncomfortably. Not trusting this man._

_'Those are pretty braids for a pretty lady.' Diego said as he stroke her braids affectionately. 'My little sister loves wearing them.'_

_'Thanks.' Erika said uncomfortably._

_'Want to join us on our hike?' Franz asked Diego._

_'Why, I'd love too.' Diego said cheerfully. _

_Erika didn't say anything on the whole hiking trip. Normally she would enjoy new people's company, but this time. This feels completely different._

_They've made their way back to their cabin__._

_'I've wonder where the Rangers are.' Erika said to herself._

_They've entered her family's private cabin. It small kitchen in it and couch with a fireplace in front of it and spiral stairs that leads to a loft. That's where Erika and her family sleeps in._

_'Welcome back, honey.' Josepha greeted her husband and daughter as they returned from their hike. 'Who's this?'_

_'I'm Diego! A dear old friend of your husband.' He smiled as he introduced himself._

_The adults talked together, while Erika retreated into the loft where Johaan is in._

_'Who's the random man?' Johaan asked her. _

_'I don't know, but I don't like him for some reason.' Erika said calmly as she puts herself in deep thought. _

_'That's new. You're never were afraid of talking to anyone.' Johaan said._

_'True.' Erika said._

_'Kids! Diego's going make us something.' Franz said happily._

_'Wait, they're really going to this guy to make dinner for us?' Johaan asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'I guess so.' Erika as she did admit that she was pretty hungry. _

_The twins made their way the stairs and took a seat on the table_

_'Eat up!' Diego said happily as served them cheerfully. _

_Erika wasn't sure what to say. She silently ate the food fearfully. It wasn't bad she continues to eat it, but she soon felt tired._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'Mrs. Erika.' Sigurd says as he pulled her out of her deep thoughts. 'My offices ready for you.'

'Okay.' Erika says as she followed him in his office.

Sigurd's room was a lavender and dark brown theme. There was a couch the middle of the room.

'Take a seat, Mrs. Erika.' Sigurd tells her.

'Okay.' Erika did as told and laid onto the couch.

'What you remember on that very day?' Sigurd asks her.

'That very moment when I woke up and I was tied up on the floor along with rest of my family.' Erika says as she felt a bone chilling shiver down her spine.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Erika stirred as she heard voices._

_'You're... you are not Diego!' Her father said in shock._

_Erika woke up to see her father family, including herself, tied up. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet together. Her brother was next to her, while their parents were tied up in front of them._

_'Diego' was in the kitchen. He was humming Dip A Dee doo dah himself. She noticed that there was something on the ground. A wig!_

_Erika noticed that one of his bags were on the floor it was full knifes! There were many different kinds of sharp objects on the ground._

_The man stepped out of the kitchen. He was wearing a white mask with a smiley__ face on it with brown hoodie covering his head._

_Erika watched in horror as she watched him approached her father._

_'What are you doing?' Franz asked in anger._

_Erika and Johaan's widen in horror and fear when they saw. Their father scream and gurgle in agony._

_Josepha soon kicked something to Johaan._

_It was a small knife. Johaan knew what to do and started to cut Erika's legs loose._

_Josepha tried to distract the killer by kicking him. 'YOU FUCKING HORRIBLE SCUM BAG! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO FRANZ!'_

_The man seemed really anger now. He grabbed a knife from his bag and starting stabbing Josepha everywhere on her body. She didn't scream as she gave her kids a look to continue._

_Johaan managed to cut Erika's feet lose. 'Run!'_

_Erika wasn't sure to run, but her twin brother told her to._

_She bolted out of cabin as fast as she could. She heard Johaan letting a ear pricing scream in agony._

_Erika had no clue where to run as she found herself unable to run through the forest. Her wrists were still tied behind her back. Everything was just... why isn't this just a dream?_

_She silently hid behind a tree fearfully. She heard foot steps coming up._

_'Ciao bella ~!' As the masked popped in front of her._

_Erika's eyes widen in horror as he stabbed her in her lower left thigh. She let out a blood curling scream in agony that echoed in the forest. She felted the masked man slung her over his shoulder._

_He whistled the zip a dee doo dah song._

_Erika whimpered and cried, because she's just your average helpless teenager that witnessed a horrifying sight of her parents being tortured before her eyes._

_Her captor carried her into the loft. He tossed her onto the bed and pinned her there. He brought out a syringe needle and injected something her body. Erika can't move at all._

_He untied her hands, then tied them to the bed post. _

_The masked killer soon disappeared and then came back with Johaan and his bag._

_He tied Johaan, whom is still alive and his figures were bended in odd angles, to a hanger._

_Johaan looked completely powerless and weak._

_The masked man so resume his attention to Erika. He brought out a cigarette and lit it._

_Erika watched in horror as what he had in plan. Without any warning he jabbed his burning cigarette onto Erika's arm._

_Erika screamed in agony. He continued to burned her arms._

_'STOP IT YOU BASTARD!' Johaan yelled at the top of his lungs._

_The masked killer soon turned his attention to Johaan again. This time he grabbed one of his knifes. He approached Johaan like a lion would do with his prey. _

_Erika watched in horror as he raised his knife began jab it into his..._

_She turned away as she heard her younger twin brother scream in agony. She refused to turn her head, until her captor forced her to turn her head and look at the horrifying sight. Watching him cried in pain and fear. _

_The masked man digs into his bag as he once again whistled Zip a dee doo dah, as he brought out a pair of metal forceps, then resume his attention to Johaan. He forced Johaan's mouth open place it on one of Johaan's teeth._

_Erika watched with horrified look on her face as she watched her younger brother scream and bleed. She could feel his pain._

_Johaan's cries were now hard to distinguish._

_The masked man wasn't done with his torture on Johaan. He brought out a butcher knife and the next thing made Erika sick to her stomach._

_Her brother was slaughtered like a cattle._

_Erika stares at Johaan's lifeless body hanging limply under the hunger swinging gently. _

_She just wanted to throw up and cry in a corner. This was definitely not a dream... it was a nightmare that came out of nowhere and will haunt her for the rest of her life._

_Erika tensed in horror as she felt her family's killer crawl on top of the bed and lying on top her. She nothing but little trapped mouse under him and completely powerless to stop him. She could slightly see his eyes through the mask. He looked like that he has enjoyed her being miserable, weak and vulnerable to his power._

_He played with one of her braids as he whispered some language that she was couldn't identify. Her burns and stab wound stung horribly. Erika noticed the man was moving his mask up slightly exposing his mouth. He leaned on her and kissed her, forcefully. She felt his tongue slipping into her mouth and tasting her._

_Erika felt completely disgusted with herself. He killed her family before her eyes and is forcefully kissing her against her will... it was her first kiss that was stolen. She's now horrified on what he could do her next._

_He pulled away from her allowing her spit out his kiss. She froze when he took out took a new knife that was slightly cleaner._

_He took her braid, then said. 'I really like you Erika.' His voice sounded deep and maliciously sweet. 'But, I can't keep you alive for long. Though, I'd like to something from you as a little souvenir.'_

_Erika eyes widen in horror as he started cutting her braid off with a knife. It felt like he was curving her heart out as he done that. After a few minutes, her braid was successful cutted off._

_'Now that's done...' He said gleefully took her braid. 'It's time to eliminate you.'_

_Erika's eyes widen in horror as he place the knife on her throat. _

_'Nighty night~' The masked man said as he slit her throat open. _

_Erika felt her throat sting painfully. She didn't say anything and closed her eyes. Hoping to join her parents in heaven and Jesus will greet her with open arms. She listens to her killer's movements as he seemed do some activity around her family's cabin. It wasn't until twenty minutes later, she finally heard the door shut. Expecting herself to die alone surrendered by her dead family._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'I wasn't sure if he purposely missed my arteries, but I didn't die.' Erika says as she cried.

'It's amazing that you did.' Sigurd tells her calmly.

'Though, I wouldn't have survived if it weren't for those two men that found me.' Erika says as she smiled weakly.

'What was it like facing him court?' Sigurd asks her.

'It... I can't explain it... my friends, family and his other victim's family supported me and stood by my side.' Erika explains as she smiles weakly at that memory.

'Please, remember Mrs Erika. If you haven't ever survived, he would have continued getting away with killing many innocent people.' Sigurd tells her calmly.

'I know. I'm remaining strong, because of that.' Erika says as she managed to smile. Now forgetting her nightmare. 'My past may never leave me. I'll never let it leave me, even if it does haunt my mind.'

'That's woman I like to see.' Sigurd says as he smiles at her.

'Thanks, Dr. Bondevik.' Erika says with a smile on her. 'I think that I've have to leave now. My son won't be happy without me for long.'

'Alight, take care.' Sigurd tells her.

'I will.' Erika says as she smiles, then leaves.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter of Faded Scars!**

**What do you think? **

**Erika's nightmare does sound a lot like something from a B rated horror movie bland acting and unrealistic stunts, but hey it's a nightmare. **

**I'm working on Kiku and Erika's relationship more.**

**We get to see Lin wanted to bond with Erika/Lilli in their teenage hood, by goofing off by playing basketball. Remember Lin's apart of the Dickinson High school girls basketball team. So don't be surprised by that.**

**Alfred was also giving Lilli/Erika a small message that just because she's a surviving victim of a serial killer and lost her own family doesn't mean that he'll treat her any differently. Which was something the Erika/Lilli would want.**

**Also, Erika and her family weren't the only people that were in the forest. There were also rangers as well... but Erika's family weren't the only victims of the masked killer's new hot spot. Which a forest away from civilization is a perfect place to make people disappear without friends noticing that less then 24 hours. **

**I'm trying to keep this fanfic T rated as possible. If this were a movie. The screen would be showing the character's reactions to the murder and you'll be hearing the screaming.**

**There's actually a Diego that Erika's parents know, but he'll not appear, because it's impossible for framing him since Erika already knows that he's someone that disguised himself. Also, b the masked killer also seems to know about Erika's family... that means that they weren't just randomly selected victims of the week.**

**I'm using one my favorite Disney Toon's Zip a dee doo dah as the killer's personal favorite song to hum or whistle while killing his victims. Cause it's makes it sound disturbing and you'll may never want to the song ever again for something like that.**

**When someone forcefully cuts your hair and don't want it to be cut. It would actually be traumatizing. Heck it's twice as traumatizing for the person cutting your after, manipulating your family into thinking that they're someone they know and like, brutally killing them right in front of your very own eyes and and forced a kiss on you after that was all done. I'd be traumatized, too.**

**Believe it or not, but you can survive a slit throat. As long as your major organs are harmed. Just look up the amounts of people that survived a slit throat.**

**The flashback on how Erika's family died was also a bit of a time skip. That's how we see act as that positive thinking she is in the end of the chapter.**

**For the mentioned gentlemen that found Erika and save her will appear another time of the story.**

**For now most of the flashbacks are mostly revolving around Erika/Lilli's new life, while developing relationships with her new friends.**

**Please, read and review! **


	12. Cleithrophobia

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 12 of Faded Scars!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Nikolai is Male Belarus**

**Diana is Fem Lithuania**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

'Erika?'

'Yes, Anne?' Erika asks her older cousin. She decided to visit Erika for a day.

'How are you... with your cleithrophobia?' Anne asks her uncomfortably.

'... I'm still uncomfortable about being trapped... but it's nowhere near my hatred towards cigarettes.' Erika explains watches Kenny crawl around the place.

'I remember that one painful moment when you were trapped in a elevator with two strangers...' Anne says as she remembers that day.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Lilli sat with Anne patiently. They were currently in the college that Anne's applying to. It was close their place. It was a starter college where they begin with college basics. _

_'I'm hoping after learning here.' Anne told her. 'Hoping to get a college where I can apply a job working in a airport.'_

_'Just working at airport and not traveling in a plane.' Lilli asked her cousin calmly._

_Anne nodded. 'I'm hoping to act as a security worker.'_

_'That's great, Anne.' Lilli said with a smile on her face. 'I'm here to encourage you all the way.'_

_'Thanks, Lilli.' Anne said as she smiled._

_'Alright, Anne.' A man said. 'Please, come in.'_

_Anne headed into the room._

_Lilli sighed, she's been in America for almost a month. She feels like that she's some sort of waste of space, because her homeschooling with Arthur won't start in a few months and she barely has done much. She feels like a heavy burden to her new family. She wakes them up almost every night from her nightmares about her old her life. Though she does have good friends like Alfred, Kiku, Lin, Bianca and Monika supporting her. Only Kiku and Alfred know about Erika and what's under her covered body. Heck, she still wears her scarf and long clothes to this day._

_'Do you think that she's wearing clothes to cover her body, because she's secretly killing herself?'_

_Lilli noticed that there were a group students looking at her. They obviously talking about her. She had her face._

_'Lilli.' Lilli turned to see Anne poking her head out, as she gave her car keys. 'I think that I've left my cell phone in the car. Can you please get it?'_

_'Okay.' Lilli said as she left the waiting area. Walking down the hall and the stairs._

_They were in the third floor of the building. Lilli had to travel her way down the stairs, until she ran into a group of students. Whom stopped her half way down. _

_'How old are you?' A girl asked her in curiosity. 'You don't look like type to skip a few grades.'_

_'Actually, I'm not going here.' Lilli explained as fast as she could so she can avoid unwanted attention. 'I'm here to support my older cousin.'_

_'What's with the clothes?' Another girl asked her. 'Last time I checked it's a warm summer, unless if you just here from Alaska and couldn't afford updated clothes.'_

_'I'm sorry, but this isn't your business to criticize my clothing when we've just met.' Lilli explained the most firm as she could. 'So I suggest you to leave me alone, because you barely know me.'_

_'Why you...' The the girl growled in frustration._

_'She's got a damn good point, you know.' A new voice spoke up from the lower stairs.__They turn to see a young woman with curly dark brown, hazel eyes and olive skin. She was wearing a light brown shirt and frilly yellow skirt. She had a large frown on her face. 'This isn't high school anymore, kids.'_

_'Fine.' The girls growled in annoyance as they leave._

_'Thanks for standing up me.' Lilli thanked the older girl._

_'No problem.' She said as she gave a simple smile._

_Lilli quickly run back to her error. Using Anne's car keys and got her cell phone._

_She then heads back to where her cousin is. She noticed that a elevator was by the stairs._

_'I'll get less unwanted attention in there.' Lilli said to herself, as she pressed the elevator's button. She patiently waited for the elevator._

_'Excuse me, but are you taking the elevator?'_

_Lilli turned to see a boy and a girl standing the._

_The girl had long wavy brown hair pulled into a side ponytail and soft forest green eyes. She was wearing a light brown shirt and dark green pants._

_The boy had platinum blond hair with a hair curl sticking out of his head and dark blue ocean eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and dark pants. His left foot was in a cast and was being support by crutches._

_'Yes... I am.' Lilli said uncomfortably._

_'Is it okay that we can join you?' The girl asked politely._

_'There's no reason to ask her.' The boy growled in annoyance. 'She'll know that we're going into the elevator.'_

_'Nikolai, please don't be harsh.' The girl said to the boy, whom was Nikolai._

_'You can join me in the elevator if you would like.' Lilli said as she got their attention._

_'Thanks, I'm Diana.' The girl introduced herself to Lilli._

_'I'm Lilli.'_

_'I'm Nikolai.' Nikolai said as he looked away shyly._

_The elevator door as opened. Lilli stepped in, while Diana helped Nikolai into the Elevator._

_'We're going to the third floor.' Diana told Lilli._

_'That's where I'm going.' Lilli said as she smiled._

_'That's good.' Diana then asked in curiosity. 'Are you planning to go to go here? You seem too young.'_

_'No.' Lilli replied calmly as she could. 'I'm only here to support my older cousin.'_

_'That's nice.' Diana said with a smile on her face. 'Nikolai and I come here. This is our second year.'_

_'Why does it feel that this damn elevator is taking so long?' Nikolai asked out loud in annoyance._

_'Calm down, Nikolai.' Diana said to him. 'We're only in here for three minutes.'_

_'We'll be up there in moments notice.' Lilli said reassuringly to him, but deep inside. She hoped that they'll be out safely._

_They've waited for about a minute to realize that the elevator is not working at all._

_'God damnit!' Nikolai hissed in frustration as he pressed the elevator's button to open the the door._

_Nothing is happening!_

_'Oh uh!' Diana gasped in shock. 'This can't be good!' She pressed another one of the buttons to get them to work. Once again, nothing happened._

_'I think that we're trapped.' Nikolai said in a annoyed tone as he leaned against wall in impatience. 'This just lovely.' He then looked at Lilli. 'Are you okay?'_

_Lilli looked horrified. She was shaking violently and began to sweat a little. _

_'HELLO! ANYONE THAT CAN HEAR US FROM OUTSIDE OF THE ELEVATOR?' Diana yelled out hoping that someone will hear them._

_'HELLO?' Called through the elevator. 'WHAT'S GOING ON?'_

_'THE__ ELEVATOR HAS STOPPED WORKING!' Diana yelled out. 'WE CAN'T GET OUT!'_

_'What?' A new voice called out, then they've heard conversations._

_'WHO'S IN THERE?' The voice asked._

_'IT'S DIANA AND NIKOLAI! ALONG WITH A GIRL NAMED LILLI!' Nikolai called out, then looked at Lilli. _

_Her breathing seemed very off and she looked like that she's going to be sick._

_'HANG IN THERE!' The voice told them. 'HELP IS ON THE WAY!'_

_'Please... hurry!' Lilli gasped out as her lips felt dry._

_..._

_Anne managed finish her test. As she sighed as she leaves._

_'Wait! Where's Lilli?' Anne asked in a shocked tone where she noticed her cousin missing, then realized that she asked her Lilli to do a favor, but never seem to come back. 'Don't tell that she got lost!'_

_Anne finds herself exploring all over campus for Lilli._

_'Lilli, where are you?' Anne called out._

_'Please, don't go yelling around the halls.'_

_Anne turned to see the same woman that Lilli ran into earlier._

_'Sorry, I was looking for my cousin.' Anne apologizes uncomfortably._

_'Cousin?' The woman asked in a interested tone._

_Before Anne could reply. A familiar cried out._

_'SIS! THE ELEVATOR'S STUCK! THERE ARE THREE PEOPLE TRAPPED INSIDE OF IT!'_

_'Wait! Bianca?' Anne asked in shock that this more mature looking woman is Bianca's sister. _

_'HelloAnneitssonicetoseeyouheretoo!' Bianca said quickly, but her mouth was covered by her older sister's mouth._

_'Lower your annoying voice and slow the fuck down.' The woman growled in annoyance as she removed her mouth._

_'Mature my ass.' Anne thought in her head as she watched the two sisters. _

_'Sorry, Chiara.' Bianca said frantically. 'But, there are three people trapped in the front office's Elevator!'_

_'That's nice, but I'm talking to someone.' Chiara said in annoyance, then resumed her focus on Anne. 'I've remembered seeing a girl in a light blue scarf and warm clothing in the staircase being picked on by some freshmen brats that still act like high school kids. She stood up for herself, but the girls didn't want to give up. I took care of them.'_

_Before Anne could respond back. Another familiar person came up._

_'ANNE!'_

_Monika came running up with Matthew behind her._

_'You guys are here, too?' Anne asked in shock._

_'Thank goodness that you're here!' Matthew said as he panted as as if he and Monika ran there way here._

_'What's going on?' Anne asked in annoyance, but also a hint concern do to the frantic atmosphere._

_'The people that are trapped in the elevator... one them is named Lilli! They said that she's from the college and is with her cousin.' Monika said in shock._

_'WHAT?'_

_..._

_Lilli shook violently. 'P-please h-h-huur-ry uppp.' She stuttered out weakly, as she felt herself collapse to the elevator's floor shaking violently. Her heart was beating uncontrollably._

_'What's wrong, Lilli?' Diana asked in concern and worry, the poor girl seemed very horrified._

_'You don't seem claustrophobic.' Nikolai pointed out calmly. He recalled the girl having no problem going into the elevator, plus it's not that crowd._

_'I... hate... being... trapped.' Lilli said weakly as she felt sick... it made her think of the haunted memory of herself being tied down to the bed bleeding and surrendered by her dead family. The feeling of being helpless and unable to escape._

_'It's okay, Lilli.' Diana told her with a smile. 'We'll be out soon.'_

_Nikolai looked at the girl in pity. How bad it can being trapped in a simple elevator and get help on the way? Most of all, what's with the warm clothing? It's summer and it's warm out. How can she stand the heat?_

_'THIS MAY TAKE A HOUR OR TWO TO FIX THE ELEVATOR!' A voice spoke up._

_'OKAY!' Diana called back._

_Lilli looked more horrified, then ever._

_'Calm down you idiot.' Nikolai hissed harshly at Lilli. 'You're not going to die, now stop acting like it's end of the world.'_

_This didn't help Lilli at all._

_'Lilli are you okay?' Diana asked her calmly with a worried look on her face._

_'No.' She wheezed out._

_'This is more serious then I thought.' Nikolai said himself in shock. 'Is there a phobia for being afraid of being trapped?'_

_'IS ANYONE STILL OUT THERE?' Diana yelled out._

_'YES!' A voice respond._

_'THERE'S A REAL SERIOUS PROBLEM!' Diana yelled out in a serious tone. 'WE HAVE A GIRL THAT'S AFRAID OF BEING TRAPPED AND IT'S EXTREMELY SERIOUS SITUATION!'_

_'Hey, kid.' Lilli looked up at Nikolai whom was looking down at her, but this time he wasn't being a prick. 'Please, hang in there.'_

_'WE'LL GET YOU GUYS OUT SOON AS POSSIBLE!' The voice yelled through._

_'Okay!' Diana said back. 'Don't you worry Lilli. You'll be okay.'_

_..._

_Anne and the group ran their way to the elevator that Lilli is presumed to be in. There was a small crowd gathered around it. Carlos was standing there making sure that the trapped people were okay and reassured them._

_'LILLI!' Anne yelled in there. 'ARE YOU OKAY?'_

_'She's hanging in there.' A unfamiliar girl's voice spoke through the elevator. 'The poor girl seemed to be afraid of being trapped.'_

_'Afraid of being trapped?' Anne asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'Oh! I've heard of that before!' Bianca said. 'I remember studying about phobias in my health class. It's hard to pronounce. It's slightly similar to claustrophobia. Most people with the fear of being trapped are okay entering small rooms or any place as long as they can leave the place. When they do get trapped, then may suffer some breakdowns.'_

_'What?' Anne asked in shock._

_'I don't remember the symptoms.' Bianca said as she guilty on that. 'Sorry.'_

_'No, Bianca, there's no reason to apologize.' Monika told her calmly._

_'She apologizes for stupid things that she didn't do, but she never apologizes for the careless that she does do.' Chiara growled under her breath. _

_'Chiara, please don't say that.' Matthew said with a frown._

_'Does Lilli even know that she has that phobia?' Anne asked herself as she tried to recall something like that. She probably only dealt with she was... damnit! She does act anxious when it comes to going into closets or rooms that are easy to lock from the outside. Why didn't she noticed that sooner?_

_'Okay! We can open the elevator's door, but we can't move it.' A man that seemed to work there spoke up._

_Carlos soon exchanged the news the Lilli and co in the elevator. _

_'Okay!' Diana called out in return._

_The elevator door soon opened up, but they only get to see the elevator only seem to show half way up. Nikolai and Diana can be seen half way through._

_'This should be interesting.' Nikolai said as he can see Lilli slowly recover, but still looked anxious and shaky._

_'Nikolai, you go first since you're the one with the injured leg.' Diana told him calmly._

_'Okay, then princess can go next. Be sure to pass me my crutches once when I'm up.' Nikolai said as he claimed his way up with the help from the others._

_'Lilli your turn.' Diana told her._

_'Okay.' Lilli felt herself being left to safety._

_'LILLI!' Anne hugged tightly as she could. 'I was so worried about you.'_

_'Thanks, Anne.' Lilli said as she felt herself feel so much better now. _

_'Happy now princess?'_

_They turned Nikolai._

_'Yes, Nikolai.' Lilli said as she smiled him. 'Thanks, Diana and Nikolai for being there to support me, despite having not much clue to do.'_

_'No problem.' Diana said with a smile._

_'Let's just leave, Lilli.' Anne said to Lilli._

_..._

_'So she has cleithrophobia?' Marie asked the doctor._

_Lilli has currently been taken the hospital. Where she and her aunt were checking in what's wrong with her._

_Lilli was currently reading a children's book to the younger patients while her aunt talked to her doctor._

_'Yes. Based her reactions she seemed to suffer the common physical symptoms of cleithrophobia. Sweating, nausea, dried lips and rapid heart beats.' The doctor explained to Marie. 'She also almost suffered from some physiological symptoms which was a possible anxiety attack.'_

_Marie's eyes widen in terror. 'Will this ever happen again?'_

_'As long she stays away from places where she can trapped in. If anything I recommend to give her some meditation or yoga exercises.' The doctor suggested. 'If she ever stumbled into that a situation like that again, then she take those exercises and calm herself.'_

_'Okay, thanks doctor.'_

_..._

_'Yoga classes sounds like a great idea.' Lilli said with a smile on her face._

_They were currently in Marie's car driving back from the doctors._

_'I'm glad that you like this sweetie.' Marie said calmly as she smiled at Lilli._

_They made their way home._

_'LILLI!' It was Kiku coming up to her._

_'Kiku?' She asked in a curious tone._

_'I've heard that you were trapped in a elevator.' Kiku said as he looked worried._

_'That's true.' Lilli said calmly as she looked at Kiku. 'I did find myself uncomfortable for a while, but when I was finally out. I felt relieved.'_

_'Good.' Kiku smiled at her sadly. 'I really need to tell you something.'_

_'What's that?' Lilli asked in worried tone._

_'I... I'm not going to be here when summer ends.' Kiku said sadly as he looked down. 'Alfred and I are going away into a college out of the state.'_

_'So... you guys are leaving?' Lilli asked him in a sad tone._

_'Yes.' Kiku nodded. 'But, we'll be here on holidays and summer. We're going to be extremely busy.'_

_'It's fine Kiku.' Lilli told him calmly. 'I've understand you.'_

_'Really? Thanks.' Kiku said with a smile on his face. 'Though, it won't be a while, until I leave. I was hoping we can go out and watch a movie together.'_

_'I'd love to.' Lilli said as she smiled._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'That wasn't until you showed up and tagged along.' Erika says in annoyance.

'What?' Anne asks in a confused tone. 'I'd was making sure that he wouldn't do anything to harm you.'

'You made everything more awkward.' Erika says in annoyance.

'You're lucky that he didn't date you until you were in your 20s.' Anne says in annoyance.

'Sometimes you're way worse then Uncle Karl and Aunt Marie competing against Uncle Erwin and Aunt Sarah in a bowling competition.' Erika then adds. 'With Mr Arthur and Mr Francis joining their sides.'

'They did made your job sound uncomfortable.' Anne agrees with Erika on that.

Kenny soon crawled up to them.

'I think that it's time to do a diaper check up.' Erika says as she picked him up.

'That's a lovely way to change the subject.' Anne says in sarcasm.

The door opened and Kiku came in.

'Anne, it's nice to see you.' Kiku says he smiles at his cousin in law or even sometimes in a joking way call her his sister in law.

'It's nice to see you, too.' Anne says back at him.

'Erika and I were talking about how she got trapped in a elevator.' Anne tells him calmly.

'Oh.' Kiku says awkwardly. Why does this woman have to be to so uncomfortable to talk to?

'Hey, Kiku.' Erika says as she came back with Kenny.

'Hello, Erika!' Kiku says he smiles at them. Kenny holds out his arms to Kiku.

'I think that he wants you hold him.' Erika says as she gave him to Kiku.

Kiku smiled as he holds his son, but soon changed into a pained expression. As Kenny took a hand of Kiku's hair.

'He seems to like pulling your hair better then pulled my hair.' Erika giggles at the sight.

'I wonder how that's even possible.' Kiku says uncomfortably as Kenny giggles gleefully.

'That's probably his way of affection on you.' Anne says with a smirk.

Kenny smiles at Kiku's funny reactions as he holds Kiku's hair tightly.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 12!**

**What do you think?**

**Erika's suffer from Cleithrophobia. It's already been explained in this chapter.**

**Matthew, Carlos, Bianca and Monika are going to the same school as Anne. **

**Chiara is in the same school as well.**

**There will some fun flashbacks later on.**

**Please read and review!**


	13. Birthday party

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 13 of Faded Scars!**

**Thanks for viewing, following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia.**

* * *

Kenny smiled at Mama. He looked at her innocently. They were in the moving thing that takes them away from home. Papa was controlling it. He was scared on wherever it took him, but he wasn't going cry this time. He hoped that he'll not meet anyone weird or strange.

They finally stopped. Mama manage to get him out of this stupid restraining trap. She carried him to familiar house.

'Hello, Erika! Kiku!' A woman that looked familiar. That's right she's the funny hair curl lady!

'Hello, Lin.' Mama greets her with a smile. 'We've got Nathan's birthday present.'

'Okay, put in the pile.' The funny hair curl lady say, then looks at Kenny. 'You can put him in the baby pin with Claire.'

Claire! Someone that he talk to. Kenny smiled and giggles.

'Kenny seems happy.' Papa says as he came up and smiles.

Yay! Papa smiles.

Mama soon carried him into the house. There was loud noise from the distance.

Oh no! It's the micro giant!

'Hi, Mrs. Honda!' That loud and annoying micro giant says to Mama.

Kenny frowned. He'll not talk to Mama.

'Hi, Nathan.' Mama greets him with smile. 'Happy sixth birthday!'

'Thanks, Mrs Honda!' He thanks he politely, then gives Kenny a glare.

Kenny glares back at him harshly.

'Nathan!'

Oh no! Not more micro giants! As Kenny's eyes in horror.

Three other micro giants came up to him. 'Let's go play pin the tail in the donkey.'

'Okay.' The mean micro giant says, then turns to Mama. 'Please, don't put Kenny near Claire.'

'Why?' Papa asks in confusion.

'Oh, Nathan. Cut it out.' The funny hair curl lady says in anger.

'Is Nathan over reacting again?' It's the goofy giant!

'What's going on Alfred?' Papa asks him.

'Nathan didn't understand the protective big brother thing.' Funny hair curl lady says. 'He's already believing that Kenny has bad boy vibe that could harm Claire. He's like 8 months old, for crying out loud.'

'I swear that he was trying to make a move on Claire!' The mean micro giant says in anger.

'Kenny was sharing a block with her.' Goofy giant says.

'That's very cute.' Mama says as she carries Kenny to a familiar play room. There was Claire and the grumpy giant watching over her. 'Hello, Keith.'

'Hey, Erika.' The grumpy giants greets them.

Claire notices him and giggles at him.

'Welcome, Keith's forced babysitting service.' The grumpy giant says in annoyance.

Mama giggles. 'I'm sorry that you had to do that.'

'Nah, I don't mind watching over my niece.' The grumpy giant says calmly.

'Anyways, don't mind if you watch Kenny?' Mama asks him kindly.

'... Okay, why not. Claire won't be bored.' The grumpy giant says casually.

Kenny finds himself in the play pin with Claire.

_Hey, Claire!_

The younger baby looked up as she sees attempting to do something.

_What is it? _Claire asks him in curiosity.

Kenny tried standing up on his own, but only fail. _Shoot! I was going show that I can walk, but I can't._

_That's okay. _Claire smiles as she looks at her uncle, whom was playing with his gadget.

...

Nathan scowls as he watched the untrustworthy Kenny being taken to his baby sister's room.

'Nathan, what's wrong?'

Nathan looked up and frowned. It was that Jessie girl. He didn't like her nor brother. Ron was boring, mean and ruined the fun. Jessie can be okay at first, but she can be really annoying and clingy. She'd also a giant cry baby.

'I just don't my sister with that boy.' Nathan says in annoyance.

'What? Kenny?' Jessie asks in interest.

'Are you kidding me?' Ron says in annoyance. 'He's only 8 months old.'

'Ron, please don't be rude.' Jessie says to her brother.

Jessie drags her brother away.

'Nathan, why are you so upset?' A little girl asks him.

'I just don't like Kenny with my sister.' Nathan says in annoyance.

'Who's Kenny?' A boy his age asks him.

'Nathan.' Uh oh! Mommy's coming and she has her fake smile. 'May I talk to you alone?'

'Fine.' Nathan says in annoyance.

As soon as they were alone. Mommy gave him the scariest glare he hunts his dreams.

'Nathan Samuel Jones.' She hisses at furiously. 'What did I tell you about your attitude?'

Nathan gulps fearfully, but didn't back down. 'But, it's my birthday.'

'Birthday or not you MAY not act like that, young man.' Mommy says furiously. 'If you continue your attitude, then I'll just end your birthday early and everyone can go home... with your presents, you can't have any cake and you'll have to go to bed early.'

'No, mommy, please don't!' Nathan cries in fear and trying to keep it low.

'Will you behave more nicer, then?' Mommy asks him in softer tone.

'Yes, mommy I will.' Nathan says fearfully.

'Good, now go play with your friends.' Mommy tells him.

With that Nathan left the room and did what mommy says.

...

'Monika... why are we outside?' Ron asks as they were outside of the Jones's household. He felt very nervous for some reason.

'Ron, why are you putting up a huge negative attitude?' Monika asks him as she turns to Nathan furiously. She had a really intimidating aura.

Ron gulped weakly, but immediately spoke up. 'Why am in a birthday party for a 6 six old? I'm 15 years old!'

'I know that it's boring, but they are willing to accept you as a part of them.' Monika explains to Ron calmly.

'Why a part of them?' Ron asks her. 'Our biological family wasn't that close to friends of our family.'

'Know, but our friends are all close to each other, because we all related to one thing in our lives and we're forming a bond together.' Monika explains to best way as she can. 'We all at least have something dark in our lives and manage to get past that. We're hoping that none of this won't happen again in our lives.'

'... Oh...' Ron says calmly, then says. 'I'll stay away, because I can't leave here on my own.'

Monika snorted in response. 'You'll be caught by the police and sent back here if you sneak out.' She says as she ruffles her adoptive son's head affectionately.

'Stop that, Monika.' Ron says in annoyance he tries to shake Monika off.

'Sorry, but that's your punishment for acting rudely in front children.' Monika says as she smiles in amusement.

'Let's just go back inside.' Ron says after Monika stops.

'Good.'

...

'Jessie, sweetie. Do you want any cake?' Lin asks Jessie politely as she hands her a plate of cake.

'No, thanks. I'm fine.' Jessie says uncomfortably.

'Okay, then.' Lin says as she took out plate away.

Bianca observes Jessie's reactions. It's been a month since they took their step children. Jessie has gained a few pounds, mostly do the fact that she can't resist Bianca's cooking. She's concern on Jessie's health.

...

'Bye, guys thanks for visiting us.' Lin says as she waves everyone.

'Goodbye!' Erika says as she waves to her friends.

Erika and Kiku soon left with Kenny.

* * *

**That's it! **

**Yeah I've made Nathan a already protective big brother on Claire, even though she's 7 months old. **

**I've had a important Author's note the next chapter.**


	14. Author's note!

**Hello guys.**

**This a important Author's note.**

**I'm in between on either putting Faded Scars on hold or discontinue it.**

**I'm sorry for those like this fanfic, but I don't feel any motivation on writing any further. I just couldn't catch up giving every character screen time, unlike Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**Please feel free to unfollow me.**

**Or you can adapt my fanfic if you would. Just PM me for that.**

**Thanks for following me. **

**I'll be continuing writing other fanfics.**


End file.
